Twin Trouble
by Chic White
Summary: Sequel dari "Yang Benar Saja" / Mawar itu merah. Langit itu biru. Pelangi itu mejikuhibiniu. Dominasi dunia ada padaku. HAHAHA. / Hidup itu penuh pro-kontra. Kalau tidak mau seribet HTML, berhentilah jadi client. Mulailah merintis diri jadi proxy server. Segulung kisah mengenai si Kembar Uchiha-Namikaze. Warn : fem!Naru, very possible!over-imagining things, blah blah blah
1. PROLOG

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything. Fans obsession, not for commercial. Copyright=Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, absolutely.**

 **Warning : Alternative Universe, Sasufem!Naru, possible!OOC, Confusing!EYD, wierd!fluff-stuffs, possible!brain-crack, freak-time!life-basis, possible!over-imagination, and other standard warnings**

 **Sasu-Naru reunion! Sedikit disisipi dirty-jokes. Semoga tidak melanggar rate, huhu...**

 **Enjoy, please~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menghela napas lega ketika pesawat telah mendarat dengan sempurna di Honolulu Airport. Ini pertengahan bulan Maret, masih di penghujung musim dingin. Selain suhu di luar yang diperkirakan sekitar 20°C, persentase hujan lumayan besar. Cukup berhasil membuat perjalanan udara Sasuke tidak terasa begitu nyaman.

Menapakkan kaki ke jalur lepas-landas pesawat, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk menghirup udara sekitar. Senyum tak bisa ia tahan ketika melihat lautan biru beberapa ratus meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Suara deburan ombak seolah menyambut kedatangannya. Sasuke mengakui, Hawaii adalah negara kedua setelah Tanah Air yang ia favoritkan. Apalagi kalau ke sini di waktu-waktu musim panas. Udaranya pas sekali untuk duduk santai di pantai sambil sesekali curi pandang ke sana kemari—cuci mata. Siapa tahu ada yang lagi main voli pantai pakai bikini. Nanti kan ada yang goyang-goyang.

...Net, hey. Maksud Sasuke netnya yang bergoyang dihantam bola. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Begitu masuk ke dalam bandara, Sasuke merasa seperti jadi anak hilang. Ia bisa melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya disambut oleh keluarga masing-masing, atau barangkali tour-guide yang bertugas.

Oh, betapa besar harapan Sasuke sampai di sini dan disambut oleh seonggok gadis berambut pirang yang entah kabarnya bagaimana sekarang ini.

Melirik ponsel teranyarnya, Sasuke langsung dongkol. Benda itu dihampiri pesan dari orang yang Sasuke tugaskan untuk menjemputnya. Katanya, ombak sedang besar sehingga perahu tidak diperbolehkan untuk berlayar. Dalam satu jam ke depan, Sasuke akan dijemput oleh helikopter pribadi milik Uchiha.

Satu jam ke depan, Sasuke harus melakukan apa agar tidak bosan?

Ketika Sasuke duduk termenung di tangga depan halaman bandara bagai orang yang baru kabur dari rumah, seorang titisan _Kami_ datang untuk membuat Sasuke tidak bosan. Ia datang dari arah jam tiga dengan kecepatan atlet lari handal. Tanpa mengendurkan kecepatan, tangannya menggaet dan mengangkat koper Sasuke, lalu lanjut berlari menjauhi Sasuke. Sasuke cengo selama beberapa saat.

Sadar ada yang tidak beres, Sasuke ikut berlari. "HOI! ITU KOPERKU!"

...Ternyata titisan _Kami_ itu seonggok pencuri.

"BERHENTI HEI!" Sasuke kembali berteriak. Penduduk sekitar yang baru keluar untuk menyapu halaman menatap Sasuke seolah dia adalah alien dari planet lain.

Salah Sasuke juga. Sudah tahu di Hawaii, malah pakai bahasa Konoha. Bertemu pencuri bisa membuat si Jenius Uchiha juga kelimpungan, ternyata.

Yeah, yang penting sekarang Sasuke sudah tidak bosan lagi.

Sasuke menyumpah,"—Shit."

Sudah sepuluh menit Sasuke melakukan adegan _bollywood_ bersama si Pencuri Handal. Sudah belok kanan, menurun sedikit, naik tangga, Sasuke belum bisa meraih koper tercintanya. Sasuke masih bisa mengekori, tapi jarak mereka tidak berkurang sama sekali.

Ini berbahaya. Dari hasil analisis Sasuke, pencuri itu sudah terbiasa melakukan semua ini. Keseimbangan dan dorongan kakinya dalam berlari masih konstan, sedangkan Sasuke sudah mulai ngos-ngosan. Tinggal hitung mundur sampai Sasuke memutuskan untuk belok ke konter minuman terdekat.

...Oh, koper, jangan tinggalkan Sasuke.

Bohlam konslet muncul, Sasuke dapat ide. Di depan sana, kalau tidak salah ada jalan memotong. Tepat, pencuri itu di ujung juga belok kanan—menuju tengah kota. Buru-buru ia belok ke jalan tikus yang dimaksud.

Dasar Sasuke sedang sial, bukannya mendapat jalur cepat untuk menghadang si Pencuri, dirinya malah menabrak seseorang yang sedang jalan lewat sana. Seolah Uchiha berambut pertengahan antara pantat bebek dengan ayam itu terperangkap dalam anime berlabel E campur Komedi, Sasuke mendarat dengan wajah tertanam di tengah dua bukit kenyal yang amat dikagumi kaum pria.

 _Oh, sial_. Sasuke menabrak seorang manusia bergender perempuan.

Belum sampai sana, orang yang ditabrak Sasuke langsung menendangnya dengan kuat, sampai badan Sasuke terpelanting kembali keluar jalan tikus itu, dalam posisi terkapar.

 _Itu seriusan perempuan? Tenaganya gede amat?_ —Sasuke membatin, ngeri. Begitu Sasuke mendudukkan diri dengan punggung mendadak encok, matanya dapat melihat jelas. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang dengan mata sebiru samudera yang terlihat terkejut berdiri di 'pintu masuk' jalan tikus.

"S-Sasuke?!"

Mata Sasuke memang rada error, tapi ia sedang memakai kacamatanya. Sasuke juga berani bersumpah ia tidak menderita katarak. Tak salah lagi, perempuan yang ia lihat alias korban tabraknya adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Doa Sasuke dikabulkan. Meski tidak disambut di bandara, setidaknya tetap bertemu juga.

Setelah hampir lima tahun, _mamen_. Sasuke ingin menangis bahagia.

"Bialkan aku membunuh paman mecum itu!" jeritan cadel dengan dialek asing mengejutkan Sasuke. Merendahkan penglihatannya, ia melihat sesosok bocah berambut pirang yang sedang menggenggam sebelah tangan Naruto. Kecil-kecil cabe rawit. Pelototannya nyeremin juga.

"Tadi itu Cuma kecelakaan, sayang... **_mālie_** _..._ " ujar Naruto pada bocah itu. Mata indahnya memancarkan kasih sayang pada si Bocah.

Sasuke mangap-mangap. Bocah pirang itu... _Oh, Wow._ Beginikah akhir kisah hidup Uchiha Sasuke yang biru-biru? Ditinggal kawin, tahu-tahu bertemu, pujaan hatinya sudah punya anak?

 _Sakitnya tuh, di sini_.

Badan Sasuke mendadak lemas semua.

Melihat Sasuke memucat dan seperti akan pingsan, Naruto buru-buru menghampiri, menjulurkan tangannya—bermaksud membantu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sasuke menepis lengan Naruto kasar. "Setelah empat tahun menunggu...! _Kami_... Ini terlalu kejam!" Sasuke terkekeh nelangsa. "Kenapa kita harus bertemu saat kau bersama anakmu?! Kenapa tidak dengan suamimu sekalian?! Naruto, bunuh aku, deh..."

Naruto berkedip.

Satu. Dua. Satu. Dua.

Wajahnya merona secara bertahap.

 ** _Bletak!_**

Satu jitakan berhasil mendarat di rambut unggas Sasuke.

"Hei!" Sasuke memekik protes. Tangannya kini sibuk mengelus puncak kepalanya yang mengeluarkan benjolan imajiner bertingkat.

"Pertama, Uchiha Sasuke. Ini bukan anakku, tapi keponakanku," klarifikasi Naruto, memutar bola matanya. Oke, rambut bocah yang Sasuke kira anaknya itu memang pirang. Tapi, lihat matanya, hey! Merah dengan pupil seperti kucing, mata khas milik Kurama! "Kedua, aku belum punya suami, tahu. Kau tidak lihat berita bulanan? Namikaze Naruto itu _single_. Kau ini mengejekku, _teme_?!"

Sasuke mingkem. Dalam hati, ia sudah mewek terharu karena perkiraannya ternyata keliru. _Syukurlah~!_

"Lalu... _err_... Kau menungguku? Kukira pintu 'menantu' sudah ditutup oleh Tante Mikoto untukku? Terakhir kali aku bertemu Paman Fugaku pun...auranya sedikit tidak bersahabat," Naruto tertawa garing. "Terima kasih, deh..."

Sasuke merengut, mengingat hobi baru Ibunya yang suka obral foto padanya. "Aku cuma mau kamu," ujarnya dengan kekanakkan.

Naruto tertawa. Apa-apaan itu? _Sasuke manyun_?

"Paman ini aneh," komentar si Bocah berambut pirang. Sasuke mendelik padanya. "Ayo pulaaaang!"

Naruto kembali menjulurkan tangannya. Kali ini, Sasuke menyambutnya—bahkan tetap menggenggam tangannya selama beberapa saat setelah mereka berdiri berhadapan.

Tatap. Tatap. _Tatap_.

Ah, sepertinya ada yang sedang melepas rindu.

"BIBI NALU!" jeritan protes dari jagoan Kurama mengejutkan keduanya. Naruto langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke—menggaruk pipinya dengan gugup.

"N-nanti kita sambung lagi. Aku...harus mengantar Kenji pulang. _**Aloha**_."

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak lompat-lompat kesenangan. Ia melambaikan tangannya pelan dengan sebelah tangan masuk ke dalam saku celana—memasang pose keren. Setelah Naruto agak jauh, Sasuke ikut berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Satu langkah... bahu Sasuke terasa sangat ringan. Seolah semua beban yang ia rasakan hangus bersamaan dengan pertemuannya kembali bersama Naruto.

Dua langkah... senyum simpul terpasang di wajah Sasuke.

Tiga langkah... Sasuke berhenti, memasang wajah dongkol.

CEO Uchiha Group itu berbalik dan kembali berlari.

...Oh, tidak. Sasuke tidak berlari untuk mengejar Naruto. Ia sudah terlampau percaya diri bisa menghubungi Naruto nanti. Hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Sasuke kembali berlari karena tersadar sesuatu.

"MALING KAMPRET! KEMBALIKAN KOPERKU!"

Ya, Sasuke berlari untuk melanjutkan pengejarannya.

.

.

.

Semoga saja pencuri itu segera sadar kesalahan yang dia lakukan. Sebelum Uchiha Sasuke menyerah untuk mengejarnya sendiri dan memilih untuk meminta bantuan pihak yang berwajib.

Mending kalau Cuma polisi biasa. Bagaimana kalau langsung _dial_ nomor ketua FBI?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Twin Trouble**

 **Sequel to "Yang Benar Saja"**

 **Chic Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Detik berganti jadi menit, menit bergilir menjadi jam, jam berubah menjadi hari, hari berangsur menjadi minggu, minggu terulang menjadi bulan, bulan menggenap jadi tahun. Matahari akan terbit, lalu nantinya terbenam digantikan oleh Bulan. Begitu pun dengan Bulan, ia akan kembali diganti Matahari keesokan paginya.

Waktu terus berlalu. Zaman berangsur berubah. Mereka yang masuk spesies makhluk hidup tumbuh dan berkembang.

Begitu pula dengan pelayan rumah tangga di Mansion Uchiha. Mereka yang dulunya berdarah muda, mampu mengurusi hunian terlampau megah itu bersama-sama, menjadi saksi Uchiha Fugaku meraih kesuksesan awal sebagai CEO Uchiha Group menggantikan mendiang Uchiha Madara-sama, kini harus menerima bahwa kulit mereka mulai mengkerut dan tulang-tulang yang mereka andalkan mulai _reyot_ dimakan usia. Sekarang waktunya mereka menikmati dana pensiun yang tidak bisa disebut sedikit, melimpahkan tanggung jawab kepada pasukan pelayan yang baru.

Menjadi pelayan Uchiha adalah suatu kesempatan yang boro-boro datang dua kali, sekali saja patut dipertanyakan kebenarannya. Bukan sembarang orang yang bisa menginjakkan kaki di lantai rumah tradisional tapi megah itu. Bukan hanya kecakapan, etika pun harus tinggi. Dan hal paling penting yang harus dimiliki pelayan adalah...kejujuran.

Kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri isi mansion Uchiha itu seperti apa. Sebuah cangkir saja jika dijual bisa ditukar dengan ponsel. Kalau tidak jujur, bagaimana jadinya?

Jumlah pelayan total itu ada dua puluh. Sepuluh orang _shift_ siang dan sisanya _shift_ malam. Meski Uchiha bisa mengganti perabotan atau barang yang hilang dicuri, kalau semua pelayan rutin pulang membawa barang-barang, kan _berabe_ nantinya.

Bicara soal jujur...

Pelayan baru mengakui, mereka merasa dibohongi oleh pelayan senior. Katanya keluarga Uchiha tidak pernah meminta yang aneh-aneh. Katanya keluarga ini cukup damai, apalagi anak-anaknya juga pendiam semua—mungkin efek dari tradisi menurun keluarga yang mengharuskan generasinya memiliki tata krama jempolan. Mansion ini juga bisa dibilang agak membosankan kalau tidak ada pertemuan keluarga besar dan kunjungan dari kerabat dekat. Sepi, sih.

Pelayan senior bilang, hari-hari mereka di Mansion Uchiha tidak akan membosankan. Mereka mengabdi pada Uchiha yang telah berevolusi, katanya.

Pertama kali bertemu pemilik mutlak pundi-pundi harta Uchiha, pelayan baru merinding berjamaah. Bukan. Merindingnya mereka bukan karena Tn. Uchiha itu galak. Justru dia mengulum senyum, meskipun tipis. Masalahnya ada pada aura suram yang dibawanya ke mana-mana.

Nasib JONGJIR alias _Jomblo Ngenes tapi Tajir_ mah gitu. Radius 1 kilometer juga sudah tercium aroma _tidak sedap_.

Berkali-kali mereka menjadi saksi pertengkaran Tn. Uchiha dengan Nyonya Besar Mikoto mengenai berlembar-lembar foto berisikan potret putri konglomerat yang sukses membuat pelayan pria _ngeces_ sedang yang wanita merengut iri. Dari hasil menguping berjamaah, pelayan menyimpulkan dua hal: 1. Tn. Uchiha menolak tegas rekomendasi jodoh dari ibunya karena mempertahankan entah-siapa-itu. 2. Nyonya Besar berpendapat pilihan terbaik bagi putranya adalah memilih salah satu gadis dari foto.

Alhasil keduanya selalu berakhir bertengkar hebat.

Kalau begini sih, memang tidak membosankan. Tapi tetap saja tidak enak untuk dilihat.

Diam-diam mereka bersyukur dianugerahi rezeki yang cukup dan hidup dalam batas ukuran wajar. Tidak sampai penuh _drama_ seperti keluarga tempat mereka bekerja ini.

Ada sih, saat-saat tertentu di mana pelayan merasa Mansion besar itu menghangat. Seperti ketika teman-teman Tn. Uchiha semasa SMU datang berkunjung untuk menghabiskan waktu mengolok Tn. Uchiha dalam canda. Atau ketika Uchiha Itachi menelepon untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar dan memberi petuah-petuah bijak seorang Kakak. Pada saat itu, senyum Tn. Uchiha serasa bagai mentari di tengah Mansion kelam ini. _Hoho_. Waktu-waktu di mana ketampanan Uchiha Sasuke terlihat lebih menonjol dan pelayan wanita berlomba untuk cari perhatian. Siapa tahu jodoh.

Peraturan nomor satu, senior selalu benar. Kalau senior salah, kembali ke nomor satu.

Slogan itu cukup eksis di lapisan masyarakat. Bukan hanya di acara pembuka sekolah tingkat baru yang seringkali berisi _perpeloncoan_ , dalam generasi pelayan pun hal itu ditetapkan secara mutlak.

Pendapat itu tak sepenuhnya salah, karena senior lebih berpengalaman dari pada yang baru. Harus ingat fakta itu, wahai junior yang ingin protes. **#Udahjadiseniormahgini**

Pelayan baru percaya apa yang dikatakan senior mereka itu benar, setelah Tn. Uchiha kembali dari Hawaii. Keesokan harinya Tuan Besar dan Nyonya Besar datang. Lagi-lagi pelayan harus merelakan mata mereka menyaksikan pertengkaran. Anehnya, wajah Tn. Uchiha lebih bersemi dari Konoha yang baru saja memasuki musim semi.

 _Ini anak, melakukan gencatan senjata dengan orang tua masih bisa-bisanya tersenyum_ , batin pelayan, heran. Miris juga mendapati Tn. Uchiha yang sangat diagungkan oleh media ternyata menjadi anak durhaka.

Mungkinkah dinginnya Hawaii sedikit mengkonsletkan kewarasan Uchiha Sasuke?

Hari bersejarah terjadi, ketika seongok kepala pirang muncul di tengah kumpul keluarga besar Uchiha. Awalnya, keadaan mansion penuh dengan ketegangan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, semuanya jadi penuh warna.

Uchiha Mikoto tiba-tiba berubah jadi tante-tante _hebring_.

Uchiha Fugaku tiba-tiba rajin tertawa.

Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Mansion terasa lebih hidup, karena kedatangan Namikaze Naruto.

Mansion terasa lebih _mejikuhibiniu_ lagi, setelah lahirnya dua malaikat Uchiha.

Tiap hari dapat asupan senyum, kebahagian, bahan gosip bermanfaat untuk mengevaluasi diri, dan tak lupa gaji yang melimpah.

Tak ada yang lebih menguntungkan selain mengabdi pada keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

.

Lain di dalam, lain di luar.

Hanase Takeda—23 tahun. Seorang pria yang didakwa bertampang _**ikemen**_ dan dicurigai mudah akrab dengan bocah ingusan. Takeda bekerja sebagai guru kelas 1 di Konoha Elementary. Tiga tahun pertamanya penuh dengan pelangi. Gemas rasanya, membimbing malaikat-malaikat kecil itu untuk mempelajari dasar-dasar ilmu pengetahuan.

Enaknya mengajar anak kelas satu tuh, gini. Cara berpikir muridnya masih begitu sederhana dan mudah ditebak. Kalau pun ada yang nakal dan sulit diatur, mereka masih terlihat imut di mata Takeda.

...Yah, setidaknya Takeda mengimani hal itu, sampai si Kembar Uchiha menampakkan batang hidungnya di tahun keempat Takeda mengajar.

Uchiha Eiji dan Uchiha Chiharu. Dua bocah yang kelahirannya sempat menggemparkan media massa. Bukan karena mereka lahir dari batu, bukan. Apalagi dari patung pancoran. Lahirnya mereka itu normal, _oa-oa'an_ pula. Hanya saja, identitas orang tuanyalah yang membuat semuanya berbeda. Iya, Ayah mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke—CEO Uchiha Group yang pernah divonis mengidap aseksual karena berkali-kali menolak lamaran dari pewaris perusahaan besar lain. Tak heran bagaimana hebohnya dunia ketika akun media sosial Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya penuh urusan perusahaan jadi penuh dengan foto bayi tanpa busana.

Mungkin Sasuke akan didakwa mengidap pedofilia jika saja tak ada status, _**Aku jadi Ayah, dong!**_ Di akunnya.

Awal-awal sekolah, si Kembar terlihat normal-normal saja. Mereka datang pagi pulang siang, seperti anak lainnya. Meski tidak menangis ketika berpisah dengan sang Ibunda, keduanya tampak tak rela ditinggalkan. Sepanjang pelajaran, keduanya cenderung pasif.

Entah hanya bayangan Takeda saja, atau mereka memang sibuk saling memelototi selama di sekolah.

Setelah satu bulan tidak ada perkembangan apapun, Takeda inisiatif bertanya pada keduanya. Usut punya usut, mereka tidak suka ide sang Ibunda agar mereka duduk sebangku. Alhasil Takeda berpendapat, baiknya si Kembar duduknya dipisah saja.

Setelah dipisah, keduanya mulai menunjukkan jati diri.

Uchiha Eiji, dengan hasil tes IQ yang cukup tinggi, selalu menonjolkan diri di dalam pelajaran ekstak. Bukan artinya Chiharu sang saudari kembar kalah pandai. Hanya saja, Eiji jadi satu yang menjawab paling lantang ketika Takeda bertanya. Terutama pelajaran hitungan.

"Kalian punya delapan apel, kalau sensei minta dua, berarti sisanya tinggal...?" Takeda terkikik geli saat muridnya mulai bergumam pada diri sendiri dengan dua tangan di atas meja—sedang menghitung. Baru juga beberapa detik, Eiji mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Ya, Eiji-kun?"

"Sisanya delapan, sensei!" jawab bocah itu dengan cengiran lebar.

Takeda jadi tidak enak menghilangkan cengiran lugu itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Jawaban yang tadi kurang tepat. Ia mulai menggambar delapan apel di papan tulis. "Coba lagi dihitung, Eiji-kun. Nih, ada delapan apel. Sensei minta dua—" dua apel dihapus dari papan tulis. "—Sisanya jadi berapa, Eiji-kun?"

"Delapan!" jawab Eiji keras kepala.

"Kalau diminta dua jadi enam, Eiji-kun," teman sebangkunya memberitahu. Takeda menghela napas saat Eiji menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Sisa apelnya tetep delapan! Soalnya, kalau sensei yang minta, Eiji gak mau ngasih. Sensei udah gede! Beli aja sendiri!" katanya lagi, kali ini disertai kerucutan bibir.

 _Doeng._

Takeda tidak tahu harus kesal atau gemas dengan bocah itu.

Ada juga ketika hari mendongeng. Saat itu Takeda membacakan buku "Snow White". Sepanjang cerita, Eiji terus mengangkat tangannya dan ngedumel.

"Cermin tidak bisa bicara, tahu!"

"Sensei! Masuk ke rumah orang diam-diam itu tidak sopan! Kenapa Snow White melakukannya?"

"Kurcaci itu sudah bilang untuk menutup pintu! Snow White itu bodoh atau apa? Kenapa tetap dibuka?"

"Kenapa sisir bisa buat pingsan?!"

"Bagaimana caranya apel bisa membunuh orang?!"

"Tidak masuk akal! Kenapa semua sihir di negeri dongeng bisa hilang dengan satu ciuman pangeran?!"

"Penyihir itu tidak nyataaa!"

Itulah Uchiha Eiji. Seorang bocah SD yang mengaku mengatasnamakan logika di atas segalanya. Susah konsentrasi pada pelajaran, tak segan memprotes, otak yang cerdas. Hobi protes pada guru, tapi sekalinya diprotes balik langsung melotot tajam. Anak yang jujur. Saking jujurnya, tadi malam pipis di celana saja dia mengaku.

Lain lagi dengan Uchiha Chiharu.

Pembawaan gadis cilik berambut pirang itu amat tenang. Dalam waktu singkat, ia berhasil membuat seisi kelas menyukainya. Bisa _mingkem_ dan menerima apa yang Takeda jelaskan. Kelihatannya memang normal-normal saja, kan?

Pertama kali Takeda menyadari ada yang aneh, saat pembelajaran _outdoor_ di taman sekolah. Semua murid membawa meja kecil dan peralatan menggambar milik masing-masing. Takeda membebaskan muridnya untuk menggambar apa saja yang mereka inginkan. Eiji dengan penuh kerealistikannya, mulai menggambar sketsa taman menggunakan pensil. Bukan maestro, tapi terlalu bagus untuk ukuran anak seusianya. Sedangkan Chiharu, malah membuat kotak persegi yang ditengahnya dihias kotak-kotak juga.

"Ini QR code gambar taman ini, hasil potret dari satelit," jelasnya santai saat Takeda bertanya.

"Hah?" Takeda kurang paham.

Mencibir kesal, gadis itu membuka aplikasi pembaca kode QR pada sebuah ponsel yang berwarna hitam kelam.

 _Tunggu_ —Takeda melotot horror. _Sejak kapan ponselku ada di sana?_

"Nih, lihat!" seru Chiharu bangga, memperlihatkan hasil _scan_ gambarannya.

QR code berisi link langsung ke foto satelit.

Takeda mengamankan ponselnya, lalu beralih pada anak yang lain. Berusaha keras mengimani dalam hati, kalau Chiharu itu murid biasa-biasa saja.

Keyakinannya itu dihancurkan pada pertengahan bulan kelima—waktunya mengumpulkan buku catatan. Saat buku anak lain penuh dengan tulisan yang agak sulit dibaca, meliak-liuk tidak karuan seperti cacing kepanasan. Tulisan Chiharu cukup rapi. Takeda kelas 4 SD saja belum tentu serapi itu.

Tapi, rapi bukan berarti mudah dibaca.

 _ **div style="text-align: justify;"**_

 _ **uIbu pergi ke pasar./u/div**_

 _ **div style="text-align: justify;"**_

 _ **uAyah berangkat ke kantor./u/div**_

 _ **div style="text-align: justify;"**_

 _ **uSaya makan di ruang makan./u/div**_

 _ **div style="text-align: justify;"**_

 _ **uAndi berangkat ke sekolah./u/div**_

Nulisnya pake **HTML*** , _mamen_.

Takeda sangsi. Jangan-jangan Chiharu itu Isteri Plankton yang menyamar.

Takeda semakin yakin saat pertama kalinya si Kembar mengikuti perkemahan musim panas. Langit malam itu benar-benar cerah. Semua murid yang berada di bawah bimbingannya sedang berkumpul di ruang musik untuk menunjukkan kebolehan masing-masing.

Giliran Eiji tiba, listrik mati tiba-tiba. Di tengah kehebohan jeritan cempreng dan tangisan penuh ingus, Takeda mendengar si Kembar berbisik.

" _Chiharu! Kamu apain lampunya?!"_

" _Check doang, Ei. Kata Papa tempat ini punya pengamanan jempolan. Cuih. CCTVnya aja gampang dicari titik butanya."_

" _Benerin gih, sana! Telingaku sudah mulai sakit dengan teriakan bocah cengeng ini!"_

" _Tenang aja. Sistem pengacau listriknya Cuma lima belas menit, kok. Bentar lagi juga nyala,"_

Benar-benar fantastik. Dengan umur enam tahun lebih, Eiji dan Chiharu ini diberi makan apa? Tumis buku filosofi? Semur koran? Goreng keyboard? CPU bakar? Sate monitor? Kerak kabel?

Setelah mengenal betul bagaimana luar biasanya dua bocah itu, Takeda tidak menyangka akan kembali diberi musibah oleh Kepala Sekolah untuk jadi wali kelas mereka di kelas 4. Di tengah sorak bahagia wali kelas si Kembar sebelumnya, Takeda mendapatkan tatapan iba dari guru lainnya.

Sebut saja nama keduanya, satu kantor guru pun sudah tahu. Dua murid yang mendadak congkak setelah diminta ikut sistem akselerasi di kelas 1 semester dua. Ini dia contoh murid yang _kampret_. Mentang-mentang sudah pandai, guru menjelaskan malah asyik dengan dunia sendiri. Disuruh mengerjakan tugas malah melotot. Bagian diberi tes akselerasi yang satu mengerjakan hanya sampai nilai 0,001 kurang dari syarat lulus akselerasi, yang satu malah mengirim virus untuk komputer pembaca LJK— _entah bagaimana caranya_.

Berkali-kali pihak sekolah mencoba mengadakan konsultasi orang tua. Berkali-kali juga mereka mendapat cengiran kelewat lebar dari wanita cantik berambut pirang yang berstatus sebagai ibu dari si Kembar.

"Yang penting nilai mereka masih masuk standar naik kelas, kan?" katanya santai. Pantas saja anaknya luar biasa. Ibunya juga enggak kalah _luar biasa_ ternyata.

Guru mana yang tidak botak kalau begini terus.

Mau ambil langkah lanjut, Kepala Sekolah _dag-dig-dug_. _Adviser_ terbesar sekolah mereka adalah Uchiha. Kalau anaknya diapa-apakan, _bagaimana jadinya sekolah ini?_

Memang sulit hidup di zaman di mana uang terlihat menyeramkan.

Masih waras sampai saat ini pun, Takeda sangat bersyukur. Semoga saja...Takeda tidak mengalami penuaan dini satu tahun ke depan.

.

.

.

 ** _Mālie_** : tenang dalam bahasa Hawaii.

 _ **Aloha :**_ selamat tinggal/sampai jumpa dalam bahasa Hawaii.

 _ **Ikemen :**_ pretty-boy, cowok imut, atau apalah itu

 _ **HTML :**_ _Hyper-Text Mark Languange_ , bahasa komputer. Salah satu penjabarannya adalah yang digunakan di web dan diuraikan oleh web browser.

 **Yosh! Segitu dulu prolognya ya. Deskripsi latar masih sekilas, karena belum menyorot dari sisi pasangan tercinta kita dan dua bintang baru : Eiji dan Chiharu!**

 **Referensi cerita Snow White yang Chic pakai itu dari animasi om Disney. Habis yang itu menurut Chic seru :v**

 **So... Apakah yang ini mau dilanjut?**

 **Let me know what're you thinking about! Review, please~**

 **Sekian terimagaji,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	2. Family Time

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything. Fans obsession, not for commercial. Copyright=Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, absolutely.**

 **Warning : Alternative Universe, Sasufem!Naru, possible!OOC, Confusing!EYD, wierd!fluff-stuffs, possible!brain-crack, freak-time!life-basis, possible!over-imagination, and other standard warnings**

 **Enjoy, please~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, langit malam terlihat amat indah dengan butiran bintang yang menghiasnya. ¾ wujud bulan nampak di sana dengan cahaya pantulan matahari yang begitu terang. Alarm tanda habisnya jam besuk di Uzu Hospital sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Dari ruang IGD terdengar suara bangsal yang menggelinding cepat di atas permukaan lantai—korban kecelakaan yang akan dipindahkan ke ruang operasi untuk menjalani pembedahan oleh dokter yang bertugas. Suara langkah dan isak tangis keluarga terdengar nyaring karena koridor mulai sepi.

Tapi, suara-suara menyesakkan itu tidak sampai di telinga Uchiha Sasuke. Jangankan masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri, baru juga mendekati daun telinga sudah membal duluan. Seolah telinga CEO Uchiha Group itu dibuat tuli mendadak, atau menjalani malfungsi sehingga hanya satu suara saja yang memenuhi indera pendengarannya.

" _Oa...! Oa...!_ "

Suara tangis bayi.

"Selamat, Tn. Uchiha! Bayi kembar. Satu laki-laki, satu perempuan," Dokter bersalin melepas sarung tangan karet bersimbah darahnya—mengulurkan tangan, berniat menyalami Sasuke.

 _Sasu jadi Ayah! Sasu jadi Ayah! SASU JADI AYAH! YEAH!_ —mungkin begitulah bunyi batin Ayah baru itu. Dalam imajinasi, dia sudah _gangnam style_ saking senangnya, walau di depan hanya memasang pose keren ditambah senyum jaim dan anggukan formal.

Jaga _image_ , katanya.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap, tak lupa bersama si Kembar yang tampak bersih bersinar ( _s*nlight_ ). Keluarga dan kerabat diperkenankan untuk membesuk sekaligus, selama tidak mengganggu pasien kamar sebelah.

"Hebat _euy_! Langsung dua sekaligus!" Kurama menepuk punggung Sasuke keras-keras, tertawa keedanan. Bangga, _mamen_.

"Pasti tiap malem berjuang, ya? Berapa ronde tuh?" Kenji—jagoan Kurama tidak mau kalah dengan Ayahnya.

 _Itu anak 6 tahun kepalanya kejedot apaan? Novel Icha-Icha Paradise?_

"Yang perempuan boleh dong, diambil jadi menantu?" Shikamaru nyengir sendiri, membayangkan putranya yang baru berumur 6 bulan itu jadi jodoh salah satu pewaris pundi-pundi Uchiha di masa depan. Sang istri sudah mesem-mesem mengedipkan matanya.

"Errngggh!"

...Eits. Jangan memikirkan yang aneh-aneh dulu. Itu bukan rintihan perjuangan orang boker, kok. Itu tadi suara erangan Sakura—dokter anak bagi si Kembar—yang sedang sibuk jambak rambut nyentriknya, terlampau gemas dengan si Kembar yang kini tengah tidur dengan damai.

Abaikan saja dia.

Pasangan Uchiha Senior tidak berkomentar apa-apa, karena sibuk mengagumi cucu pertama mereka dengan mata berbinar-binar, tidak mau jauh dari box bayi. Berbeda dengan putra pertama mereka yang sudah beraura suram dengan mata tajam tertuju pada si Kembar, pisau sudah siap di tangan.

"Itachi, kau jadi mengupas apel untuk Naruto tidak?"

"...Hn,"

"Mereka cantik dan ganteng! Lihat, Suigetsu!" Karin heboh sendiri menarik-narik tangan Suigetsu untuk mendekati box bayi.

"Iya, kau benar!" ajaib, Suigetsu yang biasanya cari ribut kini malah menanggapi Karin dengan cengiran lebar. Juugo—di belakang mereka—jadi tidak ada kerjaan.

Entah ganteng dan cantiknya itu dilihat dari mana. Padahal seperti yang kita tahu, tipe wajah bayi di mana-mana itu begitu-begitu saja. Kalau sudah besar baru terlihat perbedaannya.

Di tengah kehangatan itu, Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum kelewat lebar, bahkan barisan giginya yang biasa disembunyikan kini terlihat sebagian. Pancaran matanya yang biasa tenang menghanyutkan kini terlihat sangat silau. Di mata Naruto, badan Sasuke mengeluarkan cahaya imajiner seperti kepala botak Dewa Neptunus tanpa mahkota dalam Spongebob The Movie.

"Sas...?"

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Punggungnya masih jadi sasaran tabokan Kurama pun sepertinya tidak terlalu dipedulikan. Bentuk rambutnya yang sudah tidak karuan karena dihajar oleh tangan Sara—yang masih sibuk tertawa usil—juga dibiarkan. Ekspresinya tetap menyilaukan seperti sejak pertama Naruto dipindahkan ke kamar ini.

 _Tunggu dulu..._

Naruto melotot horror. Jangan-jangan...Sasuke kemasukan arwah penunggu kamar ini?

Selagi pusat perhatian tertuju pada box si Kembar dan Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto menurunkan infusan dari tiangnya, diletakkan secara hati-hati di pangkuan. Lalu, entah dengan energi yang datang dari mana, Naruto mengangkat tiang alumunium itu, langsung menghantamkannya pada suami tercinta.

"...Nar—!" Sakura yang (kurang) beruntung karena menyaksikan dimulai dari tiang itu terangkat hingga mengecup mesra Uchiha Sasuke, mangap-mangap bagai ikan lohan.

 _BUAGH!_

Sasuke _tepar_ tak sadarkan diri.

Para penjenguk menganga kompak, ketika sang Tersangka menyipitkan matanya tajam.

"Arwah _kampret_! Keluar dari tubuh Sasuke!"

Sebelum _headline_ koran mengatakan Uchiha Sasuke mati terbunuh gara-gara disangka kesurupan, sohib Sasuke memilih menjauhkan tiang infusan dan beberapa benda berpotensi bahaya dari Naruto.

"Hei! Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti penghuni RSJ?!" Naruto melotot tidak terima bahkan ketika mertuanya sendiri menjauhkan box bayi dari bangsalnya.

Suami kelewat bahagia disangka kesurupan. Dasar stres.

 _Kapan beresnya otakmu itu, nak_?

.

.

.

Dunia heboh menggosipkan kabar menggemparkan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke ternyata telah berkeluarga dan memiliki dua anak kembar. Berjuta fansnya menangis dalam kamar, melepas poster segede tembok dengan tidak ikhlas, bermaksud _move on_ dan mendukung idola mereka dari jauh. Para penggemar yang cukup berani meyakini dalam hati bahwa _sebelum bendera kuning berkibar Uchiha Sasuke harus kita kejar_ , berhasil dibuat mundur oleh pengumuman menggemparkan tentang seluk beluk wanita yang menjadi isteri dari pria idaman mereka.

Namikaze Naruto. Mewarisi rupa dan senyum menawan dari Sang Ayah. Satu kikikan kecil cukup untuk membuat berjuta pria bertekuk lutut padanya. Memimpin Sarutobi Corp selama 5 tahun dan menjadi sesosok eksekutif handal yang tak dapat diremehkan, sebelum akhirnya titel itu diserahkan kepada sepupu tercinta sekaligus penerus—Konohamaru, di Amerika. Tubuh ideal yang tidak kekurangan maupun kelebihan muatan, tampang awet muda seperti masih SMU, sampai para pemudi _ngeces_ ingin punya tubuh sepertinya. Dari tampang saja cukup untuk membuat para penggemar Sasuke mundur sepuluh langkah menjauh. Tambahan fakta (dari sohib semasa SMU Uchiha Sasuke) bahwa keduanya telah berhubungan dari SMU hingga terpisah oleh samudera—tapi tetap saling menunggu. Kisah cinta klasik yang biasa kita dengar di telenovela kesukaan ibu rumah tangga. Kurang apa coba?

Seolah ingin memberi efek halilintar dan awan kelabu dari kehebohan yang terjadi, Uchiha Sasuke sengaja mengadakan jumpa pers untuk mengenalkan keluarga kecilnya pada dunia.

Mendengar pengakuan idolanya, para penggemar reflek berlari mundur dengan keadaan detak jantung berdebar tidak karuan.

...Siap-siap bagi tukang peti mati di luar sana. Mungkin saja kalian kebanjiran pesanan. Mungkin, lho ya. Mungkin.

Berbeda dengan keadaan dunia— _lebih tepatnya para fans_ —yang sedang kelabu, Mansion megah milik Uchiha tiba-tiba saja mengalahkan sinar mentari. Melihat kebahagiaan pasangan yang baru dikaruniai dua malaikat Uchiha membuat semua pelayan berseri-seri. Bahkan, wajah Ibiki selaku pemimpin _bodyguard_ paling sangar terus dihiasi senyum lebar. Gelak tawa mungil dari si Kembar ketika bermain dengan Sasuke—yang memutuskan untuk bekerja di rumah sampai saatnya tiba—terdengar bagai nyanyian surga. Bunyi bel tanda pulang sekolah juga kalah indahnya.

Mansion yang semula seperti rumah berhantu tiba-tiba seperti surga.

.

.

.

Melihat bagaimana si Kembar tumbuh dan berkembang, terkadang Sasuke merasa khawatir. Ia takut ada yang salah dengan perlakuannya pada kedua buah hatinya itu. Kalian tahu sendiri, ada pepatah : _Like father, like son_. Oke, bolehlah kalau si Kembar mau mengikuti kegantengan dan kekerenan Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke tidak mau mereka seperti dirinya di masa lalu. Terlalu sibuk dengan dunia sendiri, mengabaikan lingkungan sekitarnya, terperangkap pada pusaran kejengahan yang ia buat sendiri demi menjadi penerus Uchiha yang baik dan benar di mata Fugaku. Sampai-sampai begitu dapat hiburan di SMU, sekali lepasnya, _darr_ ,langsung jadi _Ketua Saklek_ punyanya Klub Jurnalis. Tambahan, dulu di hatinya, sempat membekas rasa benci pada Ayahnya sendiri.

Sasuke takut kena karma. Tampang boleh mirip Robin Hood, tapi hatinya seimut marmut. Sasuke tidak siap untuk dibenci dua malaikat tercintanya.

"Mereka tidak akan membencimu, Sasuke. Percaya padaku, oke?" ujar Naruto menenangkan. Mata birunya menatap teduh pada si Kembar yang sedang sibuk bermain kucing-kucingan di halaman belakang rumah. "Kalau pun mereka membencimu, kan masih ada aku yang setia mencintai, hahaha!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Kalau di masa-masa Sasuke masih mengemban titel JONGJIR alias JOmblo NGenes tapi taJIR, perkataan Naruto itu sudah pasti melambungkannya sampai ke Matahari dan meleleh di sana. Sayang sekali, untuk saat ini, ia malah merasa Naruto memberitahunya untuk tidak usah terlalu memerdulikan jika si Kembar membencinya.

 _Hey, mana bisa seperti itu!_

"Ada waktu di mana mereka terus ada di pangkuan kita, hanya bisa menangis ketika ingin sesuatu. Waktu di mana mereka mulai merangkak dan belajar untuk mengatakan satu atau dua patah kata ambigu. Waktu di mana kedua kaki mereka mulai mampu untuk menopang badan, tertawa kekanakkan dengan gigi yang mulai banyak. Waktu di mana mereka sudah bisa mengkomunikasikan banyak hal dan bisa bermain sendiri, ketika kita hanya perlu memantau mereka," Sasuke berkedip pelan ketika sebuah kecupan ringan didapat oleh pipi kirinya. "Akan ada saatnya, ketika anak merasa benci pada orang tua. Tugas kita hanyalah tetap berada di sisi mereka dan memberikan semua kasih sayang yang kita miliki, _anata_..."

Sasuke berdecak takjub mendengar kata-kata bijak itu. Itu seriusan Naruto, wanita yang tega menggamparnya menggunakan tiang infusan sampai tak sadarkan diri hanya karena Sasuke gagal mengontrol senyum—akibat dari terlalu bahagia?

...Super sekali.

"Sudah, jangan terlalu khawatir! Percayakan saja Eiji dan Chiharu padaku! Aku akan menunjukkan kehebatan Papa mereka!"

Pada akhirnya Sasuke hanya manggut dan merangkul mesra isteri tercintanya itu. Menikmati detik-detik kebersamaan mereka yang sudah pasti berpeluang terhalang oleh kewajibannya mengurus perusahaan.

 _Apa lagi yang harus dilakukan seorang suami selain percaya pada isterinya?_

 **#Ehem**

Yang _mblo_ jangan ngiri. Ingat, kata Naruto juga, semua akan ada waktunya...

Berharap saja, kalian masih bernapas dan tidak jadi tengkorak saat waktunya tiba, haha!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sequel to "Yang Benar Saja"**

 **Twin Trouble**

 **Chic Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Family Time**

 _BYUR!_

"PAPA BANGUN! HARI SUDAH SIANG!"

Sasuke terlonjak bangun. Dengan kantung mata agak menghitam—hadiah dari seminggu berturut-turut tidur larut untuk mengerjakan laporan tahunan, Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk siap beraktifitas. Pria itu memasang senyum simpul pada kedua buah hatinya. Tangan besarnya bergerak untuk menepuk gemas si Kembar. Ketika keduanya menghindar dengan pandangan jijik, Sasuke tersadar.

Tangannya dihiasi cairan lengket. Sepertinya cairan itu adalah 'sesuatu' yang si Kembar pakai untuk membangunkannya—artinya badan Sasuke pun, ikut dihias cairan lengket itu. Perlahan, Sasuke dekatkan tangannya ke hidung.

Endus. Endus. _Endus_.

 _Kampret! Ini bau anyir apaan? Telor?_

Sasuke melompat dari kasurnya, langsung berlari keluar kamar dengan tatapan sangar bak Raja Singa ketimpuk berak kuda nil.

"KURAMA SIALAN! KAU AJARI APA ANAKKU KALI INI?!" jeritan murkanya terdengar bahkan sampai satu komplek.

Sang Tersangka—Kurama, sudah lari duluan keluar mansion dengan tawa laknat menggelegar, sukses membuat tukang sayur yang melewat buru-buru mencari tempat perlindungan—takut diserang orang gila.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke langsung mengamuk dan meneriakkan nama sang Ipar. Pasalnya, setiap Kurama berkunjung ke rumah, ada saja hal-hal abnormal yang dilakukan oleh si Kembar untuk bisa membangunkannya. Bayangkan saja, bulan kemarin, si Kembar mencolokkan terminal panjang, lalu memasukan dua jari Sasuke ke dalam dua lubang yang tersedia. Pas sekali rumah mereka tidak pernah mengalami mati listrik.

Masih untung Sasuke masih hidup juga.

Entah Kurama memang memendam dendam kesumat pada Sasuke, atau umurnya yang semakin dewasa tidak bisa menyembuhkan keusilannya yang luar biasa, sampai nasehat dari Sara pun hanya diberi anggukan tanpa pembuktian yang jelas. Kejadian terus terulang dengan bentuk yang berbeda.

Naruto yang pada dasarnya begitu peka bahwa di balik canda tawa Sasuke bersama si Kembar tersembunyi kelumet pekerjaan, membiarkan Kurama berulah. Bagus untuk hiburan, katanya. Entah hiburan untuk Sasuke atau hiburan bagi diri sendiri yang Naruto maksudkan di sini.

Kita tak akan pernah tahu otak _anti-mainsetrum_ itu isinya apa.

Karena, meski sudah menjadi Nyonya Uchiha, nyatanya Namikaze tetaplah Namikaze.

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi dimulai dengan damai. Suara alat makan yang saling bersentuhan pun terdengar teratur—benar-benar adab makan keluarga kerajaan. Dengan memerhatikan gerak-gerik orang tua mereka setiap makan, si Kembar berhasil mengikuti dengan baik. Para Pelayan menggelengkan kepala—takjub, anak sekecil itu cara makannya sudah dapat diacungi jempol.

Tapi, seperti kunjungan keluarga Namikaze biasanya. Ada saja hal-hal abnormal yang terjadi di Mansion Uchiha.

Ketika Kurama sudah duduk tenang di kursi—sibuk menikmati cita rasa masakan adiknya yang amat ia rindukan, jagoan kecilnya ganti berulah. Tapi, tidak pada Uchiha Sasuke. Nyali bocah SD tersebut hanya sebesar biji sawi untuk mengusik sosok berambut pertengahan antara pantat bebek dan ayam itu. Kenji melempar asal sendok yang ia pakai untuk makan, meremas nasi secukupnya untuk dibuat bagai bola. Bola nasi melayang, sukses menghantam puncak kepala pirang Chiharu—menempel sebagian di sana.

Sara dan Naruto tersedak secara bersamaan—sukses membuat pelayan hebring berebut menuangkan air putih di gelas mereka yang tandas isinya seketika. Dua Ibu itu hendak bangkit dan memberi sedikit 'hadiah' pada Kenji yang usil. Tapi, pergerakan mereka dihentikan oleh tangan mungil Chiharu yang terangkat. Wajah gadis kecil itu menunduk. Begitu terangkat, semangkok aburage melayang ke arah Kenji.

"WAR TIME!" deklarasi Chiharu diakhiri dengan tiruan suara orang-orang suku pedalaman.

Dalam hitungan detik, meja makan bertransformasi jadi arena perang. Saat dua bocah pirang di sana sibuk saling melempar makanan, para pelayan berusaha keras menghindari serangan makanan. Sara dan Naruto berusaha mencari celah untuk mengibarkan bendera putih di tengah perang makanan itu. Hanya Kurama yang tertawa di sana, seolah perang yang ada di hadapannya adalah sebuah sarana hiburan.

Eiji—berada tepat di tengah seolah menjadi batas wilayah bagi Chiharu dan Kenji—menjadi sasaran empuk makanan yang melayang. Di rambut hitamnya bertengger mangkuk terbalik, dengan mi yang terjulur seolah bocah itu memakai wig salah posisi. Kemeja yang dipakainya sudah dihias noda kuah berbeda. Tapi, dengan keadaan tubuh yang sudah mengenaskan, Eiji hanya memakai sebelah tangan untuk memegang piring bersih yang digunakan sebagai tameng dari piringnya dan melanjutkan santap pagi dengan tenang.

Sasuke yang masih berusaha menarik perhatian Eiji dengan cara menarik kakinya dari kolong meja mulai kehabisan akal. Ini anak, bagaimana bisa masih ada nafsu untuk menyantap makanan dengan apa yang sudah terjadi di sekitarnya?

Hebat sekali.

"...Kalian sudah kenyang, ya?" geraman rendah dari Naruto sukses membuat dua prajurit dadakan membeku dan berhenti melayangkan serangan pada lawan. Keduanya meneguk ludah, saling tatap untuk merencanakan teknik melarikan diri dari malaikat maut, dalam perdamaian. "CHIHARU! KENJI! BERESKAN SEMUA INI!"

Pada akhirnya, amukan Naruto yang bisa menghentikan perang itu.

"EIJI! BERHENTI MAKAN DAN BERSIHKAN DIRIMU!"

"Kenapa aku ikut kena marah juga, Ma?! Kan aku gak nakal!"

Sasuke, masih di kolong meja, mulai berencana mencekik Kurama.

.

.

.

Kedatangan keluarga Namikaze Kurama sebenarnya atas dasar undangan dari Naruto. Sudah dari jauh-jauh hari, mereka berencana menghabiskan liburan di Yukino bersama. Tadinya, mereka janjian bertemu langsung di Villa milik Uchiha di sana. Tapi dasar Kurama suka cari gara-gara, ia sengaja mampir dulu untuk _sedikit_ mengusili Uchiha Sasuke.

Kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana hasilnya.

Perjalanan dilakukan dengan mobil terpisah. Sebenarnya sih, bisa saja menggunakan satu mobil milik Sasuke—mengingat hanya empat orang dewasa dan tiga anak-anak sisanya. Tapi, melihat Chiharu dan Kenji masih saling memelototi satu sama lain, Sasuke meminta Kurama bawa mobil sendiri saja. Karena _mood_ Chiharu sedang buruk, gadis itu jadi diam saja sepanjang perjalanan.

Mobil jadi sepi. Sasuke tidak terlalu menyukainya.

Sampai di Villa, Fugaku dan Mikoto sudah menunggu di ruang keluarga. Wajah keduanya langsung bersinar begitu cucu kesayangan mereka sudah tampak batang hidungnya. Chiharu tentu langsung berhambur memeluk kakeknya dengan kikikan senang. Semua rasa kesal yang dipendam untuk Kenji tampak luntur, begitu disodorkan _game console_ oleh Fugaku.

"Yeay, ayo main, Kek!"

Berbeda dengan kembarannya yang langsung cerah, Eiji malah bersembunyi di belakang Naruto, matanya menyipit penuh kesiagaan—tertuju pada satu-satunya wanita berambut hitam mulai beruban di sana.

Ya, Uchiha Mikoto—neneknya.

"Ei-ji! Main sama Nenek, yuk?"

Naruto tertawa geli ketika merasakan cengkraman Eiji mengerat pada ujung jaketnya.

"Nenek punya baju ba—"

"—ENGGAK MAU! EIJI MAU PULANG! HUWAAAA!"

Gelak tawa pecah begitu si sulung Uchiha-Namikaze melakukan jurus seribu langkah untuk menghindari Mikoto yang sudah siap dengan satu g _oodie bag_ berisi beberapa pasang pakaian untuk dipakaikan pada Eiji.

"Lihat, Eiji! Ini lucu, lho! Ada sayapnya!"

"ENGGAK MAU! EIJI ENGGAK MAU PAKAI BAJU PERI! PAKAIKAN PADA CHIHARU! DIA CEWEK!"

"Lho... Tapi di mata nenek, yang lebih imut itu kamu, Ei!"

"ENGGAK MAU! NENEK PEYOT, JAUHI AKU! MAMA! TOLOOOOONG!"

Naruto yang sibuk tertawa sampai berjongkok tidak mengindahkan teriakan minta tolong dari anaknya. Sasuke yang tidak tega melihat Eiji seperti dikejar-kejar orang gila langsung menggendongnya, sedikit menjauhkan bocah itu dari jangkauan Mikoto.

"Bu, kan aku sudah bilang, jangan memakaikan baju perempuan pada Eiji!" Sasuke protes.

"Ibu tidak bisa menahannya, Sasuke! Setiap melihat baju anak-anak, yang terpikirkan pasti Eiji! Habis wajahnya itu lucu sekali..." ujar Mikoto beralasan. Matanya mulai mengedip usil begitu sadar Eiji melirik ke arahnya. "Dia pasti imut memakai ini!"

"AKU TIDAK IMUT, NENEK PEYOT! AKU GANTENG! KATA MAMA AKU GANTENG!" bocah yang biasanya pendiam itu kembali menjerit tidak karuan. "Iya kan, Pa?!" sambung Eiji meminta persetujuan.

"I—"

"—Wajah Papamu juga imut, tahu, bocah!" sebelum Sasuke selesai menjawab, Kurama mendahuluinya. "Kau itu mirip Papamu. Makanya wajahmu juga sama imutnya. Tuh, tanya pada Itachi!"

Itachi yang mendadak jadi pusat perhatian mendengus risih. "Apaan, sih? Jangan tanya padaku! Tanyakan saja pada beberapa kolega Ayah yang mengira Sasuke kecil itu anak perempuan!"

Sasuke menyipit tajam pada sang Kakak,"...Itachi..."

"Apa? Kau mau protes? Itu faktanya, Sasuke! Meski di sekolah penggemarmu banyak sekali, tapi tidak menutup sejarah bahwa kau pernah dibelikan gaun oleh kolega Ayah!"

Wajah Sasuke memerah antara malu dan marah. Sadar apa yang dikatakan Paman Itachi adalah kebenaran, Eiji mulai meronta di pangkuan Sasuke. Begitu lepas, bocah itu berlari menghampiri Mamanya.

"MAMA! AKU MAU GANTI PAPA! ENGGAK MAU TAHU, TITIK! AKU ENGGAK MAU DISEBUT IMUT! POKOKNYA GANTI PAPAAAA!"

Sasuke melotot horror mendengar jeritan putranya. Yang lain mulai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal menanggapi keluguan Eiji.

"Hmm... Bagaimana ya?" Naruto menopang dagunya, seolah sedang menimbang-nimbang keinginan Eiji.

"GANTI, MA! GANTI SAMA YANG GANTENG! EIJI MAU PUNYA PAPA GANTENG BIAR DISEBUT GANTENG JUGAAA!"

"Biar Mama pikirkan, sayang..."

" _YOU'RE THE BEST, MA!_ "

"Hehehe... Kau punya usul Papa baru yang ganteng?"

"...Bagaimana kalau..."

...Sudah ditentukan. Sasuke ingin gantung diri di pohon tomat sekarang juga.

.

.

.

Semalam, salju turun dari langit, menyelimuti permukaan bumi dengan warna putih. Begitu pagi tiba, Kenji menyeret si Kembar untuk bermain perang bola salju. Semula, Eiji berhasil memimpin dengan lemparan yang selalu tepat mengenai kepala dua saudaranya. Namun, ketika Chiharu dan Kenji sepakat untuk bekerja sama menyerang Eiji, bocah itu mulai tersudutkan.

Eiji mulai panik, ketika benteng yang sengaja ia buat untuk perlindungan—terancam hancur diserang bola salju secara bertubi-tubi oleh Kenji dan Chiharu.

 _Eiji harus cari bantuan!_

Mata biru Eiji bergerak gesit meneliti lingkungan sekitar. Ada dua pelayan pria yang sibuk menyingkirkan gundukan salju dari jalan— _bukan kandidat prajurit salju yang Eiji cari_. Ada Paman Kurama yang sedang membantu Paman Itachi— _entah melakukan apa, yang penting mereka juga tidak akan membantu Eiji untuk memenangkan peperangan_. Ada Kakek Fugaku— _lupakan, Eiji tidak mau encoknya kakek kambuh lagi_ —dan juga Nenek Mikoto— _sampai kiamat pun Eiji tidak mau minta bantuannya, yang ada Nenek Mikoto mengajukan syarat agar Eiji mau dijadikan model baju-baju anak yang diborong olehnya._

Terima kasih banyak. Eiji masih ingin kegantengannya terjaga dari baju penuh _glitter_ dan berwarna _cantik_ itu.

Lalu, pandangannya berlabuh pada Sasuke yang sudah siap memakai pakaian hangat, hendak pergi keluar dengan kertas daftar belanjaan di tangannya.

Cengiran menghampiri wajah Eiji. Dia tahu siapa yang harus ia mintai bantuan.

"PAPA! BANTU EIJI MENYERANG HARU DAN KAK KENJI!" sahut Eiji sekeras yang ia bisa, mulai menyerang dua orang yang disebutkan lagi.

Sasuke terlonjak. Melihat ke sumber keributan, ia tersenyum geli. Tanpa menghabiskan banyak waktu, Sasuke bergabung dengan Eiji untuk menyerang Chiharu dan Kenji.

Perang berlangsung dengan seru. Setidaknya, bagi Eiji yang secara spontan berada di puncak pertempuran.

"Eiji curang! Masa dibantu Papa?!" Chiharu langsung protes begitu kedua kubu sepakat untuk menghentikan perang karena sudah kelelahan.

"Iya nih, Paman Sasuke bagaimana, sih? Mengganggu saja! Orang dewasa jauh-jauh, sana!" Kenji ikut mencibir.

Sasuke tertawa lepas. Dia juga pernah jadi bocah, tahu! Masa sih, hanya karena dia sudah dewasa, ia tidak boleh bersenang-senang? "Kalian sendiri yang curang duluan. Masa Eiji diserang berdua? Hayooo..." Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan ketika dua bocah itu menunduk malu-malu.

Selagi Sasuke menimpali setiap ocehan tiga anak kecil di hadapannya, Naruto muncul dari dapur—masih memakai celemek. "Sasuke? Kenapa malah di situ? Belanjaannya mana?"

 _Ah, shit. Aku kelupaan._

"Katanya mau sup tomat? Ayo cepat sana!" Naruto berkacak pinggang, menyipitkan matanya tajam. Setelah Naruto kembali ke dalam, Sasuke menatap Chiharu dan Eiji bergantian. "Siapa yang mau ikut Papa?" ajaknya.

Chiharu langsung menanggapi ajakan itu dengan cengiran lebar. Sedangkan Eiji malah balik menatap Sasuke selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya beralih pada Kenji.

"Kak, kita main mobil remot di taman, yuk!" ajak Eiji disambut dua jempol tangan milik Kenji.

Diam-diam Sasuke merasa kecewa. Eiji seolah masih menolak bersamanya. _Bagaimana kalau Eiji aslian minta ganti Papa?_

Sebelum Eiji masuk ke Villa bersama Kenji untuk mengambil mainan mereka, Sasuke menggenggam tangan kecilnya. Ia menyejajarkan tinggi mereka dengan berjongkok. Lalu, Sasuke melepas syal yang dipakainya untuk dipakaikan di leher Eiji. "Jangan dilepas, nanti kau sakit. Mulai sekarang, kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu dan Chiharu, oke?" jeda sejenak. "Sebentar lagi kau sekolah. Jadilah anak yang hebat. Papa berangkat!"

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, menggenggam erat tangan Chiharu seolah takut putri kecilnya itu akan hilang selama perjalanan. Tanpa pria itu sadari, Eiji masih menatapnya dengan senyum lembut.

"...Ada apa nih? Tumben senyum sama Paman Sasuke," Kenji menatap Eiji curiga. Seingatnya, yang nempel sekali pada Paman Sasuke adalah Chiharu. Eiji lebih betah bersama Bibi Naru. "Gak jadi ganti Papa?" sindirnya.

Eiji nyengir. "Gak, ah. Eiji sayang Papa yang sekarang," ujarnya diakhiri tawa.

Kenji memutar bola matanya heran. _Dasar anak kecil labil!_ —pikirnya dalam hati. Teringat alasan utama Eiji minta ganti Papa, Kenji mengernyit. "Itu artinya kau masih imut, kan?"

"Gampang!" cengiran Eiji melebar. "Kita suruh saja Papa operasi plastik jadi ganteng!"

 _Gubrak!_

Kenji _sweatdrop_. Ia akui, Eiji memang anaknya Bibi Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Twin Trouble : Family Time—END**

 **A/N**

 **Selamat Libur (yang akan berakhir) dan Tahun Baru! Semangat buat Anikiku di luar sana, yang masih asyik masuk kuliah haha! Semoga kencanmu dengan dosen dan tugas menyenangkan! *digorok**

 **Ah... Maaf jika tidak secepat yang kalian minta. Chic sempat bimbang akan langsung loncat menyorot kehidupan sekolah si Kembar atau bagaimana. Pada akhirnya, beginilah chapter 1 yang Chic suguhkan untuk kalian semua. Tidak langsung diperlihatkan** _ **awesome**_ **-nya si Kembar. Kita mulai dari bocah lucu-imut-nggemesin dulu ya, hohoho! Semoga tidak mengecewakan!**

 **Yosh, langsung saja kita jawab review dari Prolog kemarin.**

 **Zora Fujoshi** : Hahaha... Murid seperti mereka memang luar biasa :v Iyaa ini sudah dilanjut! Hubungan siapa? Waduh, sepertinya seru didemo olehmu... *lol*

 **Ayuni Yuukinojo** : I luph yu tu hahaha... Shock? Wkwkwk... Mungkin Sasuke butuh keberanian sebesar alam semesta untuk melakukannya~ Saa? Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu~

 **Jasmine DaisynoYuki** : Seru? Haha masa sih? Wooo pasti seru, dong! Authornya kan se _saklek_ Chic! *busungin dada* #apayangkausombongkannak?

 **askasufa** : Tau nih, si Naru haha~! Terima kasih banyak untuk dukungannya... *bow*

 **Hyull** : Haha iya ini sudah lanjut kk~! Gak lama kan? *nyengir*

 **GazzelE VR** : Hahaha... Nih sudah di-up! Flashback dulu ke sebelum mereka sekolah ya :p

 **Khioneizys** : Haha iya ini dilanjut! Chiharu hebat? Woo... Eiji juga gak kalah hebat, kok! Nanti duanyanya unjuk gigi :v

 **Rin SafOnyx** : Haha terima kasih mau menunggu~! Hmm? Perjalanan cinta mereka? Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak wkwkwk

 **Guest** : Penasaran pada apa dulu nih? Haha... Iya ini sudah dilanjut!

 **primara** : Penebar teror alami? Wkwkwk... Iya sih. Chic juga terkadang bisa mati kutu kalau menghadapi bocah sekritis itu hahaha! Iya terima kasih!

 **namikaze yulianita** : Ahaha masa sih? Semoga masih keren dan gokil yaa

 **zadita uchiha** : Ahahaha iya ini sudah dinext! *bow*

 **Hany Hyuuga** : Wow... iya ini sudah dilanjut. Wkwkwk

 **guestny guest** : Waduhaha sampai sakit perut begitu... Iyaaa ini sudah lanjut~!

 **Rezesty :** Terima kasih! Ini sudah dilanjut, tidak lama kan? *wink* Thaaaanksss

another **Guest** : Aww Chic dibilang the best! SASU-AYAM! CHIC DIBILANG DE BES! *cekek Sasuke, ketawa edan* Yup, Eiji cew— _mobil remot melayang_ —cowok. Chiharu cewek. ea nie syudah dih lanjuddh *ketularan virus alay*

 **Anonim18** : Ending yang bukan Chic banget? *mikir *gagal loading* Ahahaha memang Chic itu harusnya bagaimana? Semoga ini Chic banget yaaa

 **Shuu Akina** : Haha kebetulan di chapter ini ada adegan absurd mereka. Hmm... ya, Kurama jadi sama Sara, punya anak namanya Kenji. Itachi...? Hmm... Kau bisa menyimpulkan sendiri akakak!

Atau... kau mau jadi pasangannya? *kedipkedipbalik

 **uzumaki megami** : bukan. Mereka anak Megatron hahaha

 **yelena milanova** : Ah, seorang mantan-sider. Terima kasih mau menyempatkan review! *senyum jaim* *padahaludhsiapgangnamstyle* Kau bebas memanggilku apapun yang kau mau^^ Yaa semoga saja bukan hanya menelurkan, Chic juga bisa menetaskan karya ini yaa haha

sign,

Chic White

 **margareta310** : Mungkin karena proses pembuatannya amat hati-hati? Karena authornya tidak mau mengecewakan reader? :) Ini sudah dilanjut, terima kasih telah menunggu~!

 **aiko no hime chan** : Bagus dong! Siapa tau dia bisa nyelusup sistem keamanan om google, terus dapet uang :v Ini sudah dilanjut, terima kasih dibilang keren!

 **eti. nexapel** : Haha syukurlah kalau ngakak :v Chic senang calon penghuni RSJ bertambah banyak *ehh wkwkwk. Itachi? Yaaa mau tidak mau dia jadi jomblo. Memangnya, siapa yang mau sama Kakek Perkasa sepertinya? *ketawa laknat* Btw, suara apaan tuh, kratak-kratak? *nyengir

 **Ice Scarlet** : Eh? Otakmu konslet? Haruskah Chic panggil pegawai PLN? :v Haha tanggung jawab? Bukan Chic yang menghamili kucing tetangga!

Ini sudah dilanjut kok *wink*

 **shin is minoz** : Ada dooong... Iya lah campuran keduanya, wong anak mereka :p Ini sudah dilanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan~

 **ayanara42** : wkwkwk masa sih? Haha iya, akhir chapter YBS memang merujuk untuk pengantar Twin Trouble ini. Terutama Omakenya. Nice Deduction!

 **Yoooosh! Adakah yang terlewat?**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak! Semoga ff yang ini mengalahkan YBS ya, hahaha *AAMIIN***

 **What do you think about this one?**

 **Review please~**

 **Oh, ya... Untuk yang menunggu UP untuk cepat update, harap bersabar. Chapter 29 adalah penentu Naruto akan tetap atau kembali seperti semula. *spoiler* Chic masih bimbang dibuatnya :v**

 **Sekian terimagaji,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	3. Uchiha Eiji

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything. Fans obsession, not for commercial. Copyright=Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, absolutely.**

 **Warning : Alternative Universe, Sasufem!Naru, possible!OOC, Confusing!EYD, wierd!fluff-stuffs, possible!brain-crack, freak-time!life-basis, possible!over-imagination, and other standard warnings**

 **Enjoy, please~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awalnya, Eiji tidak mau berdekatan dengan Chiharu. Hanya pada waktu-waktu tertentu seperti duduk di mobil saja bocah itu tidak banyak berkomentar. Tidak, Eiji tidak benci pada Adik Kembarnya, kok! Sekeras apapun Eiji mencoba untuk bisa benci pada Chiharu, keinginannya itu tidak pernah berhasil diwujudkan.

Bagi Eiji, Chiharu itu anak yang egois. Jika mereka mendapatkan sesuatu, jatah Eiji selalu berakhir diklaim oleh Chiharu. Pernah sekali, Eiji mencoba mempertahankan apa yang menjadi haknya. Chiharu malah menangis, seolah Eiji-lah yang salah. Memang tak ada yang menyalahkan Eiji, Mama bahkan cenderung memarahi Chiharu jika anak itu egoisnya sudah keterlaluan. Tapi, Eiji selalu berakhir mengalah, tidak tega melihat wajah menggemaskan adik kembarnya dihujami air mata.

Pada akhirnya Eiji jadi terus mengalah sampai Chiharu keenakan. Papa mereka saja ikut dicap hak milik. Eiji jadi selalu berakhir dengan Mama. Sampai sekarang pun, Eiji merasa dekat-dekat dengan Papa ketika Mama tidak ada di ruangan yang sama merupakan suatu hal yang salah. Eiji memilih membiarkan Chiharu menguasai perhatian Papa, lalu masuk ke kamar atau menghabiskan waktu bermain piano di ruang musik sendirian, terkadang ditemani oleh Mr. Morino.

Entah apa yang telah Eiji lakukan sampai Chiharu jadi seperti itu padanya. Yang jelas, kata pelayan, hubungan mereka berdua dari bayi memang sudah seperti itu. Chiharu yang seenaknya dan Eiji yang terus tertindas. Tidak mungkin, kan kalau Eiji pernah berbuat salah atau Chiharu yang memendam dendam padanya. Sekecil itu mana ngerti. Kalau ada yang harus disalahkan, tentu saja Mama dan Papa. Mereka pasti pernah berbuat dosa, Eiji yakin 100%.

Ya, Eiji memang tidak benci pada Chiharu. Tapi kalau tidak mau melihat wajahnya selama beberapa waktu sih, Eiji sering mengalaminya. Muak sekali melihat wajah cerminannya dengan rambut berbeda model itu. Rasanya Eiji ingin meminjam pentungan milik satpam depan rumah dan menghantamkannya pada kepala pirang kembaran yang selalu berbahagia di atas penderitaannya itu sekeras yang ia bisa.

Saking malasnya berdampingan dengan Chiharu, Eiji bahkan ikhlas-ikhlas saja saat anak itu menguasai kamar berisi kasur bertingkat yang seharusnya milik berdua itu. Toh, di kamar tamu yang ia huni kasurnya lebih lebar, hoho. Eiji yang pada dasarnya mewarisi kebiasaan tidur _kebo_ sang Mama semasa sekolah jadi semakin betah bergumul dengan selimut. Membangunkannya saja Naruto harus bolak-balik berpuluh kali.

Eiji merasa, Chiharu itu seperti tidak mau diganggu olehnya. Hanya saat bersama Kak Kenji saja anak itu mau bercengkrama lepas dengannya. Ya—ah, walau akhirnya Eiji berakhir jadi keusilan dua anak pirang itu lagi. Selama Chiharu tetap ceria, Eiji tidak keberatan bertahan seperti ini, meski artinya Eiji terlupakan. Asal Chiharu bahagia, Eiji akan bahagia.

Pernah sesekali Mama mengusulkan agar Eiji mencoba untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Chiharu. Karena darah itu lebih kental dari air. Bagaimana pun juga, Chiharu tetaplah adik kembar Eiji. Seseorang yang harus Eiji lindungi sebagai Kakak yang baik. Kalau tidak dekat kan, Eiji tidak tahu apa yang Chiharu alami dan rasakan. Kalau sudah begitu, bagaimana Eiji bisa melindunginya?

.

"Eiji..."

Eiji mengusap matanya tidak percaya. Jam dialog di dekat kasur menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Di sampingnya, di atas kasur kamar tamu yang ia tempati, Chiharu duduk sambil memeluk boneka tomat pemberian Papa. Rambut pirangnya berantakan, matanya terlihat membengkak.

Ini bukan mimpi. Eiji tidak percaya jika Chiharu yang pertama menghancurkan benteng penghalang di antara mereka. Padahal Chiharu sendiri yang menjauhkan Eiji dari dunianya.

"B-boleh aku tidur denganmu?" Pinta Chiharu dengan suara serak.

Sudah dua minggu lamanya Papa tidak pulang ke rumah. Selama dua minggu itu tak ada yang jadi sasaran keusilan Mama. Tak ada lagi protesan kekanakkan hanya karena kurangnya porsi tomat. Tak ada lagi jeritan emosi gara-gara _kejeniusan_ Paman Kurama. Tak ada lagi tantangan yang ditujukan untuknya dan Chiharu. Tak ada lagi tebak-tebakan di waktu santai sore sambil minum teh. Tak ada lagi waktu bermanja-manja bagi Chiharu dengan Papa.

Selama dua minggu ini, Chiharu lebih banyak mengurung diri di kamar.

Bergeser ke samping—memberikan ruang untuk Chiharu berbaring, Eiji menguap dan berujar, "Sudah malam. Tidurlah!"

Dengan ragu Chiharu membaringkan diri, melepas boneka kesayangannya begitu saja—ganti memeluk Eiji. Memejamkan matanya, Chiharu bergumam pelan, "Selamat tidur, Kak Eiji..."

"Hn. Selamat tidur, Haru."

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, tidur Eiji terganggu oleh suara langkah terburu-buru yang terdengar dari luar. Merengut kecil dan berniat protes pada siapa pun yang telah mengganggu tidur tampannya, Pangeran Cilik kepunyaan Uchiha itu bangkit dari kasurnya perlahan, agar tidak mengganggu Chiharu yang masih terbuai dalam negeri mimpi.

Keluar dari kamar tamu, Eiji disuguhi hiruk-pikuk penuh kepanikan dari pelayan. Alhasil protesan Eiji telan untuk diri sendiri. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk egois.

"A-ah! Tn. Muda sudah bangun?" salah seorang pelayan menghampiri. Membungkuk sejenak untuk memberi penghormatan. Eiji mengangguk formal menanggapinya. "Apakah tidurmu terganggu?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Eiji belum bangun, ini Cuma arwahnya saja," bocah berambut raven model _spike_ itu tertawa geli. "Aku bangun sendiri, tenang saja!" sambungnya sedikit berdusta. Sekali-kali tak apalah, biar dipuji rajin. Hehe.

Pelayan itu mungkin akan memutar bola matanya tidak percaya kalau di hadapannya ini bukan anak sang Majikan. Kan _berabe_ kalau dirinya dapat citra tidak baik dari si Sulung Uchiha yang terkenal akan kesaksiannya yang jujur itu.

"Tn. Muda mau minum susu terlebih dahulu?" pelayan menawarkan.

Eiji menggeleng yakin. Minum susu dan sarapan bisa belakangan. Ia harus tahu apa penyebab kerusuhan rumahnya terlebih dahulu. Kan kalau semisal Mansion Uchiha dapat surat ancaman bom, artinya Eiji harus menyeret Chiharu dan Mama untuk mengungsi. Lalu setelah itu memanggil Paman Kurama untuk menjinakkan bom yang dimaksud. Kalau bom berhasil dijinakkan, yaa..., syukur. Kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa. Hitung-hitung mengurangi kepadatan penduduk.

"Ada apa ya...?" tanya Eiji tanpa basa-basi. Pelayan itu tampak gusar, seperti ragu antara menjawab atau tidak. "Mama mana?"

"A-anu—"

"—Sasuke... Kumohon angkat!"

Tepat saat Eiji mencari sosok Mamanya, wanita yang dimaksud melintas tak jauh dari tempat Eiji berdiri. Tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel, sedang berusaha menghubungi nomor Papa.

Yang tidak Eiji bayangkan, mata Mamanya berkaca-kaca—siap menangis kapan saja.

Sekilas kejadian di film aneh yang rutin Nenek tonton melintas dalam bayangan Eiji. Di mana seorang anak tidak sengaja melihat Ibunya yang menangis karena Ayahnya memutuskan tidak akan kembali ke rumah dan tak jua mengangkat telepon.

Eiji membulat horror. Ia tidak rela kalau Papa tidak pulang dan bertransformasi jadi Bang Toyib.

"Mama!" Wanita berambut pirang itu terhenyak, langsung menoleh ke arah Eiji. Eiji menghampirinya, melayangkan tatapan khawatir. "Ada apa?"

Seketika raut wajah Sang Mama yang sempat cerah karena keberadaan Eiji kembali meredup. Tangannya mendarat di puncak kepala Eiji, mengelus surai kehitamannya dengan penuh kelembutan. "Chiharu, Ei..."

Eiji spontan menghela napas. Lega rasanya, saat tahu kekhawatirannya ternyata tidak terbukti. Mama menangis bukan karena Papa tidak pulang.

 _Eh, tapi..._

"Ada apa dengan Haru, Ma?"

"A-adikmu hilang... Sebelum tidur Mama lihat dia di kamar, sungguh! T-tapi tadi pagi..."

 _Tunggu_. Eiji mengernyit bingung. Kalau Chiharu hilang, itu siapa yang ada di kamar tamu? Hantu? Alien?

 _Sepertinya Mama terlalu cepat menyimpulkan... Pantas semuanya panik, hehe..._

"Chiharu ada tahu, Ma!" Eiji tertawa kecil. "Lewat tengah malam dia pindah, tidur bareng Eiji."

"Yang benar?!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Eiji langsung menarik Mamanya ke kamar tamu. Membiarkan Mamanya melihat sendiri sosok Chiharu yang masih _ngeces_ di atas kasur.

"Tuh!"

"Terima kasih, sayang!" Mau tak mau Eiji tersenyum juga saat Mamanya mengelus dada—tampak lebih tenang. Bekas air mata memang masih ada di wajahnya. Tapi, setidaknya wanita itu kembali secerah mentari.

"!"

Dering telepon berupa instrumen musik aliran keras membuat Eiji tersentak. Mama langsung mengeluarkan ponsel, menempelkannya di pipi. Sebuah telepon rupanya.

"Sasukeee...!"

 _Eh? Papa itu?_ Eiji berkedip pelan. Perasaan, dering telepon Mama untuk nomor kontak lain pakai dering biasa-biasa saja, deh! Kok yang Papa pakai musik _hardcore_? _Ada apa ini?_

"...Hehehe. Tidak, tidak! Tadi...aku panik, kau tahu? Chiharu hilang dari kamar! –Nonono, ternyata dia Cuma pindah tidur bersama Eiji," Senyum hangat yang selalu ingin Eiji jaga kini terpatri di wajah Mamanya. "...Eiji? Kau mau berbicara dengannya?"

Eiji jadi dag-dig-dug sendiri begitu mendengar Papa ingin berbicara dengannya.

"...Siap. Nah, Eiji~! Ini Papamu ingin bicara!"

Setelah memberikan ponselnya pada Eiji, Mama menghampiri Chiharu dan mulai membangunkannya.

Ragu-ragu, Eiji dekatkan ponsel Mamanya ke telinga. Matanya membola begitu sebuah suara berat terdengar.

" _Selamat pagi, Eiji!"_

"P-Papa?!"

" _Bukan, ini Nenek Mikoto, Eiji-chan~!"_

Eiji melotot tidak terima mendengar suara tawa mengejek di seberang sambungan. "Enggak lucu, tahu!" protesnya.

" _Haha...! Iya deh, maaf. O...ya! Tadi kata Mama, Chiharu tidur denganmu? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"_ Eiji merengut. Selalu saja Chiharu! _"Eh? Apa ini? Jagoan Papa masa ngambek? Marah gara-gara Papa Cuma tanya Chiharu? Dengar suara Eiji saja, Papa tahu jagoan Papa ini baik-baik saja, atau...Jangan-jangan Eiji ikutan sedih Papa gak pulang? Enggak nangis, kan? Hayoo anak laki-laki mana boleh cengeng?"_

"Siapa yang cengeng?!" Eiji bersungut. "Ngapain juga sedih? Dih, sana! Hush, jauh-jauh! Biar Eiji jadi dapet Papa baru!"

Setelah itu hening. Naruto mulai memberikan tatapan berbahaya. Isyarat agar Eiji menjaga perkataannya. Eiji jadi tidak enak hati.

" _Err_...Pa? Papa tidak marah, kan? Tadi Eiji c-cuma kesal..."

" _...Papa tidak mungkin marah padamu, Nak."_

"...Oke," Eiji menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Papa...kapan pulang?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Pa? Pulangnya malam ini ya?" Eiji mulai memohon. "Mr. Morino sudah merindukan Papa."

Ibiki yang kebetulan lewat ruangan itu spontan terbatuk. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar perkataan puteranya yang tiba-tiba jadi _tsundere_ seperti ini. Ah. Jadi teringat Naruto di masa lalu.

" _Gantikan Papa di sana, ya? Papa percaya padamu."_

Setelah itu, sambungan terputus.

"Sudah?" Naruto tersenyum lembut pada puteranya, tak lupa memeluk gemas Chiharu yang sudah berhasil dibangunkan.

Selama beberapa saat, Eiji hanya diam menatap layar ponsel sang Mama dengan pandangan berpikir.

 _Aku...harus gantiin Papa?_

 _Pagi buta harus bangun dan langsung siap duduk manis baca koran?_

 _Main kuda-kudaan bareng Chiharu, harus mau jadi kudanya?_

 _Pake kacamata aneh yang bikin pusing itu?_

 _Gaya rambut diubah norak seperti pantat unggas?_

 _Harus tahan digoda kakak-kakak berisik, tante genit, sampai nenek keriput kalau keluar rumah?_

"EIJI ENGGAK MAU!" jerit Eiji tiba-tiba, membuat para pelayan yang semula bisa menghela napas lega kembali berlari panik dan menyerbu kamar tamu—langsung mengerubungi Tuan Muda mereka. Memastikan bahwa anak itu baik-baik saja.

Maksudnya Papamu menggantikan itu bukan artinya kau harus melakukan persis apa yang dilakukannya, Eiji.

Dasar bocah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hah? Adik? Maksudmu...objek bully?_ **—Grey, 20 Tahun. Mahasiswa (yang ngakunya) Teladan. Kakak idaman. Tapi bohong. *eh**

 _Hah? Kakak? Maksudmu...samsak tinju?_ **—White, 16 Tahun. Pelajar (ngakunya) kece, keren, gahol, populer di dunia nyata, maya, maupun dunia lain. Adik saklek. Tapi baik. Tapi saklek.**

 _Yaudahlahya..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sequel to "Yang Benar Saja"**

 **Twin Trouble**

 **Chic Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Eiji**

Para pelayan yang sedang bersih-bersih bersenandung ria. Sesekali, mereka mengajak lap pel, sapu, _vacuum cleaner_ , maupun kemoceng yang ada di tangan masing-masing untuk berputar sejenak—seolah-olah berdansa. Mengikuti alunan _Turkish March_ karya Mozart yang datang dari ruang musik.

Naruto—dalam keadaan demam namun memaksakan diri untuk keluar dari kamar dan bertahan duduk di ruang musik, tersenyum bangga melihat pergerakan gesit jari Eiji di atas tuts piano. Kalau biasanya wajah—yang mau tak mau Naruto akui memang menggemaskan untuk ukuran anak lelaki—itu dihias oleh senyum lugu, kali ini senyumnya lebih menunjukan kharismatik Uchiha yang mengalir dalam darahnya. Naruto tidak akan heran kalau sudah besar nanti penggemar Eiji mengalahkan jumlah penggemar Papanya.

Chiharu saja yang rutin mengatai Kakak Kembarnya imut bisa sampai dibuat terpesona dengan pipi merona. Baru sadar dia, punya Kakak keren. Begitu tuts berhenti mendapatkan gaya tekan, anak perempuan berambut pirang itu bertepuk tangan dengan heboh. Tertawa bahagia, sangat senang mendengar Eiji bermain piano untuknya.

Rencananya, hari ini setelah makan siang, Eiji, Chiharu, dan Naruto akan pergi ke Toko Buku untuk membeli peralatan sekolah—mengingat dua minggu lagi si Kembar akan memulai hari mereka sebagai murid Konoha Elementary. Tapi, ternyata tadi malam Naruto terserang demam sehingga tidak bisa mengantar si Kembar. Alhasil, mereka harus menunggu pengantar dadakan, yaitu Paman Kurama.

Selama menunggu, Chiharu mengajak Eiji ke ruang musik. Gadis itu penasaran ingin mendengar Eiji bermain piano. Kata Mr. Morino sih, Kakak Kembarnya itu cukup hebat. Chiharu ingin membuktikannya dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Lagu pertama, Eiji membawakan _Etude Op. 10 No. 4_ yang dirasa dapat menggambarkan kekelabuan hati Chiharu karena tidak berjumpa dengan Papa. Yang kedua _Etude Op. 25 No. 9_ karya Chopin, disertai lirik ngaco yang intinya menyuruh Chiharu jangan sedih hanya karena Papa tidak ada, masih ada dia dan Mama bahkan para pelayan yang setia menghiburnya. Walau tidak nyambung, yang penting Chiharu berhasil dibuat tertawa juga. _Turkish March_ ini adalah lagu ketiga yang Eiji mainkan demi menghibur Chiharu. Cukup untuk membuat Chiharu turun dari kursi dan melakukan sedikit gerakan tarian keram.

Naruto tertawa geli melihat ulah Chiharu. Tarian dan musik yang mengiringi tidak nyambung sama sekali. Tapi, tidak apa-apa lah. Yang penting semua bahagia.

"Aaa! Ajari aku bermain pianoooo!" Chiharu melompat-lompat heboh di kursi piano, membuat Eiji yang duduk di sebelahnya merengut protes. Takut kursinya patah. "Ajari! Ajari! Ajariiii!"

Eiji memutar bola matanya, tapi tetap tersenyum. Tangan Chiharu ia bimbing untuk bersiap di atas barisan tuts putih. "Kita mulai yang mudah dulu, _Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star_ di C Major saja ya?" setelah itu, Eiji mencontohkan dengan tempo lambat. Dua kali dengan bimbingan, Eiji menyuruh Chiharu melakukannya sendiri. Beberapa kali anak itu salah tekan. Tapi, pada akhirnya, dia bisa membabat habis satu bait lirik yang dibisikkan oleh Eiji. "Nah, nanti dicoba terus sampai terbiasa pakai dua tangan dan bernyanyi, oke?" Eiji nyengir.

"Kenapa gampang banget? Yang Eiji mainkan tadi terlihat lebih sulit!" Chiharu merengut protes. Baru saja belajar sudah minta yang lain. Mentang-mentang bisa mengikuti arahan Eiji dengan cepat. Dasar tukang pamer. "Mau lagu yang laiiin!"

Eiji mencubit pipi Chiharu agak keras. "Yee mana bisa seperti itu! Di mana-mana kalau belajar itu bertahap! Bukannya minta loncat langsung ke yang susah!" nasehat Eiji dengan tangan berkacak pinggang. "Dan... _ah_. Yakin lagu ini gampang?"

Eiji menyeringai, meminta Chiharu untuk duduk manis lagi dan membiarkannya menguasai tuts piano. Tidak seperti bagaimana ia membimbing Chiharu, saat tuts bisa ditekan santai oleh satu tangan, dua tangannya naik. Jari mulai menari lincah, suara anak-anak yang cukup merdu ikut bergentayangan.

" _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

 _How I wonder what you are!_

 _Up above the world so high,_

 _Like a diamond in the sky!_

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

 _How I wonder what you are!_

 _When the blazing sun is gone,_

 _When he nothing shines upon,_

 _Then you show your little light,_

 _Twinkle, twinkle, all the night._

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

 _How I wonder what you are!_

 _Then the traveller in the dark,_

 _Thanks you for your tiny spark,_

 _He could not see which way to go,_

 _If you did not twinkle so._

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

 _How I wonder what you are!_

 _In the dark blue sky you keep,_

 _And often through my curtains peep,_

 _For you never shut your eye,_

 _Till the sun is in the sky._

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

 _How I wonder what you are!_

 _As your bright and tiny spark,_

 _Lights the traveller in the dark,_

 _Though I know not what you are,_

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

 _How I wonder what you are!_ "

Selesai dengan _koda_ yang disisipi _fermata_ , Eiji bersidekap. Meskipun di mata biru Eiji terlihat jelas kilatan menyombongkan diri, itu tidak berpengaruh sedikit pun pada Chiharu yang semakin terpesona dengan permainan Kakaknya.

"EIJI HEBAT!" jerit Chiharu memuji sembari memeluk gemas Eiji yang langsung merona.

Naruto menyeringai senang melihat interaksi dua buah hatinya. Keduanya sama-sama masih malu-malu. Tapi, Naruto yakin nanti, mereka akan jadi Adik-Kakak kembar paling akrab yang pernah terlahir di dunia ini. Insting seorang Ibu tidak akan meleset.

"Wah, wah... Aku tidak tega untuk mengganggu momen damai ini. Tapi, sebaiknya kalian bersiap, keponakanku tersayang~!"

Sebuah suara yang tak asing menarik perhatian ketiga penghuni ruang musik. Ketiganya langsung menoleh pada sosok jangkung yang berdiri santai di daun pintu dengan seringaian khas miliknya. Mata semerah darah itu melembut.

"P-Paman Kurama!"

.

.

.

"Kau berbakat jadi seorang Ibu,"

Eiji menahan diri untuk tidak melepas sebelah sepatu yang ia pakai untuk dilemparkan ke wajah Paman Kurama karena telah mengatainya berbakat menjadi Ibu segala. Sudah tahu Eiji ini anak laki-laki!

Alasan pertama, itu tidak sopan. Selama ini Eiji diajari untuk selalu berbuat sopan pada orang yang lebih tua. _Pengecualian Nenek Mikoto karena itu salah ulahnya sendiri sampai Eiji memanggilnya Nenek Peyot segala._ Ini masalah harga diri, man.

Alasan kedua, nanti Mama marah. Papa yang ditakuti oleh jajaran bodyguard kekar keluarga mereka saja bisa menciut kalau melihat marahnya Mama. Bagaimana dengan Eiji yang apa-apa masih memanggil Mamanya?

Alasan ketiga, Kak Kenji bisa berulah mengubah warna rambutnya yang keren ini jadi merah muda. Entah cairan apa yang dipakai sampai hilangnya saja harus berminggu-minggu. Yang jelas, Eiji tidak terima rambutnya jadi _cucok_.

Alasan keempat dan yang utama, Eiji tidak setega itu untuk menggampar Paman Kurama pakai sepatu dengan alas keras miliknya itu. Mungkin Eiji akan memilih mencabut rem mobilnya sebelum pria bersurai merah ini pulang, nantinya. Kan kalau pukul pakai sepatu terlalu jelas bahwa Eiji yang melakukan. Kalau dengan rem dan nantinya Paman Kurama kecelakaan kan, perlu bukti dulu untuk menuduh Eiji sebagai pelakunya. Selama detektif hebat masih mengecil dan tidak berniat pindah dari fandom sebelah, Eiji yakin ia tidak akan jadi tersangka. Hoho.

Melirik ke sumber ejekan Paman Kurama, Eiji menghela napas. Chiharu sudah berhasil ia buat tidur, diantarkan ke negeri Mimpi oleh lagu _Nina Bobo_ yang Eiji kumandangkan secara halus. Hari sudah malam. Peralatan sekolah mereka sudah siap di bagasi mobil. Sekarang waktunya pulang.

"Kau memang mirip Papamu, Uchiha Eiji," Kurama lagi-lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pria cerewet macam dia pun bisa dibuat minim bahan obrolan kalau yang diajak bicara sediam Eiji, huh? "Itachi juga pasti setuju dengan pendapatku,"

"Kau tidak akan berhasil membuatku ingin ganti Papa lagi, Paman. Dan, asal kau tahu saja. Aku semakin tidak mau disandingkan dengan Papa," Eiji memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak mau jadi laki-laki yang tidak bertanggung jawab."

Mendengar perkataan Eiji yang tidak sepolos biasanya, Kurama menyeringai iseng. Baru ditinggal beberapa bulan saja pola pikirnya sudah mulai berkembang. Walau salah kaprah soal perjuangan Papanya, sih.

"Hei, Anak sok Pintar...! Apa kau tahu, Papamu sedang apa di luar sana?" Kurama terkekeh. "Jangan melihat sesuatu dengan sebelah mata, Eiji. Nanti enggak kelihatan,"

Eiji menatap Kurama aneh. Ya jelas saja kalau lihat orang dengan sebelah mata tidak akan terlihat. Mata yang satunya saja ditutup. -_- _Paman Kurama ini sedang melawak, ya?_

"Papamu justru sedang menjalankan tanggung jawabnya di luar sana," Kurama menghela napas. "Uchiha Sasuke bukan hanya seorang Papa, tapi dia juga tumpuan dunia."

"...Huh?"

"Sasuke adalah seorang CEO perusahaan yang mengatur ekonomi dunia. Bayangkan, apa yang terjadi kalau dia terus egois dan mengabaikan sebagian pekerjaannya?" jeda sejenak. "Apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia?"

Eiji mungkin terkadang masih berpikiran polos dan sempit, mengingat umurnya tak lebih dari 6 tahun. Tapi, dari kecil ia cukup sering memperhatikan berita ekonomi. Setidaknya, Kurama yakin Eiji mengerti apa yang hendak dijelaskan olehnya, terlihat dari membolanya dua mata itu.

"Aku kenal dengan adikku—Mamamu, Eiji. Kalau memang Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, tidak mungkin dia diam saja," Eiji hendak memprotes, tapi kembali mengatupkan mulutnya saat tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan. "Kau pernah lihat Mamamu protes dengan apa yang dilakukan Papamu?"

Eiji menggeleng. Justru setiap Chiharu atau dirinya mengeluh, Mama akan memberi mereka pengertian dengan sabar. Kalau Papa mereka itu keluar karena bekerja. Bukannya mengabaikan keluarga. Walaupun sebenarnya dia melakukan keduanya secara tidak langsung, sih.

"Sebenarnya, kedua orangtuamu melarangku untuk memberitahu soal ini. Tapi, aku tidak tahan jika keponakanku terus dimanjakan. Sudah saatnya kau tahu tanggung jawab apa yang kau miliki di masa depan."

Tiba-tiba saja Eiji merasa waktu berputar begitu cepat.

.

.

.

Eiji tersenyum puas begitu melihat ruang keluarga rumahnya kosong melompong. Berarti, akting _aku-mau-tidur-jangan-ganggu_ —nya berhasil. Mama dan Chiharu sudah keluar, mengunjungi calon 'Penjara _Part-Time_ bagi Anak-Anak' berlabel sekolah yang akan si Kembar Uchiha tempati nantinya. Memanfaatkan keahliannya dalam menyusup ke ruang musik setiap semua orang terfokus pada Chiharu, Eiji berhasil sampai di bangunan yang khusus dibuat untuk tempat berlatih _bodyguard_.

Satu pistol berada di tangan, Eiji melompat dan langsung mengarahkan moncong senjatanya ke Morino Ibiki yang sedang duduk santai melihat anak buahnya berlatih.

 _Cklek!_

"Angkat tangan!"

Respon terhadap bahaya muncul, semua yang ada di sana buru-buru meraih senjata terdekat dan bersiaga. Mereka semua melongo, ketika sadar penyusupnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah majikan mereka sendiri.

" _Err..._ Tn. Muda, sebaiknya kau turunkan pistol itu..." Seorang pria paruh baya memperingatkan. Agak ngeri melihat anak sekecil itu mainannya pistol.

"Eits, jangan bergerak!"

Semua semakin menganga begitu Eiji mengalihkan moncongnya kepada si Pria. Entah dari mana bocah itu mempelajari kuda-kuda siaga yang amat sempurna. Dan...apa-apaan gayanya itu? Menyipitkan matanya sebelah untuk lebih fokus pada target incaran?

Sepertinya Nyonya harus membakar koleksi serial _City Hunter_ milik Eiji.

"...Ada apa ini?" Ibiki yang responnya paling kalem (walau dalam hati dag-dig-dug juga, tidak menyangka si Diam dan Imut Eiji tiba-tiba muncul tanpa mereka sadari, memegang senjata dengan posisi pro pula) menghampiri dengan hati-hati. Pria itu agak berjengit begitu Eiji kembali menodongnya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tn. Muda?"

"Bukan BISA, tapi HARUS kau bantu. Antar aku ke Yukino sekarang juga untuk bertemu dengan Kakek dan Nenek," Eiji menyipitkan kedua matanya. Alih-alih terlihat seram seperti aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya, di mata para _bodyguard_ , wajah Eiji malah semakin menggemaskan. "Kalau kau menolak dan memberi tahu Mama, kutarik pelatuk ini sekarang juga."

Ibiki tidak peduli lagi soal _image Killer_ -nya. Pria itu membelalak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. _What the...? Uchiha Eiji? Minta diantar sampai mengancam dengan pistol segala? Bertemu neneknya pula?_

Ibiki tidak kaget kalau di depannya ini sebenarnya adalah Alien.

"Tak ada protes? _Good!_ Sekarang panaskan mobil! Kutunggu 15 menit!"

Eiji melempar kembali pistol yang memang milik Ibiki itu pada sang empunya. Begitu Eiji menghilang dari markas para _bodyguard_ , pria-pria yang eksentrik dengan pakaian dan kacamata hitam itu sontak tertawa berjamaah.

 _Yang tadi itu apaan? Tanda-tanda kiamat semakin dekat?_

Konyol rasanya. Mereka yang notabene jago beladiri dan urusan senjata bisa bungkam gara-gara bocah _nggemesin_ seperti Eiji. Padahal mereka bisa saja merebut pistol dari tangan bocah itu. Hanya saja mereka terlalu kaget. Apalagi...itu tujuannya hanya karena minta diantar? Tanpa mengancam juga mereka pasti menurut! _Wong, sabda pandito ratu, iki_... Permintaan majikan mana mungkin mereka tolak! Apalagi bayaran dari keluarga Uchiha itu— _xixixi_.

Yah, darah memang lebih kental dari air. Meskipun tidak pernah menyaksikan kelakar _unik_ dari Namikaze Naruto, ternyata Eiji bisa melakukannya juga.

 _Otakmu itu isinya apa, nak?_

.

Begitu sampai di Yukino, Eiji bergegas masuk ke dalam Villa. Ibiki heran, melihat keseriusan di wajah bocah itu. Memangnya ada apa, sih? Sampai Uchiha Mikoto—wanita yang ia cap sebagai musuh bebuyutan dari zaman belum punya gigi—saja mau didatangi begitu. Meskipun penasaran, Ibiki lebih memilih tutup telinga. Sudah jadi perjanjian tidak tertulis di tiap generasi _bodyguard_ , bahwa mereka tidak boleh mencampuri urusan Uchiha. Cukup dengar apa yang diintruksikan, lalu kerjakan. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Alhasil, Eiji masuk sendirian.

"Lho...? E-EI-CHAN?!" Mikoto memekik begitu sosok Eiji muncul di hadapannya dengan napas terengah—berlari dari luar. Wanita itu bahkan sengaja mencubit pipinya sendiri untuk memastikan semua ini bukan mimpi. Tahu ini kenyataan, Mikoto langsung bangkit dari kursinya. "EIJI-CHAN! NENEK MERINDUKANMU!"

Eiji berkelit, melompat kesamping, buru-buru mundur begitu Sang Nenek meringis karena encoknya kambuh—efek melompat tiba-tiba. Dengan alis berkerut, bocah itu bergumam cukup keras, "Ih, najis! Rindu pada yang lain, sana!"

Sudah pernah mendapat respon yang lebih durjana, Mikoto hanya nyengir. "Tumben, nih, main sendiri? Mamamu mana?"

"Pokoknya Mama ada di permukaan bumi," jawab Eiji datar. Matanya menelisik lingkungan sekitar, mencari sesosok pria tua yang hobi bermain _game console_ bersama Chiharu. "KAKEK! KAU DI MANA?!" panggilnya keras.

Dari dapur terdengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh dan pecah. Pelayan yang ada di sana berhambur panik, takut-takut Uchiha Fugaku yang memang ada di sana terkena serangan jantung gara-gara teriakkan membahana seorang Uchiha Eiji.

"Ish... Kenapa teriak-teriak?! Siapa yang mengajarkan Cucu Kalemku yang satu ini untuk berteriak, hah?!" Uchiha Fugaku keluar dari dapur dengan pisau daging ada di tangan.

Mikoto _sweatdrop_. _Kau mau mencincang orang, Ayah? Angkat pisaunya saja gemeteran begitu! Kakek tua diam saja, deh!_ —batin Nenek cantik itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Heran dengan kelakuan sang Suami.

Eiji sendiri, bergidik. Yaa siapa yang tidak takut kalau tiba-tiba seorang Kakek bertulang _reyot_ dan sering mengeluh terkena encok jadi kuat membawa pisau daging besar dan mengangkatnya?

 _Itu gimana kalau lepas dan menghantam kakimu, Kek?_

"Aku belajar sendiri," Sambar Eiji sebelum Kakeknya mulai ngelantur dan mengumumkan rencana pembunuhannya pada 'orang' yang ia kira menghancurkan _image_ kalem- _nggemesin_ cucu laki-lakinya itu. "Sebaliknya, aku ingin kalian menjelaskan sesuatu! HARUS DIJAWAB! EIJI GAK MAU TAHU!"

Eiji memasang tampang garang yang— _oh sayang sekali_ —malah membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan di mata kedua kakek-neneknya. Tapi, Mikoto heran juga. Jarang-jarang Eiji tahan bertatap wajah dengannya tanpa lindungan Naruto maupun Sasuke. Ini juga pertama kalinya intonasi bocah itu meninggi, pakai melotot mengancam pula.

Ada apa nih?

"Jelaskan padaku tentang Uchiha!"

Melihat seringai khas di wajah sang Suami, Mikoto menyipit—memperingatkan. Tanpa diperjelas pun mereka mengerti pertanyaan cucunya itu.

"Itu nama keluarga kita, Cu. Apanya yang harus dijelaskan?"

Eiji mendengus angkuh. "Eiji tahu Kakek tidak bodoh. Jelaskan!" tuntut bocah itu.

Mikoto hanya dapat menepuk jidatnya begitu Fugaku malah tertawa.

Ada yang bilang, _like father like son_.

Eiji saat ini sangat mirip dengan Sasuke saat menghadap Uchiha Madara untuk membebaskan Itachi dari kerangka Kewajiban Penerus Uchiha. Tak perlu ragu lagi hanya karena wajahnya terlalu menggemaskan. Eiji memang mewarisi darah Uchiha.

"Dengan senang hati akan kujelaskan, Uchiha Eiji—Cucuku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Twin Trouble : Uchiha Eiji—END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Little Omake..._

Sasuke melonggarkan dasi yang dipakainya, merebahkan diri di atas ranjang empuk hotel yang akan ia huni sampai satu minggu ke depan. Dirasa seper-sebagian rasa penatnya telah menguap, pria itu kembali bangkit dan beranjak menuju mesin pembuat kopi. Berharap kantuknya bisa tertahan sampai ia selesai dengan beberapa laporan pegawai yang tak sempat ia periksa di kantor cabang Okinawa.

Menunggu kopi siap, tangannya gatal ingin menyentuh ponselnya. Menatap teduh pada layar _wallpaper_ —yang berisikan tiga malaikatnya di Konoha sana. Dengan perbedaan waktu antara Jepang dan Konoha, Sasuke yakin si Kembar sudah tertidur. Waktu yang pas untuk menghubungi isteri tercintanya. Niat diurungkan, begitu ponselnya bergetar—tanda panggilan masuk.

 _Incoming Call : Ayah_

Sasuke mengernyit. Ayahnya jarang menghubungi Sasuke semenjak perusahaan Uchiha dipegang penuh olehnya. Tumben sekali?

" _Moshi-mo_ —"

"— _Stupid Old Man!"_

Sasuke berkedip. Tunggu dulu! Ini kan, suara...

"E-Eiji?"

" _Satu-satunya, yang paling keren, tampan, berani, dan tidak LEMAH seperti yang kau perkirakan!"_

Kedip. Kedip. _Kedip._

" _You're wierd. Seharusnya kau tahu aku tidak selemah itu. Hentikan kebodohan ini. Kau, pulang minggu ini, hadapi aku sebagai UCHIHA!"_

Lalu sambungan terputus.

Meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke yang kehabisan kata-kata, menatap ponselnya dengan mata membola. Bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi pada putra _nggemesin_ miliknya itu? Apa yang Eiji lakukan di Yukino sampai bisa meneleponnya memakai nomor Fugaku segala?

 _Pulang, berhadapan sebagai Uchiha?_

Kepenatan yang sempat hilang kembali menghampiri tubuh Sasuke.

Gantung diri di pohon tomat tidak mempan, kali ini Sasuke berniat gantung diri di pohon cabe.

Siapa tahu efeknya lebih terasa dengan adanya _cabe-cabean_.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Enggak lucu? BODO AMAT! HUAHAHA! *mulai menggila* #readerdipersilahkanuntukmembunuh #dosaditanggungolehpribadi**

 **Hehehe... Chic gak akan banyak komentar. Biar kalian saja yang berkomentar, hohoho...**

 **Tell me what do you think! Apakah ff ini boleh dilanjut atau tidak ^^**

 **Oke, kita langsung saja adakan sesi jawab ripiu chapter kemarin~!**

 **Ayanara 47 :** Iya, beneran. Greget, ya? Haha! Syukur deh, kalau kau suka :v Iya pastiii, apalagi kalau terus dapet review khukhu~

 **Byakuren Hikaru 83 :** Hehe... Terima kasih~

 **Hyull :** I know I'm luvable, hahaha! Mmuach juga ahahaha

 **Jasmine DaisynoYuki :** Gak berenti? Harus dicek di ITB dan IPB kewarasanmu, tuh! *innocentsmile* Haha terima kasih~

 **Satansoo :** Jangan jauh-jauh ke leluhur mereka. Seharusnya curigai dulu, jangan-jangan yang buatnya adalah Maddog *yaomingface*

 **Aiko Vallery :** Haha syukurlah kalau menghibur~ Terima kasih~

 **Androt . fivers :** Penantian? Kau menanti karya abal-abal ini? *senyum penuh haru* *susut ingus*

 **Ayuni Yuukinojo :** bukan END ffnya kok hahaha... Jangan panik~ FF ini tidak akan berakhir sampai Chic cantumkan keterangan [COMPLETE]. Jadi, siapkan kewarasan kalian agar tahan dihantui author saklek ini dan ceritanya yang tak kalah saklek *lalungakak*

 **Sentimental Aquamarine :** Wkwkwk... Chic kasih selamat untukmu karena telah ditimpuk kamus tebal haha... Kau mending, tahu! Chic ketahuan bikin ff ini langsung dapet tatapan horror dari Grey—babang kece Chic, tambahan kata-kata, "Ana ngundurin diri jadi kakak lu!"

*ngebayangin Omah Kushina sama Mikoto barengan nyerbu Eiji* *lalu ngakak guling-guling*

Hoho... Thanks for your support! *bow*

Semangat akan selalu ada selama kalian masih mau membacanya *berlinangairjamban*

Salam kembali!

Chic White

 **InmaGination :** Waduh, Chic dipanggil Kakak... *senyum kece* Oke siap, laksanakan!

 **Khioneizys :** Mereka anaknya. Tentu saja akan lebih greget! Hahaha!

 **Rin SafOnyx :** Ngidam bom nuklir, kali *lol*

 **Eti. nexapel :** Bisa retak, eh? *ngakak* Hoho... Orang sunda juga ya? Kalau bukan pasti enggak bakal nyadar si rubah itu ngomong sunda :v

Iyaa pasti dilanjut~

 **Guestny guest :** Chic sendiri senang dengan pembaca yang menghargai karya abal-abal ini. Tentu saja Chic akan merespect review kalian! *grin* Semakin kau semangat mereview, Chic semakin semangat untuk melanjutkan wkwk... Ini sudah dilanjut~

 **Xiaooo :** Ahaha... Masa sihhh?

Oh iya boleh dong, walau belum tentu reqnya terwujud wakakak.

Iya sip, terima kasih~

 **Dewi 15 :** Haha... Hati-hati dengan kewarasanmu, nak. Jemputan dari RSJ datang bukan merupakan tanggung jawab penulis =D

 **Yelena Milanova :** Yak. Kirain ngefans sama Chic, wkwkwk! Dia dikasih makan rujak paku sama Bapaknya :v Uchiha enggak laku? Bisa, lah! Kan Itachi itu Uchiha gagal! *ngakak *digorok Itachi*

Pertanyaanmu terjawab di atas yaa hahaha... Terima kasih~!

With (Fried) Chic(ken) spirit,

Chic White.

 **NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki :** Dia emang kesurupan, kali. *kalem* Haha terima kasih~! Reviewmu mewarnai hati kelabu Chic, ahahaha!

 **Askasufa :** Haha... Mereka memang keluarga anti-mainsetrum. Mainnya langsung halilintar :v *maksabanget*

Hahaha... Pikiran bocah lugu, maklum saja =P

Iya terima kasih^^

 **Arum Junnie :** Gantung diri di rumput tekinya nanti aja ya, kalau si ayam sudah ngenes banget. Sekarang kita gantung dulu di pohon cabe :v Thanks!

 **Edo. Saputra. 1000469 :** Ahaha benarkah? Syukurlah~ Haha iya, terima kasih karena telah menunggu~!

 **Primara :** Thanks! Iya pasti dilanjut~! Wahaha... Chic juga pengen punya. Kayaknya greget khukhu

 **Aiko no hime chan :** Hahaha... Malah tadinya Chic mau buat Naruto gampar pake kasurnya. Tapi, berhubung dia baru saja melahirkan sehingga hal itu menjadi tidak masuk akal, jadinya hanya tiang infus saja. Kan, meski kerempeng, digampar pake itu lumayan _nyut-nyutan_ juga. Ahahay! Thanks! *grin*

PS : Sasuke jangan dioplas. Dia udah ganteng dari sononya. Biar oplas buat yang kurang ganteng aja *keepsmile*

 **Adakah yang terlewat?**

 **Hehehe... Terima kasih kalian, barisan para reader. Dan semua yang hanya, menjadi silent reader. *bacanya pakai nada lagu "Terlatih Patah Hati"***

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~!**

 **Sekian terimagaji,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**

 _PS : Untuk yang mengikuti ff Uzumaki's Prodigy, Chic tadinya akan mengupdate bersamaan dengan TT chap 2 ini. Berhubung ada yang harus diedit terlebih dahulu dan Chic sudah tidak kuat untuk molor, alhasil update diundur besok. Hoho. Cheers!_


	4. Uchiha Chiharu

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything. Fans obsession, not for commercial. Copyright=Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, absolutely.**

 **Warning : Alternative Universe, Sasufem!Naru, possible!OOC, Confusing!EYD, wierd!fluff-stuffs, possible!brain-crack, freak-time!life-basis, possible!over-imagination, and other standard warnings**

 **Enjoy, please~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Chiharu. Sekolah di Konoha Elementary, Kelas 1 asuhan Hanase Takeda. Rambutnya pirang, dikuncir dua. Mata biru dan senyum menggemaskan, tak heran jika Chiharu dibilang mirip boneka. Dua bulan berstatus sebagai murid sekolah, guru-guru mulai meliriknya. Mereka bilang orang tuanya benar-benar hebat, bisa mendidik anak manis penuh sopan santun itu. Dalam sekejap, hampir semua murid di sekolah menyukai bocah itu dan tak segan mengajaknya ke kantin bersama.

Dengan sikapnya yang penurut, Takeda sempat bertanya-tanya bagaimana bocah itu bisa menjadi saudara kembar dari bocah yang selalu bisa membuatnya ingin menggaruk tembok atau barangkali menendang mejanya setiap sehabis mengajar.

Ah, andai saja mereka tahu kebenarannya.

Bagi para Pelayan, Nona Muda mereka itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Okelah, perawakannya memang menggemaskan. Tapi, tidak dengan sikapnya. Berapa kali bocah itu dengan sengaja mengotori pakaiannya dan menggulingkan diri di lantai yang baru saja dipel beberapa detik yang lalu? Berapa kali Pelayan terkena perangkap yang selalu berakhir dengan badan penuh butiran tepung? Berapa kali Chiharu menunjukkan kehebatannya dalam menjahili orang?

Setelah berkali-kali ditegur dan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Sang Mama, apakah ia jera?

 _Oh, tentu saja tidak._

Menurut Chiharu, rasa puas setelah berhasil membuat orang teraniaya akibat kejahilan yang ia lakukan terlalu besar untuk sekadar menghiraukan amukan Mama.

Jangan salahkan Kurama maupun Kenji. Ini tak sepenuhnya salah mereka. Pada dasarnya, mereka-mereka yang menuruni genetik Klan Namikaze memang memiliki sifat jahil bawaan.

Selain jahil, dalam penilaian para Pelayan, Nona Muda Uchiha yang satu ini sangat egois dan keras kepala. Dia memang tidak manja dan ingin dibelikan segala hal yang baru ditemuinya. Tapi, sekalinya punya keinginan, sulit sekali untuk membuatnya diam sebelum memilikinya. Bagi bocah itu, ia BISA dan HARUS BISA mendapat apa yang diinginkannya. Tak peduli meski harus merebut barang milik saudara kembarnya sendiri.

Untuk yang satu ini, Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan menolak untuk disalahkan. Wanita muda yang merupakan mantan eksekutif handal dan sedang menggeluti dunia kepenulisan itu berujar, "Sifat obsesif yang absolut itu bukan kepunyaan Namikaze. Kalian bisa salahkan Uchiha Sasuke,"

Okelah, Chiharu akui, dia memang egois. Apa yang ia inginkan HARUS menjadi miliknya. Dan ia tidak terima, jika ada yang MENCURI apa yang ia anggap MILIKnya. Orang tuanya sekalipun!

Tersebutlah saat Uchiha Sasuke kembali dari antah-berantah—Chiharu menolak keras bahwa Papanya menghilang di rumah karena alasan pekerjaan, disebabkan tak sedikit pun kabar maupun dering telepon untuk bocah itu yang terdengar, makanya begitulah bocah itu menyebutnya—dan mencuri Kak Eiji dari kasur tingkat bagian atasnya selama satu hari dua malam penuh untuk mendatangi Kolega- _party_ di luar kota, Chiharu meradang.

Papanya yang sangat ia cintai dan ia banggakan menghilang meninggalkan luka yang begitu dalam. Chiharu tidak lagi peduli soal kepemilikannya atas Papa. Apalagi ketika dia sudah berdamai dengan Eiji dan mereka jadi tidur satu kamar, tak lupa sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, Papa dibuang ke laut saja. Chiharu punya Eiji. Tidak ada lagi yang Chiharu butuhkan dengan semua keceriaan yang dibawa kembali di hari-hari kelamnya oleh Eiji. Lalu, saat Chiharu sudah mulai melupakan Papa, Ayam Toyib itu kembali ke rumah dan mencuri Kak Eiji MILIKnya tanpa izin?

 _Bagaimana Chiharu tidak emosi_?

Seharusnya kemurkaan Chiharu mereda ketika terbangun dan mendapati Kak Eiji sudah kembali ke kasur di atasnya. Tapi, setelah itu, Kak Eiji jadi berubah. Eiji yang kalem, pasrahan, dan _nggemesin_ menghilang dari muka bumi, digantikan dengan Eiji yang _songong_ dan bersikap seolah dia adalah Dewa yang harus disembah.

Rutinitas harian Chiharu dalam mengganggu ketenangan para Pelayan digantikan oleh Kak Eiji.

Niat Chiharu mengacaukan mental Takeda- _sensei_ di kelas diserobot oleh kakak kembarnya yang tiba-tiba bertransformasi menjadi Mesin Filosofi Berjalan.

Sesekali Eiji masih mengikuti permintaannya untuk memainkan piano di ruang musik, tapi selebihnya Sulung Uchiha itu mengurung diri di Ruang Kerja sekaligus Perpustakaan rumah mereka.

Chiharu tidak perlu berkonsultasi pada siapa pun untuk tahu bahwa semua ini ulah satu-satunya Ayam Toyib yang ia kenal. Uchiha Sasuke telah merenggut Kakak Kembar _nggemesin_ MILIKnya! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Dia harus dibalas!

Ah, tidak, tidak. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Chiharu lebih dari sekadar sadar bahwa ia hanyalah bocah SD. Chiharu tentu saja akan meminta bantuan orang yang lebih dewasa. Tidak mungkin ia balas dendam pada Uchiha Sasuke tanpa kaki-tangan.

Mr. Morino dan anak buahnya sudah pasti Chiharu coret dari daftar orang yang berpeluang menolong aksinya. Mereka loyal pada Papa. Berpotensi menjadi rekan pengkhianat.

Paman Kurama juga tidak memungkinkan. Dengar-dengar sedang keluar kota.

Kak Kenji? Sejujurnya, Kak Kenji adalah orang yang paling Chiharu harapkan untuk' Operasi Balas Dendam Pada Uchiha Sasuke' ini. Tapi sayang sekali, perubahan Kak Eiji malah membuat Kak Kenji mengalihkan titel 'sepupu tersayang' padanya.

Kakek-Nenek? Ini yang paling mustahil. Bukannya balas dendam, yang ada Chiharu dibuat repot oleh kambuhnya _encok_ mereka. Generasi tua yang terkadang jalan saja kakinya gemetar begitu tidak pantas melakukan aksi-aksi keren seperti yang Chiharu rencanakan saat ini.

Lalu, opsi terakhir adalah...Mama. Chiharu sebenarnya ragu. Karena biasanya, kalau bocah pirang itu menginginkan sesuatu, baru memanggilnya dengan nada memelas saja sudah dijatuhi tatapan tajam seolah berkata _apa-lagi-yang-kau-mau-apakah-tomat-satu-truk-belum-cukup-untukmu?_. Tapi, karena tak ada pilihan lain, Chiharu terpaksa menghampiri wanita berhati lembut namun lebih seram dari Ghoul atau Titan kalau sedang marah itu.

Mama sedang duduk santai di pelataran rumah, tempat biasa keluarga mereka menghabiskan waktu sore dengan minum teh. Dan... Ya, Mama sedang mengerjakan naskahnya di laptop ditemani secangkir teh hijau.

"Maa...?" Chiharu duduk di kursi sebelah Mama. Ia sangat senang saat Mamanya tidak menunjukkan penolakan—malah tetap santai dan menyeruput tehnya setelah merespon dengan gumaman. "Bantu Haru balas dendam pada Papa, ya?"

Mama terbatuk. Chiharu hanya nyengir begitu Pelayan di sekitar mereka memekik panik. Bahkan beberapa menyempatkan diri untuk mendelik tajam padanya. Pembalasan untuk tante-tante jahat itu bisa dilakukan lain waktu. Chiharu punya satu prioritas utama saat ini.

"Balas dendam?" Akhirnya Mama berbicara juga. _Sudah tidak tersedak, ya? Haru bikin tersedak lagi boleh tidak, Ma?_ "Kenapa kau mau balas dendam pada Papa? Memang apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"Mama tidak sadar?" Chiharu berdecak tidak percaya, membulatkan matanya untuk mendramatisir suasana. "Papa telah mencuri Eiji punya kita, Ma!"

Naruto berkedip. _Mencuri...?_

"Ih, Mama kok jadi lelet gini? Makanya, otak cepat di- _upgrade_ , Ma! Jangan biarkan _Edge_ terus!" Chiharu mencibir dengan tidak sopannya.

Naruto berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengambil samurai di _dojo_ dan memutilasi sosok kurang ajar di hadapannya ini.

 _Inget, Nar! Waktu brojolinnya enggak segampang itu! Sia-sia perjuanganmu kalau bocah ngeselin ini dibunuh sebelum tumbuh dan mengabdi padamu!_ —batin Naruto saat itu. Dasar Mama sinting.

"Jadi...?"

"Begini, Ma...," Chiharu mendengus kesal. "Sejak diculik Papa waktu itu, Kak Eiji jadi berubah! Chiharu pengen balas dendam! Pengen Kak Eiji balik lagi seperti dulu!"

Naruto terpaku. Memang benar, sih. Meski sedang _face-to-face_ dengannya anak itu tidak berubah, _image_ Eiji di mata orang sudah lain. Anak itu bertransformasi menjadi Uchiha _ngeselin_ yang _songongnya_ minta ampun.

"Mama mau membantuku?"

Kalau _son_ bisa 'sesongong' _father_ nya...

Kenapa _daughter_ tidak bisa 'seabsurd' _mother_ nya?

"Dengan senang hati Mama akan membantumu, Sayang~!"

Naruto menyeringai kejam.

 _Lihat saja kau, Uchiha Sasuke!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Eh, beraninya bully Adek gua! Belum pernah ngerasain rasanya digigit Singa Rabies, ya?! White, gigit dia!"_ — **Grey. Entah mau bela atau bikin adeknya dongkol.**

" _Ya ampun... Demamnya tinggi banget! Kakak ambilkan Bayg*n ya? Mau dioplas sama deterjen, enggak?"_ — **Grey. Entah lagi perhatian atau bikin adeknya dongkol.**

" _Kakak berangkat. Nanti pulang Kakak bawa batu kerikil untuk oleh-oleh,"_ — **Grey. Entah mau pamit ikut study tour atau bikin adeknya dongkol.**

" _Tentu aja Kakak sayang kamu, Dek! Mau gimana lagi? Ditawar juga udah takdirnya dikasih Adek yang begini macamnya..."_ — **Grey. Entah emang sayang atau bikin adeknya dongkol aja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sequel to "Yang Benar Saja"**

 **Twin Trouble**

 **Chic Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Chiharu**

Seantero Konoha gempar. Malam itu, di saat langit sedang cerah-cerahnya dan sebagian besar penduduk sedang menuju rumah, suara ledakkan keras memecah keheningan. Gedung megah bertingkat berlabel UCHIHA dengan lambang kipas merah-putih di sisinya dan lingkungan sekitar dipenuhi asap tebal.

Pihak keamanan panik, langsung menelepon polisi, ambulan, sekaligus pemadam kebakaran. Mereka khawatir terjadi penyerangan teroris atau ajakkan perang militer dari negeri tetangga. Begitu asap pekat menghilang, rombongan bagian keamanan dan antek-antek yang mereka panggil hanya bisa menganga. Meski suara ledakkannya amat dahsyat, tak ada yang terjadi pada bangunan itu. Satu-satunya keanehan hanyalah listriknya yang mati.

Teringat Tn. Uchiha ada di dalam gedung itu, pria-pria berjas oranye kemerahan masuk ke gedung dengan panik. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka membawa tubuh Tn. Uchiha yang tidak sadarkan diri. Penduduk sekitar menjadi saksi bisu tubuh CEO Uchiha Group itu dimasukkan ke dalam mobil ambulan.

.

Keesokan paginya, tersadar dalam ruangan serba putih, Sasuke mengernyit tidak mengerti. Pandangannya langsung berpusat pada Naruto yang sedang anteng dengan laptopnya di sofa ruang VIP itu. Sasuke meringis kecil melihat kantung mata di wajah jelita itu. Apakah Naruto menunggu dan tidak tidur semalaman?

"Naruto...? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napas, menyimpan file yang sedang dikerjakannya, baru menutup benda elektronik yang saat itu menjadi fokus perhatiannya. Menyimpannya hati-hati di sofa, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di samping bangsal. Tersenyum lembut, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk memberi ciuman selamat pagi untuk Sasuke.

"Tadi malam ada yang menyerang kantor pusat. Suara ledaknya seperti bom besar, asapnya tak kalah mirip. Tapi, tak ada yang terjadi selain listrik yang mati. Kau ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di meja kerjamu. Saat ini polisi sedang menyelidiki," Naruto bangkit sejenak untuk mengambil sesuatu dari laci, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Pelaku meninggalkan ini,"

Sasuke menerima kertas itu dan membacanya hati-hati.

 _ **Di perayaan HUT Uchiha Group, aku akan datang dan mewujudkan Serial Kick 8.**_

 _ **Moonlight Magic,**_

 _ **Kaitou KID (doodle)**_

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa sarkastik. _Lelucon apa ini?_ Seseorang telah mengacau di perusahaannya dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai Kaitou KID, tokoh pencuri gadungan yang ada di serial komik?

Lihat saja kalau sampai si Pengacau ini ditemukan identitasnya! Dia akan menyesal karena telah mengusik kehidupan dengan Uchiha Sasuke!

"Oh, ya. Sepertinya perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan harus diundur, _Anata_. Kita tidak tahu kekacauan apa yang akan dilakukannya."

Sasuke mendengus. Diundur? Mana bisa seperti itu?! Perayaan HUT Uchiha Group ini sudah disiapkan sejak dua bulan yang lalu! Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan seonggok pencuri fiksi datang dan mengobrak-abriknya! Lagipula...kalau memang ia akan mengacau di pesta itu, berarti peluang menangkap basah identitasnya lebih mudah, bukan?

"Pesta akan tetap dilaksanakan. Peduli amat soal pencuri itu," Sasuke bersidekap menantang. Naruto tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Kapan aku boleh pulang dari tempat mengerikan ini?"

"Tempat mengerikan yang kau maksud adalah rumah sakit keluargaku, _hello!_ " Naruto mencubit kesal pipi Sasuke. Tapi, ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. "Siang ini kau boleh pulang. Kita akan langsung menjemput Chiharu dan Eiji dari sekolah."

" _Wakatta._ "

.

Setelah menjemput si Kembar dari sekolah, Sasuke meminta Ibiki mengantar mereka ke sebuah restoran ternama di Konoha. Tempatnya _cozy_ , masuk ke dalam sudah disambut oleh musik klasik. Mereka memilih meja dekat jendela.

"Kenapa kita tidak makan di rumah saja sih, Pa?!" Chiharu memprotes begitu buku menu disodorkan padanya. "Masakan buatan Mama kan lebih enak!"

Naruto melempar seringai penuh kemenangan pada Sasuke. _Hoho_. _Dengar apa kata anakmu, Pa!_

"Cari suasana baru, Chiharu. Kau mau pesan apa?"

Chiharu yang masih tidak terima karena makan siang favoritnya harus digantikan dengan masakan buatan orang lain, menggebrak meja dan mendelik—menantang pada Sasuke.

"Aku mau semuanya! Satu-satu!"

Sasuke mengerang. Ah, Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan _bill_ yang pastinya akan dihias total harga dengan angka nol amat banyak. Selama hidupnya, meski ia belum memegang perusahaan sepenuhnya, materi tidak pernah jadi halangan. Masalahnya, kalau Chiharu beli semua satu-satu, yang menghabiskan siapa?

Badan mungil begitu mana mampu menghabiskannya!

"Chiharu, sayang, Mama pesankan saja, ya? Eiji juga, oke?" Naruto mengikik kecil, membiarkan pelayan menulis pesanan yang ia pilih, termasuk untuk Sasuke. " _Dessert_ nya kita makan di rumah. Mama sudah buat es krim kesukaan kalian."

Sasuke tak dapat menahan senyumnya, ketika dua buah hatinya memeluk Naruto dan tertawa bahagia.

Sudah berapa bulan Sasuke tidak mengajak keluarganya makan di luar?

 _Ugh._ Sasuke benar-benar merindukan waktu seperti ini.

.

.

.

 **Uchiha Group's Anniversary**

 **Razor Hotel and Resort, 7 p.m.**

Karpet merah telah digelar, puluhan bodyguard berpakaian serba hitam berjajar rapi, memagari kameramen yang hadir di halaman Hotel untuk meliput perayaan Ulang Tahun Uchiha Group yang diadakan di sana. Para karyawan hotel sibuk memastikan segala perlengkapan pesta sudah siap di tempat.

Mobil sedan hitam berhenti, menarik perhatian para kameramen untuk mengangkat kamera masing-masing dan siap mengambil gambar. Morino Ibiki—sebagai supir sekaligus pemimpin bodyguard membukakan pintu penumpang. Setelah itu, pria bertampang sangar tersebut membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda penghormatan.

Bodyguard yang berjajar ikut membungkukkan badan mereka sesaat hingga seluruh penumpang mobil itu keluar.

Sosok pertama yang turun adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Badannya dibalut tuxedo hitam dengan dalaman blazer putih. Dasi kupu-kupu hitam ikut melengkapi. CEO Uchiha Group itu berdiri gagah di samping pintu mobil yang terbuka—memberi ruang bagi penumpang lainnya untuk keluar dan mendapat _spot_ perhatian. Senyum penuh kharismatik ia sampaikan begitu kameramen heboh memotret.

Sosok kedua yang turun adalah Uchiha Eiji. Bocah enam tahun yang baru-baru ini mewarnai majalah bisnis itu keluar dari mobil dengan percaya diri. Mata kelamnya memberikan kesan tenang dan penuh penilaian. Dengan badan mungilnya ikut dibalut oleh tuxedo serupa tapi dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil, ia tampak seperti miniatur Uchiha Sasuke tanpa rambut pertengahan antara pantat bebek dengan ayamnya.

Setelah itu, menyusul Uchiha Chiharu. Rambut pirangnya dikuncir dua seperti biasa, diikat oleh pita hitam-putih. Gaun yang dikenakan membuat bocah itu tampak seperti boneka _Gothic Lolita_. Gadis itu berdiri di samping kakak kembarnya, tangan mereka bertautan. Berhadapan dengan kamera yang menyahut satu-sama-lain untuk berebut mendapat potretnya, Chiharu tersenyum lebar.

Namikaze Naruto merupakan penumpang yang turun paling terakhir. Wanita cantik itu memakai gaun terusan V-neck berwarna putih. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan digerai. Tas tangan berwarna hitam tersampir di bahu kanannya. Wajah yang tak pernah luput dari senyum itu dihias make up natural. Penampilannya pada malam itu simple, namun tetap elegan.

Kamera kembali bersahutan heboh saat keempat anggota keluarga kecil Uchiha Sasuke berjalan berdampingan. Masuk ke dalam hotel, mereka disambut sapaan ramah dari karyawan. Tersenyum ala kadarnya, mereka langsung menuju ruangan khusus yang akan dipakai untuk perayaan.

"Ah, Kakek dan Nenek!"

Chiharu dan Eiji tertawa senang saat melihat Fugaku dan Mikoto sudah duduk santai di kursi yang telah disediakan. Segera keduanya menghampiri Kakek dan Nenek mereka. Menyerahkan urusan pengawasan pada orang tuanya, Sasuke membawa Naruto untuk menyapa para tamu yang sudah datang.

Sasuke mengenalkan Naruto pada mereka yang belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan Naruto. Beberapa kolega lama semasa Naruto masih memegang jabatan penting di perusahaan mengajaknya berbasa-basi, membahas isu-isu terbaru dunia eksekutif. Naruto yang memang masih mengawasi meski tidak terjun langsung dengan mudah membawa topik pembicaraan ini. Sasuke tidak heran jika beberapa menit ke depan Naruto berhasil membungkam para eksekutif itu dengan argumennya.

Meski sudah melihat pemandangan seperti ini sejak masa SMU, Sasuke tidak pernah bosan.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke beralih, melihat Shikamaru datang bersama anak laki-lakinya. Mohon izin undur diri dari percakapan yang ia dengarkan sebelumnya, Sasuke menghampiri kawan lama. Mereka bersalaman dan berbagi pelukan. Lalu, perhatian Sasuke tertuju pada bocah yang Shikamaru bawa.

"Kau membawa Hiroki, tumben sekali?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

Shikamaru merangkul Sasuke, lalu berbisik, "Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan besar untuk mempertemukan putraku dengan putrimu."

"Kau masih bertahan dengan keinginan menjodohkan Hiroki dengan Chiharu?" Sasuke menyeringai main-main.

Shikamaru membalas dengan seringai yang tidak jauh beda. "Ini memang merepotkan, tapi, yah... Mana mungkin kusia-siakan tambang besar di hari tua nanti?"

Setelah itu, mereka berbagi tawa. Sasuke tahu, Shikamaru tidak mengatakannya dengan serius. Kalau impian berbesan sih, ada benarnya juga.

"Aku tidak yakin Chiharu adalah tambang besarnya. Eiji sudah menetapkan diri menjadi pewarisku, Shikamaru," Sasuke tertawa kecil. Kembali pada si bocah bernama Hiroki, Sasuke menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya. "Kau berkumpulah bersama anak-anak lain di sana!"

Hiroki menguap lebar. "Dasar merepotkan," umpatnya pelan.

"Omong-omong...soal serangan itu... Apa benar?" Shikamaru mengalihkan topik, mengecilkan suaranya.

Sasuke menyerahkan kertas yang ia terima dari Naruto pada Shikamaru. Pria berkuncir nanas itu mengernyit—tampak berpikir.

"Mungkinkah... ulah orang usil?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Shikamaru. Yang jelas, polisi sudah menyusupkan pasukan tersembunyi di pesta ini. Aku juga sudah meminta bodyguard untuk bersiap."

"Serahkan saja pada Uchiha untuk masalah keamanan." Shikamaru mendengus geli.

MC naik ke podium, obrolan ringan maupun seputar perusahaan terhenti sejenak. Semua perhatian terpusat pada satu titik. Acaranya akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

Seperti pesta pada umumnya, acara puncak terjadi ketika waktunya penjamuan. Sesuai permintaannya tempo hari, setelah selesai makan, Eiji meminta izin untuk menggantikan pianis yang bertugas.

Eiji memulai dengan memainkan harmoni _Canon_ di E Major. Para orang dewasa di sana berdecak takjub, mengagumi kelihaian jari mungil Eiji dalam menekan tuts-tuts yang ada. Setelah itu, sambil mengiringi waktu bincang-bincang, Eiji menerima _request_ dari mereka.

Di tengah permainan _Moonlight Sonata_ , listrik tiba-tiba mati. Peserta perayaan heboh, Sasuke menggertakkan giginya.

 _Jangan bilang...!_

"Nyalakan listrik cadangan!" Di dalam gelap, Sasuke dapat mendengar perintah kepala pelayan hotel.

Dua menit dalam kegelapan, begitu cahaya kembali, Sasuke terpaku.

Eiji tidak ada di kursi piano, melainkan ada dalam dekapan sosok asing dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Sosok itu memakai setelan jas serba putih, kemeja biru, dan dasi merah. Rambut coklat gelapnya muncul sebagian, tertutup oleh topi tinggi berwarna putih. Jubah putihnya berkibar gagah, meski dalam ruangan itu tidak terdapat angin. Wajahnya tidak begitu jelas, sebuah monocle bertengger di hidungnya.

 _Kaitou KID? Kok bisa...?_

Karena tokoh fiksi tidak mungkin hidup, hanya satu yang dapat Sasuke simpulkan. Orang yang tampak berniat menculik putranya adalah seorang _cosplayer_ ulung.

"Tangkap dia!"

Jajaran bodyguard maju satu per satu. Sasuke diam di tempat, memperhatikan bagaimana satu per satu pria berpakaian hitam itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Parahnya, ada beberapa dari mereka yang langsung ngorok. Dibuat tidur, entah bagaimana caranya.

Berhasil menjatuhkan semua penjaga, sosok berjas putih itu berdiri di tengah _ballroom_ , melempar sesuatu sehingga asap mengepul menutupi badannya. Ketika asap reda, Eiji tak ada di sana. Lebih anehnya lagi, sosok berjas itu kini berubah setinggi anak SD.

" _Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to my show tonight!_ " Ketika tangannya terbentang, kembang api bersahutan di luar hotel.

"Siapa kau?! Kembalikan putraku!" Sasuke memasang pose siaga. Yang menyebalkannya, sosok itu malah memasang seringai lebar.

"Kau tahu, Uchiha- _san_? Pesta ini penuh dengan warna hitam-putih, ish-ish... Membosankan sekali!"

Jari bersarung tangan dijentikkan, kepulan asap warna-warni muncul dari ketiadaan, menghampiri kepala para peserta pesta secara bergantian. Ruangan itu sukses dipenuhi para eksekutif berambut _nyentrik_ dan agak _norak_. Bagi yang sudah memiliki rambut berwarna, kepalanya ikut dihias glitter.

Sasuke yang selamat dari insiden berubahnya warna rambut tidak bisa bersyukur begitu saja. Karena setelah sosok itu menghampirinya, menariknya berputar selama beberapa saat, ketika berhenti, Sasuke sadar bajunya sudah bukan jas hitam lagi. Melainkan gaun model yang dipakai Chiharu versi lebih besar.

Wajah Sasuke memerah. Ini benar-benar keterlaluan!

Sasuke berusaha menangkap setan kecil berbaju putih model pesulap itu. Namun sosok itu cukup gesit juga, apalagi Sasuke cukup kesusahan dengan hak yang tiba-tiba jadi ia pakai itu. Terakhir, sosok itu melompat ke atas piano, lalu membungkukkan badannya.

" _Thanks for all attention! You may hold your breath!_ "

 _Kenapa harus menahan nafas...?_

Ledakkan _confetti_ terjadi, sosok itu menghilang dari ruangan. Lalu, asap putih mengepul.

 _G-gas bius?!_

Hal terakhir yang Sasuke dengar sebelum tak sadarkan diri adalah...dua suara tawa yang amat ia kenali.

.

.

.

"Hei, Sasuke! Bangunlah!"

Sasuke terbangun. Ia menghela napas lega saat sadar bajunya sudah kembali seperti semulai.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke... Setelah semua yang kau jalani dalam cerita hidupmu, kau harus mengalami hal ini...," Shikamaru menepuk pundak Sasuke penuh simpatik.

Saat itu, Sasuke teringat pada kertas yang ditinggalkan oleh pelaku semua kekacauan ini.

 _Mewujudkan... Serial Kick 8?_

Sasuke baru _ngeh_. _Serial Kick_ adalah sebuah judul novel baru yang masih dalam masa garap oleh Naruto. Sebuah novel bergenre action yang menceritakan tentang seorang agen rahasia. Pada Bab 8 novel itu, Tokoh Utama menculik pewaris perusahaan besar.

Sasuke ingin sekali menghantamkan wajahnya ke tembok sekarang juga. Kenapa ia bisa terlambat menyadarinya?

"Uchiha- _san_ , Anda baik-baik saja?" Inspektur kepolisian menghampiri Sasuke. "Kau tenang saja, kami akan mengadakan penyelidik—"

"—Tidak perlu," potong Sasuke buru-buru. "Aku sudah tahu identitas penculiknya."

Inspektur berkumis tebal itu membola. "Siapa? Biar kami yang—"

"—Tidak perlu," Sasuke lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Pak Inspektur. "Anak saya akan baik-baik saja."

"Uchiha- _san_ , pelaku telah melanggar peraturan. Kami harus—"

"—Apa yang harus ditebus? Ganti rugi? Layanan masyarakat? Biar aku yang melakukan," Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya. Ia abaikan tatapan curiga dari Shikamaru. "Sekarang kau bawa anak buahmu untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku mau pulang."

Inspektur itu mengernyit heran, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Tn. Uchiha itu. Tapi, pada akhirnya, ia dan anak buahnya meninggalkan Hotel Razor.

Sasuke berjalan menuju balkon. Kertas _kampret_ berisi teka-teki yang sebenarnya _cetek_ itu ia angkat ke atas, hingga cahaya bulan menembusnya. Tepat sekali. Kalau dalam serial komiknya, Pencuri itu berjuluk _Moonlight Magician_ , alias Pesulap Cahaya Bulan. Sedangkan yang ditulis dalam kertas adalah _Moonlight Magic_. _Clue_ agar pesan tersembunyi dari kertas itu dapat terbaca.

Di balik tulisan tinta, kertas itu memiliki bayangan pesan lainnya.

 _ **Selamat Ulang Tahun Perusahaan, Sasuke.**_

 _ **Chiharu ingin menculik Eiji darimu. I kind of agree.**_

 _ **Razor Hotel, kamar nomor 312A**_

 _ **Pulanglah ke rumah sendirian.**_

 _ **-Namikaze Naruto-**_

Shikamaru yang ikut membaca pesan itu tergelak. Jadi, dua sosok berbaju putih tadi adalah Naruto dan Chiharu? Wow.

"Kukira setelah punya anak Naruto akan bertaubat. Wow, lihat apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada pesta perusahaanmu!"

"Kalau itu Naruto, aku tidak heran. Dia masih se _absurd_ dan se-ekstrem terakhir kali kau dijahili olehnya, Shikamaru," Sasuke mengerut kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. "Tapi... Chiharu? Ya Tuhan... Sejak kapan putriku bisa melakukan semua hal itu?"

Mengabaikan Shikamaru yang kembali tertawa, Sasuke berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kaki. Setelah ini ia akan pulang, mandi, lalu tidur.

Kalau besok Inspektur kembali menelepon untuk mengklarifikasi identitas pelaku, Sasuke tidak akan menjawabnya.

 _Mana mungkin kulaporkan kalau putri kecilku ikut membobol pengamanan hotel dan berbuat ulah_?

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia sangat berterima kasih saat Ibiki tak banyak bertanya dan mengikuti perintahnya untuk kembali ke Uchiha Mansion.

 _Halo pelayanan masyarakat, Sasuke datang!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Chiharu—END**

 _A little Omake..._

Eiji berkedip pelan. Mata hitamnya memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. _Oh,_ bagus. Eiji sekarang berada di kamar hotel.

"Pangeran tidur akhirnya bangun juga~!" Mendengar suara asing, Eiji menoleh dengan tatapan berbahaya. Bocah itu melempar bantal, berhasil dihindari oleh sosok asing berjubah putih yang ia lihat. "Santai, Eiji!"

Eiji mengernyit. Suaranya kali ini terdengar berbeda. Seperti...

"M-mama?!"

"Nah, kan, Haru? Sudah Mama bilang, Kakakmu itu punya telinga yang tajam!" sosok asing itu membuka topinya—sekaligus wig kecoklatan, membebaskan surai pirang panjangnya. Topeng _latex_ dibuka, Eiji dapat melihat cengiran lebar sang Mama.

"Iya deh, terserah Mama!"

Beralih pada satu sosok yang lebih kecil, Eiji juga mendapati di balik topi, jas, dan segala macam penyamaran, adalah Chiharu—adik kembarnya.

Sekarang, pertanyaannya hanya satu.

"Kalian ini ngapain?!"

"Kami menculikmu," Naruto menyeringai iseng. "Chiharu mengira Kakak _nggemesin_ -nya diculik Papa. Makanya, dia pengen nyulik kamu dari Papa juga."

Chiharu manyun kekanakkan, Eiji menepuk jidatnya.

"Ya ampun, Ma? Kan Eiji sudah bilang, tingkah Eiji di depan orang-orang itu untuk membiasakan diri! Kan Mama tahu sendiri dunia eksekutif itu bagaimana?"

"Kau sudah memberi tahu Mama, tapi kau tidak memberi tahu Chiharu."

Eiji berdecak. "Apa susahnya kalau Mama kasih tahu Haru, sih?!"

"Lebih menarik seperti ini, tahu, Ei! Mama bisa memancing kemampuan Chiharu keluar! Haha!"

"Kemampuan menjadi pencuri, maksud Mama? Ih, Ma! Masa aku punya adik jago nyuri, sih!"

"Bukan nyuri, sayang~! Cuma jago meretas data dan membobol teknologi!"

"Gak beda jauh, Ma!"

Selagi Eiji terus protes karena adik yang ia sayangi meski berhasil dilepas dari jeratan tanggung jawab perusahaan, tapi harus dijejali kemampuan _kurang normal_ dari sang Mama...

Chiharu yang sudah terlampau mengantuk sudah ngorok di atas karpet.

"Sudahlah, Ei! Biar nanti kalau sudah besar Chiharu bisa membantumu! Siapa tahu ada yang ber _main-main_ dengan perusahaan, kau punya jagoan IT!"

"Eiji bisa cari sendiri nanti! Jangan Chiharu yang dikorbankan!"

"Uu~ Kakak perhatian sama Adik! Mama bangga deh~!"

" _Ugh. Ma!_ "

 _End of Omake_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Setelah dua kali re-write...akhirnya... Ketemu juga yang sedikit mengobati(?) hati huhu...**

 **Maaf jikalau tidak memuaskan.**

 **Oh, ya. Kaitou KID bukan punya saya, tapi punya Aoyama Gosho-sensei.**

 **Langsung re-review, mungkin? (:**

 **Byakuren Hikaru83**

Woi! Anak orang jangan ditarik-tarik pipinya! *peluk Eiji, ciumin, tendang* #ehh

Haha thanks... Ini sudah di next~

 **InmaGination**

Yang dikatakan Opa Fugaku? Bisa diimajinasikan sendiri, huahahaha

 **Ai no Est**

Ah, silahkan! Lapak karya abal ini free fav&follow kok

Terima kasih kembali~

 **Lisabluebeery 544**

Enggak duel, kok. Cuma saling bunuh aja *ehh ekekek

Iya pasti akan dilanjut selama otak belum terbakar haha

 **Deera Dragoneella**

Ufufufufu... Tentu saja~

 **Ayanara 47**

Haha... Maaf belum bisa sekilat itu. Bisa up juga ini sudah uyuhan wkwk...

Sementara Itachi belum nongol. Mungkin...chap depan? Atau depannya lagi? Atau depannya lagi? Lalala~

 **Dewi 15**

Wkwkwk... Bisa diimajinasikan sendiri :v Ini sudah lanjut~

 **SNlop**

Haha jangan dong, kasian Papa-Mamanya XP

Iya tak apa, terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak~

 **Khioneizys**

Yosh sudah dilanjut.

 **Androt . fivers**

Emang udah gak waras kali *ehh

Ahaha iya pasti dilanjut~

 **Choikim 1310**

Hahaha... Mungkin Cuma Mbah Madara seorang yang serius :p

 **Yelena Milanova**

Tipe enak dijahili? _Bffft..._

Iya, tidak apa-apa. Menggosipkan keluarga Uchiha-Namikaze memang seru sangat (:

Iya porsinya Haru, tapi gak se- _center_ porsi Eiji. Rada susah feelnya wkwk

Maap tidak bisa up cepet, sedang tercekik(?) oleh lawan yang bernama kehidupan.

Yang lagi nganggur juga,

Chic White

 **Rin Naoko UchiNami**

Semoga ini tetap gokil wkwkwk

 **Aiko Vallery**

Terima kasih~

 **Guestny guest**

Ahaha... Semakin kau semangat review, semakin semangat Chic lanjut *chagrin*

Kalau dikasihnya terong-terongan, entar menjerumusnya jadi humu dong akakak

 **Nurkoswara 23**

Hoho... Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Author hanya manusia yang penuh akan kekurangan #eeaa

 **Askasufa**

Hahaha terima kasih banyak~

 **Primara**

Semoga tetap lucu di matamu. Tentu saja Itachi masih akan tetap menjomblo sampai Chic taubat dan memberinya belas kasihan akakak

(Itachi : AUTHOR SOMPRET!)

 **Aiko no hime chan**

Iya! Selama kalian terus memberi support, Chic pasti akan mengusahakan agar terus semangat! *berlinangaircomberan* hiks...

Hahaha... Ancamanmu terdengar menyenangkan :v

Maaf kalau lama-lama yak, theehee

 **Eti . nexapel**

Itu belum seberapa wkwkwk... Iya dilanjut~

 **Shafiraprakasa**

Yaa gimana mau mainstream, authornya aja sesomplak ini haha...

Kirain Chicnya yang keren, huhu...

 **NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki**

Yee bagus, kan? Biar angka pengangguran berkurang akakak

Nah, sekarang dia jadi Ayam Toyib *cheers!

Yaa yang begitu lah wkwkwk

Kemarin Conan, sekarang KID tak culik kemari hahaha...

Iya, serius haha... Semua review selalu bisa membuat Chic lebih berwarna.

Wahahaha... Nyangkut di langit? Sepertinya seru (:

Semoga chap ini tetap membuatmu ngefans yak, hahaha

 **Rytyatriaa**

Hola juga, author kece mau jawab~

Haha silahkan baca dan nikmati sensasi gila dari Papa-Mama dari duo anak unyu ntu dari masa SMU mereka :)

Iya, maaf lama yaaa wkwkwk

 **Kyomotte**

Hahaha... Terima kasih. Ini sudah dilanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan~

 **Ethatata**

Hati-hati dijemput ambulan RSJ (:

Haha terima kasih banyak~

 **Xxferessa-TanXx**

Chiharu kali ah wkwk

Not need to pitying them lol

Request ditampung dulu. Maaf kalau belum memuaskan wkwk

 **Nadia**

Haha semoga masih kocak dan tidak mengecewakan~

Thanks!

 **Nah, adakah yang terlewat?**

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk semua bentuk support yang kalian beri, haha! Sangat berarti!**

 **Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan yak~!**

 **Sekian terimagaji,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**


	5. Diary 1 per 3 : Rubah Semaput

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything. Fans obsession, not for commercial. Copyright=Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, absolutely.**

 **Warning : Alternative Universe, SasuFem!Naru, possible!OOC, confusing!EYD, weird!fluff-stuffs, possible!brain-crack, freak-time!life-basis, possible!over-imagination, and other standard warnings**

 **Jangan terlalu berharap kalian akan disuguhi keabsurdan saya di chapter ini. Seonggok makhluk luar biasa baru saja datang di himpitan kehidupan saya dan berhasil membuat saya jumpalitan sehingga otak dan hati ini menyisikan tempat khusus teruntuknya. Derajat keabsurdan saya menurun drastic—menurut seorang Kakak Kamvret yang ingin disebut sebagai Pengamat Derajat Keabsurdan.**

 **#tolongabaikan**

 **Enjoy, please~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Liburan penghujung musim dingin menjelang tahun ajar baru kembali menghampiri. Naruto mengajak kedua buah hatinya untuk mengunjungi kakek-nenek mereka di Yukino—seperti biasanya. Kali ini, Sasuke tidak ikut—ada urusan perusahaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan hingga memaksanya untuk terbang dan menetap di luar negeri. Ditambah dengan Kenji—yang menolak untuk ikut liburan bersama kedua orangtuanya, bahkan mengancam mereka tidak boleh pulang tanpa membawa adik; mereka berangkat.

Dua hari pertama, Naruto membiarkan dirinya hanyut dengan laptop dan naskah barunya—sambil sesekali tersenyum lega melihat Eiji, Chiharu, dan Kenji hanyut dalam kisah-kisah dari mertuanya. Bahkan Naruto sesekali mendengar Fugaku memancing tiga generasi muda itu untuk bertukar pikiran.

Chiharu dan Eiji, si Kembar baru saja dinyatakan naik ke kelas 4. Meski Naruto sering dihadiahi surat panggilan dari sekolah, kebanggaannya tidak secuil pun menghilang dari dua buah hatinya. Ya, Naruto bangga. Mereka mungkin punya sedikit masalah dengan guru pengajar dalam aspek nilai—terutama sikap. Tapi, sejak awal, Naruto tidak memerdulikan angka yang tertera dalam rapot keduanya. Sekolah itu bukan hanya soal nilai. Mereka punya hal lain yang tidak dapat membuat Naruto berhenti bangga terhadap keduanya.

Walau terkadang Naruto akui ulah keduanya keterlaluan, tapi…, _ya sudahlah!_ Naruto tidak mungkin protes, jika pada akhirnya si Kembar bisa protes balik dan berkata, "Papa waktu SMU juga gitu!".

Terkutuklah siapapun yang membocorkan keabsurdan suaminya semasa SMU.

Lalu…, Kenji. Bocah _kampret_ yang sedari kecil berhasil membuat Naruto memutar otak dua kali lipat. Bocah yang berhasil membuat Naruto merasa minggu sibuk dengan pegunungan dokumen dan arsip kerjaannya di kantor utama Sarutobi Corp. itu lebih baik daripada diminta Kurama mengasuhnya. Keponakan _ngeselin_ yang berhasil membuat Sang Penakluk— _atau titel apalah itu yang diberikan oleh kaum Eksekutif haus harta di luar sana_ —kehilangan kata-kata atas lamaran yang dilontarkan Kenji di umurnya yang baru menginjak empat tahun. Naruto tidak akan pernah lupa ekspresi _semaput_ yang Sasuke pasang pada saat itu.

Namikaze Kenji sebentar lagi akan menjadi bagian dari SMU Izanami. Totalitasnya dalam mencari ilmu membuat Naruto terharu. Meski dihantui oleh cemoohan-cemoohan orang banyak bahwa semua prestasi yang didapatnya karena koneksi keluarganya, Kenji tetap tersenyum lebar dan melangkah maju. Ia lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama dengan map sertifikat setebal kamus bahasa asing dan nilai ujian sempurna.

Sama seperti Kak Kurama. Kepribadian Kenji memang agak menyebalkan, tapi dia tidak sombong.

Naruto senang, menjadi salah satu manusia yang diberi kesempatan untuk mengelus puncak kepala ketiganya dan membimbing mereka. Memeluk mereka dan tertawa bahagia saat ketiganya berprestasi.

Naruto benar-benar bangga.

 _Oh,_ lihat, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto berkaca-kaca.

Huh. Berurusan dengan anak-anak selalu berhasil membuat Naruto lebih emosional. Naruto sayang ketiganya. Sangat.

Rasanya baru kemarin mereka merengek minta digendong.

Naruto tiba-tiba merasa tua.

.

Malam itu, Naruto dan tiga bocah kesayangannya melaksanakan ritual legendaris yang tidak boleh terlewatkan setiap berlibur di Yukino—main _Truth or Dare_. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Tentu saja ritual ini tercipta akibat rutinitas kakak-beradik Uchiha dan Namikaze dari masa remaja mereka.

Enggak ada kerjaan? _Bodo amat_.

Setidaknya dengan tetap memainkan permainan konyol ini bisa menambah derajat keremajaan kakak-beradik Uchiha dan Namikaze berkali-kali lipat—terutama bagi Itachi yang masih berstatus perjaka tapi bertampang paling tua.

Kembali ke permainan.

Naruto yang tahu tiga bocah itu tidak akan berani macam-macam memilih untuk main aman dan terus memilih _Dare_. Ketika gilirannya tiba untuk memberi tantangan/pertanyaan, Naruto gunakan untuk menjahili mereka/mengorek rahasia-rahasia kecil yang biasa disembunyikan anak dari orangtua. Si Kembar lebih condong saling mengintrogasi satu-sama lain. Seputar apa Chiharu yang menggunakan sikat gigi Eiji untuk membersihkan toilet, sudah berapa kali Eiji tidak sadar memakai celana dalam motif bunga milik Chiharu, lalu ulah apa yang dilakukan oleh siapa pada siapa di sekolah, dan lain-lain. Sedangkan Kenji—anak itu sibuk mengumpulkan _blackmail material_ untuk menjahili si Kembar, sekaligus menyusun strategi untuk membalas Naruto.

Setelah berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan dan tantangan terlontar, ujung botol yang diputar kini mengarah pada Naruto lagi. Bosan dengan tantangan, akhirnya Naruto memilih, "Truth."

Spontan tiga bocah di sana membentuk lingkaran—mendiskusikan pertanyaan macam apa yang sebaiknya mereka ajukan. Atensi ketiganya kembali pada Naruto, Eiji yang berbicara.

"Menurut Mama, di antara Paman Kurama dan Paman Itachi, mana yang lebih hebat?"

Naruto mengernyit heran. Tadinya ia berpikir ketiganya akan menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih personal tentang kehidupannya semasa gadis. Karena setiap mereka bertanya, Naruto punya berjuta jawaban yang tidak akan bisa membuat pertanyaan itu jelas. Hmm… Mungkinkah mereka ingin mengetahui sesuatu dan sudah merencanakan ini dari awal?

"Kenapa kalian menanyakannya?"

"Kami bertiga mengidolakan Ayah," Kenji memulai. "Dia…terlihat benar-benar hebat."

Naruto terkikik geli melihat ketiganya membuang pandangan ke arah lain—malu-malu. Wah-wah… Penggemar rahasia, eh?

"Sangat berani. Jenius. Keren. Aku selalu ingin jadi sepertinya!" Chiharu menambahkan dengan semangat menggebu. Lalu, binar di matanya berubah kebingungan. "Tapi, aneh sekali…,"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. "Aneh?" beonya penasaran.

"Ya, aneh!" Chiharu mengangguk. "Dia hebat. Papa juga mengakui kehebatan Paman. Tapi… Orang sehebat dia, terlihat…kagum pada Paman Itachi!—maksudku, apa yang Paman Kurama idolakan dari maniak mobil itu?"

"Sejauh yang kutahu, Ayah tidak suka hal-hal berbau otomotif."

"Paman Kurama juga normal. Tidak mungkin…dia memandang Paman Itachi seperti Papa memandang Mama, kan?"

Naruto tertawa. Tiga bocah ini mengira Kakak Ter _sayang_ nya memendam 'rasa' pada Kak Itachi?

Izinkan Naruto melakukan gerakan koprol sambil bilang _Wow!_.

"Ih, Ma! Kok malah ketawa? Beri tahu kami, kenapa Paman Kurama bisa seperti itu! Apakah Paman Itachi memang hebat di balik tampang mengenaskannya itu?"

"Atau…ada sesuatu yang tidak kami tahu?"

Tampang memelas yang mereka pasang membuat Naruto mendengus geli. "Jawaban _Truth_ tadi, Paman Itachi yang lebih hebat. _No offense_ , tapi Ayahmu kalah telak, Kenji," Sebelum ketiganya kembali bertanya, Naruto buru-buru mengusir mereka ke kamar karena waktu sudah lewat tengah malam. "Kalau kalian masih ingin tahu, kuceritakan besok. Sekarang, kalian tidur!"

"Baik!" koor ketiganya sembari berlari ke kamar.

Setelah itu, Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan singkat.

 **To : Namikaze Kurama**

 **Kau ingat taruhan pertama kita di Amerika, Kak? Tiga tuyul bertanya padaku mana yang lebih hebat di antara Rubah dan Gagak.**

Balasan datang cukup cepat.

 **From : Namikaze Kurama**

 **DON'T YOU DARE!**

 _Reply? Yes!_

 **To : Namikaze Kurama**

 **Tidak usah berterima kasih padaku. Aku ikhlas, Kak.**

Untuk satu jam selanjutnya, ponsel Naruto dihujami panggilan masuk dari Kurama. Naruto tidak mengindahkan getaran benda elektronik itu. Dengan senyum penuh makna di wajahnya, Naruto pergi ke Negeri Mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A sequel to "Yang Benar Saja"**

 **Twin Trouble**

 **Chic Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diary 1/3 : Rubah Semaput**

Kenji tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Entah harus tersenyum geli seperti Bibi Naru, tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai kram perut seperti si Kembar, ataukah menangis sesenggukan dan memesan petak makam sekarang juga.

Di pagi yang cerah, ketika udara mulai menghangat menandakan musim semi akan segera datang, Bibi Naru membawa mereka ke Kediaman Namikaze—ya, rumahnya. Mereka langsung menuju perpustakaan—tepatnya sebuah ruangan rahasia yang keberadaannya hanya diketahui oleh penghuni lama, alias mendiang Namikaze senior dan dua anak mereka.

Untuk sesaat, Kenji mengira ini adalah gudang biasa. Namun, ketika mengenali sebagian besar barang yang tampak lebih dulu adalah barang peninggalan mendiang Minato dan Kushina, Kenji tersadar. Ruangan ini bukan sekadar gudang penyimpanan. Banyak sekali foto-foto keluarga dan tumpukkan album di tempat itu. Di pojok kiri, Kenji bisa melihat piagam dan medali, juga penghargaan untuk Pemain Terbaik Basket Nasional. Tempat ini adalah…kenangan lama rumah ini.

Bibi Naru tidak membiarkan dirinya terperangkap dalam nostalgia terlalu lama. Dia mengabaikan rasa rindu yang membuncah, menuju satu kotak kayu yang tampak berat. Wanita pirang itu mengorek sebentar isinya—Kenji bersumpah melihat foto Paman Itachi di sana—lalu mengacungkan sebuah buku bermotif bunga-bunga dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Ini apa?" tanya Kenji saat buku _cucok_ itu sampai di tangannya.

"Buku harian Ayahmu." Jawabnya dengan kerlingan usil.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka terjebak dalam keheningan. Lalu, tawa membahana dari si Kembar meledak begitu saja.

Seseorang yang Kenji pandang _macho-keren-tiada-banding_ , sesosok Ayah yang ingin ia lampaui—memiliki buku harian? Dengan sampul bermotif bunga?

"Hahaha—bilangnya aja—haha—Papa punya tampang _cantik_! Padahal ulah Paman Kurama lebih _cantik_!" Eiji sepertinya benar-benar puas menertawakan ironi bahwa Paman Kurama memiliki seonggok buku harian.

Puas melihat si Kembar tertawa sampai terbatuk-batuk dan wajah Kenji mulai tampak suram, Naruto berdeham. "Tidak baik mengatai orang seperti itu," tegurnya. Tapi, bagaimana bibir wanita itu berkedut menahan tawa, Chiharu dan Eiji jadi melanjutkan tawa mereka tanpa ragu. Membuat Kenji ingin teleportasi ke Lab bawah tanah rumah ini dan meledakkan diri di sana.

Demi apa. Kenji merasa harga dirinya ternodai. Ketika pulang nanti, Kenji bersumpah akan mencekik Ayahnya sampai kiamat. Tercoreng sudah semua kekagumannya selama ini.

Tiba-tiba, secercah rasa tidak terima muncul dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam. Kenji sudah sering melihat Ayahnya dan Bibi Naru berperang. Mungkin ini hanya gertakan. Buku harian ini hanya sebuah tipuan yang disiapkan untuk mengakhiri gencatan senjata di antara kakak-beradik Namikazedan itu.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku! Ayah tidak mungkin punya buku harian! Dia keren! Dia kuat! Tak takut apapun!"

"Kenapa tidak buktikan sendiri?" Naruto bersidekap menantang.

"Yeah, ayo buka!" Chiharu bertepuk tangan—tertarik. Eiji mengangguk menanggapinya, kedua tangannya terlipat di belakang kepala.

Kenji menyempatkan diri untuk menatap tiga orang berlabel Uchiha itu dengan tatapan tajam, lalu membuka buku itu—menyentuh lembarannya hati-hati sembari celingak-celinguk; siapa tahu ada shinigami yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Tidak ada apapun, Kenji memberanikan dirinya untuk membaca dalam hati. Kenji terpaku selama beberapa saat. Dalam hati ia menyanyikan lagu kematian, siapa tahu malaikat pencabut nyawa dengan murah hati mau menjemputnya. Atau barang kali Kuchisake Onna mau mengunjungi, menculik, dan tidak mengembalikannya ke dunia.

Kenji berharap matanya memiliki kelainan sehingga _impuls_ yang diterima otaknya menjadi ngaco.

Apapun. Untuk mendukung harapan kalau tulisan ini palsu.

Kenji terlalu mengenali tulisannya.

.

 **DC—25 Desember. Crazy Christmas.**

 _ **Aku hanyalah seonggok makhluk yang lahir di bawah lembayung jingga Konoha pada tanggal 9 bulan 9. Nama? Akta menyebutkan "Namikaze Kurama The Great and Cool Guy" secara jelas. Hm? Kau tidak percaya? Sebaiknya kau percaya, buku bodoh! Atau aku akan menyobekmu hingga tersisa monoatom!**_

 _ **Panggil aku Kurama-sama. Jangan dengarkan ocehan bodoh dari bocah pirang bertenaga banteng yang harus kuakui sebagai adikku. Abaikan kalau dia memanggilku Kyuubi hingga umurnya empat tahun. Huft. Anak kecil itu bodoh. Tidak punya otak. Bisanya hanya menangis kalau ingin apa-apa.**_

 _ **Hobiku ada banyak. Terutama membuat orang kesal. Kata manusia botak berkumis aneh—Psikiater, kalau Kushina menyebutnya—aku punya kelainan. Terserah dia mau bilang apa. Yang jelas, jeritan frustasinya di hari terakhir kunjungannya ke kamarku benar-benar menyenangkan untuk didengar.**_

 _ **Apalagi yang harus ditulis di buku konyol ini? Blame my stupid little sister and my stupid pride! Bisa-bisanya aku terjebak dalam taruhan bocah itu! Aku terpaksa harus melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini! Aku! The Great Kurama-sama! Ha!**_

 _ **Aku harus hati-hati. Mungkin, suatu hari nanti, dia akan membuat kudeta dan menjatuhkanku dari tahta. Sebaiknya kubatasi gerak bocah maniak ramen itu.**_

 **All Proud to Myself,**

 **Kurama-sama.**

 _ **Nts : Entah mengapa aku merasa Liberty-sama di NY sana sedang menggodaku untuk memanjat ke atasnya dan terjun tanpa pengaman apapun di bawahnya.**_

 **.**

Buku harian _cucok_ ini memang milik Ayahnya. Meski disebutkan bahwa ia terpaksa menulis buku harian—atas apapun yang dilakukannya dengan Bibi Naru, Ayah bisa mengelak. Tapi, justru Ayahnya terlihat menikmati tulisannya di halaman-halaman selanjutnya—meski selalu dibubuhi kutukan untuk Naruto yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Namikaze Kurama senang dengan tulisan narsisnya, tapi tidak mau mengakui. Dasar tsundere.

Bolehkah Kenji menangis sekarang?

 **.**

 **Konoha—Hari ke-1 Dipaksa memakai seragam.**

 _ **Berpisah dua tahun karena Minato memaksaku ikut ke Amerika. Hari ini, aku bertemu lagi dengan sahabatku.**_

 _ **Uchiha Itachi.**_

 _ **Eh? Kau tak tahu dia siapa? Yang benar? Kau tidak dengar rumor heboh tentangnya di setiap sudut sekolah?**_

 _ **OH IYA! AKU LUPA KAU CUMA BUKU BODOH, HAHAHA!**_

 _ **Aku tidak akan memberi tahu. Bweeek!**_

… _ **Ada yang berubah darinya. Tampangnya tetap kalah keren dariku, tenang saja. Hanya saja…Entahlah. Senyum sapaannya berbeda dari terakhir kali kami bertemu.**_

 _ **Katanya, seekor gagak telah lepas dari sangkar emasnya, dibantu oleh anak ayam. Gagak itu siap mengepak ke langit luas.**_

 _ **Sepertinya anak ayam itu cukup menarik.**_

 **All Proud to Myself,**

 **Kurama-sama.**

 _ **Nts : Aku tahu akan banyak wanita yang tepar karena tidak tahan dengan pesonaku kalau aku masuk Klub Basket. Tapi, Itachi ada di sana. Jadi, apa peduliku pada makhluk berisik yang doyan bergosip itu?**_

 **.**

Sisikan masalah harga diri dan ekspektasi yang telah membumbung tinggi dan hancur berantakan di daratan. Kenji mengernyit heran. Ada dua kemungkinan. Satu, tulisan ini memang rekayasa. Dua, Ayahnya dan Paman Itachi memang bersahabat.

Dipikir-pikir, kemungkinan kedua itu mustahil. Apalagi mengingat interaksi keduanya selama ini. Tapi, bukankah **jika kita menyingkirkan kemustahilan, bagaimanapun tidak mungkinnya, pastilah kebenaran** ***1**?

Kenji melotot horror. Dirinya, yang paling anti dengan cerita fiksi, baru saja mengutip perkataan seorang tokoh fiksi. Sepertinya, Kenji harus menjaga jarak jika Chiharu mulai berkicau tentang buku yang baru ia baca. _It's a mental dilemma, man!_

 **.**

 **Konoha—Latihan Kampret di Musim Panas.**

 _ **Dulu kukira, warna biru yang kukagumi hanyalah mata berbinar Naruto ketika bercumbu dengan ramen.**_

 _ **Nyatanya aku salah.**_

 _ **Biru yang ini lebih indah.**_

 _ **Melambai dibelai angin, mengacaukan fokusku dari perkataan sangarnya pada siapa-siapa yang sudah mengeluh dengan latihan dari coret—iblis—coret pelatih kami.**_

 _ **Kak Yahiko punya sepupu bening pake dirahasiakan segala!**_

 _ **Buku bodoh, dengar! Namikaze Kurama selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya! Camkan itu!**_

 **All Proud to Myself,**

 **Kurama-sama.**

 _ **.**_

Kenji mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia selalu berharap, kisah cinta kedua orangnya bisa mengalahkan kesetiaan Paman Sasuke dan Bibi Naruto. Tapi… _Biru_? Ah. Hilang sudah satu aspek lain yang ingin Kenji sombongkan pada si Kembar. Dua bocah yang benar-benar beruntung!

 **.**

 **Konoha—Tanggal Merah Jambu**

 _ **Aku memang hebat.**_

 _ **Hey, buku bodoh… Apakah Taman Ria tempat yang pas untuk kencan pertama?**_

 _ **Wish me luck!**_

 **All Proud to Myself,**

 **Kurama-sama.**

 _ **Nts : Itachi terlihat…sedih. Katanya dia sedikit tidak rela jika waktu bersenang-senang kami kubagi dengan orang lain.**_

 **.**

Kenji harap…tidak ada adegan opera sabun dalam hidup Ayahnya. Kenji tidak siap membayangkan hal yang lebih konyol daripada seorang Namikaze Kurama yang rajin menertawakan orang dengan keusilan di tingkat tertinggi pernah menulis dalam buku harian.

 **.**

 **Konoha—Hari ke-9 Konoha's Doomsday.**

 _ **Minato semakin jarang di rumah. Kushina bersikeras untuk membawaku dan Naruto ke Amerika sementara waktu. Konoha's dying…**_

 _ **Aku menolak dengan tegas. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap semua kekeringan dan krisis oksigen ini. Aku mulai lelah membawa kantong oksigen sintetis. Penyesalan para manusia tak bertanggung jawab yang kini dikecam karena perbuatan mereka dalam menggunduli hutan tanpa penanaman kembali tidak akan berdampak apapun.**_

 _ **Semakin banyak penduduk yang diungsikan pemerintah. Soil Restoration tidak berhasil.**_

 _ **Malaikat Kertas dan Gagak setia menemaniku bereksperimen.**_

 _ **Ada kilatan yang tidak kupahami dalam mata Itachi.**_

 **Konoha's soon to be Hero,**

 **Kurama-sama.**

 _ **Nts : Aku takut. Sebenarnya aku tahu apa maksud tatapan Itachi. Aku sering melihatnya di cermin ketika mendengar gossip ada orang yang mendekati Malaikat Kertasku.**_

 **.**

Semakin Kenji serius membaca, si Kembar semakin penasaran. Keduanya berusaha menarik tangan Kenji agar ia merendah—sampai buku itu dalam jangkau pandangan mereka. Tapi, Naruto buru-buru menarik keduanya dan meninggalkan Kenji sendirian di sana.

Dari isyarat mata bibinya, Kenji tahu ia harus memberi tahu si Kembar dalam versi yang lebih mudah dipahami.

Mereka masih kecil. Belum saatnya mengerti hal seperti ini.

 **.**

 **Konoha—9 September.**

 _ **Mungkin ulahku selama ini membuat Tuhan murka.**_

 _ **Di hari yang sama dengan hari kelahiranku, orang-orang tamak dengan motif beragam bermunculan di rumahku. Membujuk Minato dan Kushina agar mereka mau melepasku sebagai asset penting perusahaan masing-masing.**_

 _ **Kemarin, seantero dunia mengelukan namaku sebagai penyelamat. Hari ini, aku ditawar oleh orang-orang itu dengan nominal begitu besar. Huh. Mereka pikir aku barang?**_

 _ **Bahkan mereka menawarkan fasilitas luar biasa untuk membesarkan Naruto—siapa tahu bisa menjadi penerusku, mereka bilang.**_

 _ **Naruto nyengir lebar, menagih satu koper yang dibawa satu pria berjas putih di sana. Anak itu mengeluarkan botol berisikan cairan bersinar dan meneteskan sedikit pada koper itu. Kopernya leleh bersama uang di dalamnya. Setelah itu, cengiran menggemaskan hilang.**_

" _ **Kalian akan bernasib sama dengan koper ini kalau tidak pergi dari sini dalam lima hitungan! SATU! DUA!"—kurang lebih begitu yang Naruto ucapkan. Orang-orang itu lari kocar-kacir.**_

 _ **Haha. Aku tahu menyayanginya bukan hal yang salah.**_

 _ **Setelah itu, kejadian yang kedua…**_

 _ **Lupakan saja. Aku punya Naruto. Itu cukup.**_

 **All Proud to My Sister,**

 **Kurama-sama.**

 _ **Nts : Kepercayaan dan kebersamaan tidak cukup untuk membayar status persahabatan. Benar, kan, Uchiha?**_

 **.**

 **Konoha—Aku tidak ingat sekarang tanggal berapa.**

 _ **Berdasarkan informasi dari Naruto, setidaknya, aku terbaring di rumah sakit selama tiga kali diskon khusus Ramen Ichiraku.**_

 _ **Hah? Kau tak tahu berapa lama? Itu artinya tiga minggu, buku bodoh!**_

 _ **Ayah dan Ibu—jangan tertawa! Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan mereka yang jadi khawatir dan tampak menggemaskan sampai aku memanggil mereka begitu daripada Minato atau Kushina—selalu ada di sampingku saat aku bangun.**_

 _ **Katanya, aku nyaris menelan asam sianida. Naruto datang tepat waktu, mendorongku sampai botol itu pecah. Katanya, aku menyenggol rak, satu botol lain pecah, cairannya mengguyur badanku yang tidak sadarkan diri. Banyak yang tertelan. Morfin. Ugh. Lihat, tulisanku jadi berantakan! Naruto bilang aku mirip zombie. Whatever.**_

 _ **Aku ingin berlibur ke Hawaii…**_

 **Try to Remember Everything,**

 **Kurama-sama.**

 _ **Nts : Fuzzy. Dizzy. Hanya perasaanku, atau Naruto bisa menggandakan diri?**_

 **.**

Kenji menganga. Ayahnya…pernah nyaris menelan sianida? Ini harus diselidiki!

 **.**

 **Konoha—Salju Pertama.**

 _ **Aku mendapat surat kaleng di Hawaii. Berbekal amukan Kushina kalau dia tidak mengizinkanku pergi, aku pergi ke Yukino.**_

 _ **Di tempat yang tertera dalam kertas, aku melihat Itachi dan warna Biru itu.**_

 _ **Aku hampir meninggalkan tempat itu kalau saja Itachi tidak menyadari keberadaanku.**_

 _ **Mata madu si Biru berurai air mata. Wajah Itachi tak terbaca. Tapi, aku mengenali tatapan lelah itu.**_

… _ **Aku mengerti. Ini hanya kesalahpahaman.**_

 _ **Tapi tak bisa diperbaiki. Kami sama-sama tahu, kekecewaan akan membuat yang baik terlihat buruk. Satu masalah ini akan berdampak masalah baru.**_

 _ **Kami kembali ke titik nol. Itu harapannya. Aku setuju.**_

 **Stupid Fox,**

 **Kurama-sama.**

 _ **Nts : Menjahili tidak seasyik biasanya…**_

 **.**

 **Konoha—Peresmian BEM**

 _ **Setelah selama ini berusaha… Aku berhasil membuatnya tersenyum lagi.**_

 _ **Andai aku bisa melakukan sesuatu…**_

 _ **Aku dikenal sebagai penakluk wanita.**_

 _ **Tapi, aku tahu, perhatian ini bukan untuk mereka.**_

 _ **Bagaimana aku bisa membantu Itachi kalau aku sendiri seperti ini?**_

 **Bergantung Pada Naruto,**

 **Kurama-sama.**

 **.**

 **Konoha—Hari Debat Antar Jurusan. FP Vs FT**

 _ **Dia mengajakku berbicara. Tidak ada sisa-sisa beban di pundaknya.**_

 _ **Aku mengalahkannya dalam debat. Dia malah terlihat senang.**_

 _ **Katanya, aku tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh bersaing dengannya. Ini kali pertama aku serius.**_

 _ **Ini kali pertama kami seperti sedia kala.**_

 **All Proud to Myself,**

 **Kurama-sama.**

 **.**

 **Konoha—Beberapa Hari Naruto Pindah.**

 _ **Aku membidik dua bocah dan mengikat mereka pada benang merah. Putus tidaknya, kuat tidaknya, aku tidak tahu. Tapi…aku boleh berharap, bukan?**_

 **Mr. Cupid.**

 _ **Nts : Itachi mulai jauh lagi. Sepertinya dia mulai mengendus akal bulusku pada anak ayamnya, khukhu~**_

 **.**

 **Yukino—25 Desember**

 _ **Rasanya berbeda. Tapi, aku harus puas dengan hal ini.**_

 _ **Setidaknya, aku bukan orang asing lagi.**_

 **All Proud to Myself,**

 **Kurama-sama.**

 _ **Nts : Kemajuan dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Aku senang.**_

 _ **Ntss : Ini halaman terakhir. Aku tidak akan menulis lagi. Membacanya dari awal sangat memalukan. Ingin kubakar, tangis buaya Naruto berhasil mencegahnya. Huh. Kurasa buku bodoh, kau akan kulempar ke dalam kotak.**_

 _ **Terkutuklah siapapun jika buku ini sampai di tangan Itachi. Harga diriku hancur.**_

 **.**

Kenji mengerang tertahan. Buku ini bukannya membantu Kenji untuk memastikan siapa yang lebih hebat dari siapa, malah membuat kepala Kenji dipenuhi berbagai spekulasi tentang hubungan sang Ayah dengan Paman Itachi!

Mengabaikan kepalanya yang sedang sibuk mengukir kesimpulan dari tulisan-tulisan yang ada di buku harian itu, Kenji mengeluarkan ponselnya dan langsung menghubungi satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia tanyai.

" _Jangan. Baca. Apapun. Yang. Naruto. Berikan. Padamu. Anak muda."_

Yeah. Setidaknya kepemilikan buku tersebut sudah diklarifikasi.

"Terlambat. Aku menelepon karena sudah membaca semuanya," Di seberang sambungan, Kenji mendengar bahasa _pelangi_ dari Ayahnya. "Ada banyak yang ingin kutanyakan, tapi…"

" _Apa? Kau mau bertanya bagaimana aku bisa bersahabat dengan Itachi?"_

"Bukan itu."

" _Lalu?"_

Kenji menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"HANYA KARENA PUTUS CINTA KAU MINUM SIANIDA?! KAU MENGECEWAKANKU, AYAH! KENAPA TIDAK SEKALIAN GANTUNG DIRI SAJA!" Kenji mengamuk sejadi-jadinya.

Jeda sejenak, sebelum Kurama membalas dengan suara tak kalah membahana.

" _ENAK SAJA! AKU TAK SELEMAH ITU! SAAT ITU NARUTO SEDANG RAJIN-RAJINNYA MENUKAR-NUKAR CAIRAN KIMIA DI LABKU! AWALNYA AKU PIKIR ITU OBAT TIDUR!"_

"HALAH! KAU HANYA BERALASAN, PAK TUA!"

" _KAU MAU RIBUT DENGANKU, ANAK MUDA?"_

"AYO! AKU TIDAK TAKUT!"

" _TUNGGU DI SANA! AKU AKAN BERKEMAS SEKARANG JUGA DAN—H-hei! Sara! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

Kenji berkedip. Selama beberapa saat, ia tak dapat mendengar apapun. Lalu, suara lembut wanita yang paling ia cintai sejak kelahirannya terdengar.

" _Kenji."_

"Ya, Bu?" Kenji meneguk ludah.

" _Ada masalah dengan Ayah?"_

Kenji terbungkam. Namikaze Sara—Ibunya, adalah sesosok wanita yang selalu ceria. Suaranya lembut, namun menimbulkan kesan malu-malu. Kalau suaranya berubah lugas, ada ancaman tersirat di dalamnya.

Seperti saat ini.

" _Kenji sayang…?"_

"Y-ya Bu…."

" _Bibi Naru tidak menunjukkan sesuatu untuk membuatmu bertengkar konyol dengan Ayahmu, bukan begitu?"_

"…Tidak."

" _Bagus kalau kau mengerti. Ibu tidak suka saat kau dan Ayahmu saling berteriak."_

"Aku…tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

" _Anak pintar."_

Lalu, sambungan terputus.

"Sudah selesai membaca?" Kenji dikejutkan dengan tepukan Naruto di bahunya.

"Eiji dan Haru?"

"Tidur."

Selama beberapa saat, Kenji diam menatap Naruto penuh tanya. Memikirkan maksud wanita itu menunjukkan buku harian lama milik Ayahnya. Kilau dari mata biru itu membuat Kenji yakin, ulahnya ini bukan hanya kejahilan semata.

Ada sesuatu yang lain.

"Malaikat Kertas, Si Gadis Biru. Kau telah membaca banyak hal yang diceritakan oleh Ayahmu tentangnya, bukan?"

Kenji mengangguk.

"Aku bertemu dengannya bulan lalu. Namanya Konan—seorang intel kepolisian Konoha.—

.

.

.

—Temukan dan culik dia, kalau kau mau diajarkan apa yang kuajarkan pada Eiji, Namikaze Kenji."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diary 1/3 : Rubah Semaput—END**

 **A/N**

 **Semula, part plotless ini hanya ada dalam satu bagian panjang—6k words, dengan judul Diary Rubah Semaput. Lalu, atas saran satu-satunya Kakak Kamvret yang saya miliki, part penuh jokes itu diganti menjadi 3 bagian terpisah, dengan sisipan jokes tak terendus dan jalan ceritanya nyerempet serius.**

 **Anggap saja ini sedikit rehabilitasi untuk otak-otak kita—Oke,** _ **BAIIIK, ralat**_ **—saya, yang udah konslet. Biarkan kotak tertawa kalian terjaga dari virus absurd saya untuk sementara. Anggap saya sedang melakukan pencitraan agar bisa terlihat sedikit lebih waras. #lol**

 **Alasan sebenarnya… Saya takut. Boleh kan, saya merasa takut? :v**

 **Takut apa? Takut kehabisan bahan. Bahan apa? Bahan makanan. #diamulailapar #apasih**

 **Bahan jokes tentunya. Tidak ingin mengecewakan kalian. Jadi, selama rest chapter ini, biarkan saya mengamati dunia dan biarkan otak absurd ini beraksi dengan sendirinya.**

 **Tanggal yang saya pakai untuk tanggal lahir Kurama itu kepunyaan saya. Untuk memenuhi hasrat terpendam(?). Khu…**

 **Naruto merencanakan sesuatu. Tapi…apa? Sesuatu yang serius? Atau dia hanya berulah seperti biasanya? #alainfotaiment**

 **Ada yang bisa mengaitkan kepingan-kepingan diary Kurama? Bisa menyimpulkannya menjadi sebuah penjelasan apa hubungan antara Kurama dan Itachi? Mungkinkah mereka anak kembar yang terpisahkan? Ataukah ibu-anak yang tertukar? #mulaingelantur**

 **Kalau kalian mengerti, selamat! Kalian…TIDAK MENDAPAT APA-APA! HUAHAHAHA!**

 **Re-review**

 **Byakuren Hikaru 83**

Yak~

 **Hyull**

w.e.w wkwkwk

 **ayanara 47**

Hahaha… Senang mendengar kau menyukainya~ Urusan Haru mengerti apa tidaknya, kita singkirkan dulu khu~

Nih, Itachi sudah dibawa-bawa wkwkwk… Chapter depan dia beraksi~ *spoiler*

 **Rin Naoko UchiNami**

Hoho… Mungkin hari Naruto taubat adalah hari di mana matahari kehilangan sinarnya :v

Belum begitu diterangkan. Mungkin lain waktu~

 **Dobe Amaa-chan**

Hahaha… Kocak? Mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan :v

 **Da Discabil Worm N. A**

Yap. Dia yang nyulik :v

 **Primara**

Ayam Thoyib, Ayam Thoyib, mengapa, tak pulang-pulang~ Chiharu, Chiharu, rindu ingin bertemu~ *nyanyi n njoget*

 **Zelda**

Maafkan saya. Gara-gara saya, kau harus mengalami nasib tidak beruntung seperti para pembaca yang telah terdampar di sini terlebih dahulu wkwkwk *dirajamreaders*

Lucu? Syukurlah~ Semoga tetap kau suka.

Doumo^^

 **Aiko Vallery**

Waaii terima kasih. Maaf kalau lama :v

 **Eti. Nexapel**

Hahaha…

Naruto sih gak butuh bayaran uang. Tebusannya cukup cinta dari Papa Sasu aja wokwokwok

 **Cheonsa 19**

Haha iya dong! #kenapakamuyangbangga

Tentu saja, Naruto kan Mama yang hebat! Hahaha

 **Askasufa**

Nggak perlu kasian sama Ayam Thoyib itu. Dia sudah terbiasa menderita kok. *dipatok

Terima kasih~

 **InmaGination**

Yap… Cemburu kronis tu bocah haha.

Bukan seperti, mungkin melampaui. Ahahay~

#kedipmanja

 **Guestny guest**

Gak apa-apa, Chic senang kok. #ehh

Jangan dicubit, cekik aja huahahaha

 **Nara yuki**

Dia belajar dari ahlinya *lalungaca*

 **Hime Hino**

Ah, maaf sekali. Tapi, itu melanggar ketentuan Guidelines ffn. net. Kalau percakapan pakai nama, saya bukan membuat cerita narasi. Tapi naskah drama/film. Terima kasih untuk semangatnya~

 **kaiLa wu**

Bukan saya yang gila, yak #apasih

Yaa masih dong~!

 **NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki**

Silahkan kembali kapanpun kau mau :v

Haha seneng banget ntu Mahmud alias Mamah muda kumat?

Sip Thanks~ Semoga cintamu kekal untuk karya abal ini hahaha

 **Shin. Sakura. 11**

Apakah kau lelah menunggu? Maafkan~ *bow*

 **Wawan X Friend's Tp**

Thanks a lot~!

 **Yelena Milanova**

Haha… Mungkin dia kangen ngerjain Sasuke? Secara, si Papih kan jadi Ayam Thoyib :v

Belum keluar. Nanti ada waktunya buat Haru beraksi dan membobol sistem keamanan pemerintah *ehh

Di part ini Kenji banyak unjuk gigi *ikut liatin gigi*

Sankyuu~!

Yang Lagi Terseok-seok,

Chic White

 **Aokiaoki 95**

Jangan dong :v Nanti Naruto ngamuk baru tahu rasa :v

Sudah dibenarkan. Tidak pernah dicek sebelumnya :v Terima kasih~

 **Coccoon**

Haha… Syukurlah kalau kau suka~ Semoga tetap suka sampai label COMPLETED diketik yak~

Thanks~

 **Kitsune sama**

Facebook saya? Melati Widia Puspitasari.

 **Ada yang terlewat? SEMOGA ADA! HAHA!**

 **#tolongpanggilRSJ**

 **Again…THANKS FOR ALL ATTENTION and SUPPORTS! I LOVE THEM ALL! NYIAHAHA!**

 **Sekian terimasianida,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**


	6. Diary 2 per 3 : Berburu Gagak Biru

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything. Fans obsession, not for commercial. Copyright=Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, absolutely.**

 **Warning : Alternative Universe, SasuFem!Naru, possible!OOC, confusing!EYD, weird!fluff-stuffs, possible!brain-crack, freak-time!life-basis, possible!over-imagination, and other standard warnings**

 **Ada sebuah pm yang nyasar di facebook saya kemarin. Sepertinya dia** _ **stalking**_ **kronologi dan menemukan identitas** _ **makhluk**_ **penyebab saya jumpalitan yang disebutkan di inter-notes kemarin. Katanya—"Chic-sama, kalau makhluk itu menghilangkan keabsurdan Anda, izinkan fansmu ini membunuhnyaaa…!"**

 **Tenang saja, saya masih tetap absurd kok. Kemarin mungkin saya sedikit** _ **distracted**_ **. Atau mungkin, sekali lagi, saya hanya ingin sedikit menyembuhkan kekonsletan otak dan melakukan pencitraan. Terserah kalian mau menilainya seperti apa. Absurd saya sudah kronis. Tidak mungkin menghilang sepertinya. Bffft.**

 **Ah, btw,** _ **fan-san**_ **… Apa dirimu masih berniat untuk membunuh si Kutukupret yang satu itu?**

 **Bisa kita bertemu? Saya sudah mengasah golok—sekadar informasi.**

 **Enjoy, please~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarapan pagi di Mansion Uchiha dihias suara alat makan yang saling berbenturan. Beraturan, namun terdengar lebih kuat—diakibatkan semangat menggebu-gebu yang sulit diredam oleh si Kembar. Para pelayan meneguk ludah gugup. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang membuat si Kembar tersenyum begitu lucu dengan tanduk iblis imajiner mulai tumbuh di kepala keduanya.

—Oh, tunggu. Sebenarnya pelayan tahu, hanya berlagak tidak tahu demi keselamatan mental mereka.

Hari ini, hari pertama si Kembar duduk di bangku kelas 4. Dengar-dengar, guru yang amat diidolakan oleh keduanya karena sikapnya yang cenderung _pasrahan_ setiap menjadi target keusilan—Takeda, kalau tidak salah?—kembali mendapat surat tugas untuk menjadi wali kelas mereka.

Ada orang tua— _bodo amat orang tua siapa, di mana rumahnya, semalam berbuat apa_ —berkata, doa orang teraniaya itu pasti dikabulkan. Pelayan merasa, dengan melihat dua perwujudan malaikat berhati iblis berdarah Uchiha-Namikaze itu saja, mereka sudah sangat teraniaya. Jadi, mereka berlomba-lomba mendoakan keselamatan pria malang bernama Takeda itu agar diterima di sisi-Nya. Aamiin.

Tidak tahu apakah doa mereka dikabulkan atau sejak awal ini sudah suratan takdir, telepon rumah berbunyi. Kepala pelayan buru-buru mengangkatnya, dari Konoha Elementary. Berhubung Nyonya Uchiha ada jadwal _Meet &Greet _di luar kota—langsung berangkat setelah membangunkan si Kembar dan memasak untuk mereka—dan Tuan Uchiha kembali menjadi Ayam Toyib, pelayan yang menerima pesan si penelepon. Usut punya usut, seluruh jajaran guru keracunan dengan kompaknya sehingga sekolah diliburkan untuk satu minggu ke depan. Hore.

Para pelayan menangis bahagia. Ternyata, Takeda masih disayang Tuhan. Meski keracunan, setidaknya pria malang itu terhindar dari gangguan mental berkepanjangan yang sangat mungkin terjadi.

…Well, _shit_. Sekarang pelayan yang kena getahnya, harus merasakan aura suram nan menyeramkan yang diberikan oleh Eiji maupun Chiharu begitu dikabarkan jadwal libur mereka ditambah satu minggu.

"EIJI! HARU!"

Pelayan semakin was-was, ketika mendengar suara khas Namikaze Kenji dari pintu masuk. Kalau remaja _kamvret_ itu berulah dan memulai arena perang seperti biasanya—pelayan tidak siap. Kalau dia bisa mengembalikan matahari di hati si Kembar—mereka bisa jadi luapan 'kebahagiaan' Eiji dan Chiharu saat itu juga.

Intinya, izinkan jajaran pelayan mengucapkan _selamat tinggal dunia_.

"Lho, Kak Kenji tidak sekolah?" Chiharu yang pertama merespon. Kepalanya agak dimiringkan dengan mimik wajah bingung terpasang dengan spontan— _ugh_. _Untuk sesaat, dia terlihat seperti malaikat betulan_ —batin para Pelayan yang masih sibuk memanjatkan doa keselamatan hingga doa minta hujan.

Ah, untuk doa yang terakhir itu dipanjatkan oleh pelayan yang berstatus _jomblo_. Maklum, sudah terlalu sering memanjatkannya setiap sabtu malam— _ingat! SABTU MALAM! Bukan MALAM MINGGU! Camkan!—_ sehingga doa itu yang mereka hapal di luar kepala.

Dengan seringai khasnya, Kenji bersidekap santai. "Gurunya keracunan—dan—AH! Kalian tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku ikhlas melakukannya pada guru kalian juga." Jelasnya.

Oh. Ternyata ini dia biang kerok gagalnya Chiharu dan Eiji dalam memberi kejutan untuk Takeda- _sensei_.

"WHAT?!" Chiharu dan Eiji menggebrak meja makan secara bersamaan. Sebuah gelas nyaris tewas kalau saja pelayan terdekat tidak cekatan dan menyelamatkan nyawanya. "KAK KENJI BIKIN GURU KERACUNAN?!"

"Ya!"—Dengan santainya, Kenji mengangguk-angguk. _That little devil!_

Para pelayan saling mendahului untuk bersembunyi— _di belakang vas, di bawah meja, di balik piring, di ketek teman, di lubuk hati yang terdalam, atau di mana saja_ —dan mulai merapal doa pengusir setan. Chiharu di sana, menggertakkan giginya. Tampang sangar muncul, gadis cilik yang masih saja terlihat seperti boneka hidup itu menerjang Kenji dan mencekiknya dengan brutal.

"AKU GAGAL BERTEMU TAKEDA- _SENSEI_ GARA-GARA KAU, KAK! DASAR PERUSAK RENCANAAAAA!"

Logikanya, Kenji bisa memutar balik keadaan dan melepas cekikan Chiharu. Dari segi umur, mereka beda enam tahun. Kenji juga anak laki-laki yang dipastikan punya kapasitas kekuatan lebih besar dibandingkan dengan _anak bawang_ seperti Chiharu. Anak perempuan bertampang imut pula.

Tapi, sejak kapan sih—Namikaze berbanding lurus dengan logika?

Tangan Kenji meraih-raih—minta tolong pada Eiji, tidak berhasil melepas cengkraman luar biasa kuat dari Chiharu. Tapi, anak berambut hitam itu malah menatap Kenji datar—seolah tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Lalu, Eiji inisyatif membereskan alat makan bekas sarapan dan membawanya ke dapur, mengingat para pelayan terlalu sibuk dengan ketakutan mereka untuk sekadar ingat akan tanggung jawab.

 _Tn. Muda Kenji, bertahanlah lebih lama! Tahan Nn. Muda, biarkan kami menghirup udara lebih lama!_ —batin para pelayan penuh harap.

Ah, _gimana sih_ Mansion Uchiha ini _._ Bangunan saja megah dan mewah. Isinya orang sinting semua.

"— _Uhuk!—Ha—Mhan—Huk!—I-chi—da—misi—HARU—UHUK!_ " Kenji berusaha mengeluarkan suara emasnya, berharap Chiharu akan melepaskan cengkraman tangan mungil nan mematikannya itu dan mau mendengar apa yang akan dirinya sampaikan.

Eiji yang sudah kembali dari dapur mengernyitkan alisnya. "Misi? Paman Itachi?" gumamnya, berusaha menangkap perkataan terputus dari Kak Kenji. Tentu saja gumaman ini membuat Chiharu melepaskan cengkramannya dan menatap sepupunya penasaran.

"… _What the fu—pps!_ " Kenji menutup mulutnya. Nyaris saja ia mengumpat kasar di depan si Kembar dan menggali liang kuburnya sendiri. Selama beberapa saat, kepalanya dihantui tampang mengerikan dari Bibi Naru yang mengamuk. Menghela napas, memilah-milah kata, barulah Kenji melepaskan suaranya yang membahana. "SEPUPU MENYEBALKAN! KAU MAU AKU MATI, YA?!"

Eiji dan Chiharu kembali menyipit tajam. "IYA!" jawab mereka serempak.

Kenji nyaris mewek nelangsa. NYARIS.

"… _Sigh…_ Kalian ingat isi buku harian Ayahku?"

Binar dua samudera kembar tampak lebih menyala.

"Tidak mungkin kami lupa kalau Paman Kurama yang _Luar Biasa_ menulis buku harian. Kami ingat tiap fakta _keren_ yang Kakak ucapkan setelah kami bangun."

… _Di mana keberadaan golok saat dibutuhkan?_

Kenji menahan diri untuk tidak meminta pelayan mengambilkan golok agar dirinya bisa memutilasi dua sepupunya itu. Lalu, dia berkata,"Aku punya misi untuk membuat Paman Itachi bahagia. Setidaknya, kita tidak perlu malu lagi karena punya Paman berlabel Jomblo Purbakala."

Chiharu dan Eiji saling memandang—seolah berdiskusi lewat tatapan. Sepakat, keduanya mengangguk pada Kenji.

" _Count us in!_ "

"Kakak butuh bantuan apa?"

Kenji berjongkok, meminta kedua sepupunya mendekat. "Chiharu, aku butuh kau untuk melacak keberadaan seorang Intel Kepolisian bernama Konan. Ketika sudah ditemukan—Eiji, kau mata-matai gerak-geriknya selama dua hari. Setelah itu, kita bertiga akan menculiknya di waktu yang tepat."

"Akan kusiapkan apa yang harus disiapkan!"—Eiji bangkit dan langsung berlari entah ke mana.

"Intel Kepolisian?" Chiharu bergumam. Anak itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, tampak kecewa. "Alat yang kupunya tidak bisa menembus **zona demiliterisasi** mereka! Kita butuh PC yang lebih _dewa_!"

Kenji berkedip. "Zona apa?"

"Demiliterisasi, payah! Artinya zona di mana _hacker_ tidak bisa sembarangan meretas data yang terproteksi! Gimana, sih? Sepertinya ada _brainware_ yang masih di bawah standar!" Chiharu menarik Kenji berdiri, lalu berteriak memanggil Mr. Morino. "Kita harus pinjam perangkat punya Kakek Minato!"

Oh, kalian tidak tahu bagaimana besarnya keinginan Kenji untuk balas mencekik Chiharu. Ini bocah mulai berani congkak, eh? _Hello~! Tidak semua orang itu Komputer Berjalan sepertinya!_

Kenji tidak mengerti bagaimana Chiharu bisa menelan istilah-istilah membingungkan itu selama empat tahun terakhir.

.

Satu jam kemudian, Kenji melongo. Chiharu berhasil mendapatkan laptop dan beberapa perangkat lain yang merupakan peninggalan Kakek Minato—entah bagaimana anak itu bisa menggunakannya. Tak lupa Chiharu memakai kostum idolanya sepanjang masa—Kaitou KID. Eiji menyusul, memakai pakaian serba hitam ala ninja dengan dua samurai mini _nemplok_ di punggungnya. Dua kompi _bodyguard_ dengan pakaian tak jauh beda dengan si Sulung Uchiha mengekorinya.

Mereka ini mau nyulik orang atau menyerbu markas Yakuza?

"Ayo kita jemput Julietnya Paman Itameo!"

"HEYAAA!"

Semoga saja Kakek Minato tidak mengutuk Kenji karena telah menyalahkan leluhur mereka yang bisa-bisanya menurunkan genetik unik, sehingga otak generasi Namikaze punya daya imajinasi luar biasa.

 _Juliet?_

 _Itameo?_

 _What the fu*k is going here?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A sequel to "Yang Benar Saja"**

 **Twin Trouble**

 **Chic Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diary 2/3 : Berburu Gagak Biru**

Chiharu menekan panel _keyboard_ dengan tidak sabar. Keringat turun perlahan dari pelipisnya. Anak itu menggeram kesal ketika peretasan yang ia lakukan dibalikkan kembali ke awal. Zona demiliterisasi yang mereka korek tidak sepayah itu. Ia berkali-kali nyaris ketahuan oleh _server_ tersembunyi. Kalau bukan karena sistem _back-up_ dan _back-around_ yang ada di perangkat Kakek Minato setiap jaringan nyaris tertangkap basah, habis sudah.

Kenji berusaha menahan agar napasnya yang sempat tersendat tetap tenang. Tanpa sadar, siswa baru Izanami itu menggigit bibirnya. Kenji dapat merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana menipisnya tempo detak jantungnya. Berbahaya. Kenji sudah tersudutkan. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membela diri. Semuanya sudah terlambat.

Sedangkan Eiji…seringai perlahan tampak di wajahnya. Dengan kilau merendahkan di matanya, Eiji meleletkan lidah pada sepupunya yang tampak tegang. "FULL HOUSE! AKU MENANG LAGI!" Jeritnya penuh euforia seraya melempar sisa kartu poker yang ada di tangannya.

"Heh, bocah! Kau pasti curang, kan?!" Kenji menendang kartu-kartu itu dengan penuh emosi.

Eiji merengut tidak terima. "Aku tidak curang! Kau saja yang terlalu payah, Kak! Dan—hey!— SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL BOCAH?!"

"YA, KAU CURANG, BOCAH!"

"Hanya pecundang yang menuduh seorang pemenang melakukan kecurangan."

" _What…?_ Berantem yuk!"

Chiharu yang terlampau kesal karena waktu berpikirnya terganggu oleh pertengkaran konyol Eiji dan Kenji meraih dua susu kalengan masih bersegel, lalu melempar dua kaleng itu dengan niat melakukan _headsot_. Eiji berhasil menghindar di detik-detik terakhir, sedangkan Kenji sukses memiliki benjolan di kepalanya.

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM? HARU JADI SUSAH MELAKUKAN KOMPUTASI!"

Kenji dan Eiji melongo. "Amputasi?" beo keduanya ngaco.

"Komputasi, _boys!_ KOM-PUTASI! Algoritma, tahu?" Kenji dan Eiji mengangguk kompak. "Biarkan aku tenang!"

Apalah maksud dari komputasi, Eiji dan Kenji tidak terlalu paham. Yang penting mereka tahu, Chiharu bukan berniat mengamputasi salah satu bagian tubuh mereka—seperti yang sempat terbayangkan.

.

Tengah malam di kediaman Uchiha. Di saat untaian doa terus dipanjatkan oleh pelayan yang masih _gemetar_ atas entah-apa-yang-si Kembar+Kenji-rencanakan, Kenji dan Eiji sudah ngorok dan saling memeluk satu-sama lain bagai Mami Koala dan buah hatinya, Chiharu tiba-tiba terkikik menyeramkan.

Para pelayan di lantai bawah menjerit ketakutan dengan mata jelalatan mencari sosok makhluk halus yang mereka pikir menjadi sumber kikikan itu. Bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

Kenji dan Eiji terlonjak bangun, mengusap iler satu sama lain, lalu menghampiri Chiharu yang mulai tertawa keedanan. Dua saudara sepupu yang masih setengah sadar itu mengangguk sepaham, lalu mengunci pergerakan badan Chiharu.

"Siapa kamu, arwah _kampret_? Jangan ganggu adikku!"

"Ya, keluar kamu! Sini, satu lawan satu!"

Chiharu yang menyadari dirinya disangka kerasukan hanya bisa menangis nelangsa.

"Ih! Masa Haru yang imut ini disangka kerasukaaaaaan?! JAHAT!"

Eiji menyipit berbahaya—masih curiga. "Ini beneran Haru?"

"Iya!"

"Ohh…."

Kenji yang pertama melepaskan Haru. Pemuda itu merengut kesal. Didorong rasa kantuk yang masih setia menggantung, Kenji kembali ke kasur—tidur menungging. Eiji celingak-celinguk, berjongkok—mengusap permukaan lantai berlapis karpet beludru selama beberapa detik. Setelah itu, si Sulung Uchiha-Namikaze menyusul Kenji untuk ngorok lagi.

"Kalian jangan tidur dulu!" Chiharu menendang pantat dua kakaknya itu dengan kesal. "Aku berhasil menembus _base_ Intel Kepolisian dan mendapatkan letak pasti wanita yang bernama Konan! Dia sedang ada misi dan menyusup di barat Konoha!"

Dua pasang kelopak mata membelalak.

"Tunjukkan tempatnya!"

.

.

.

"Ini kamar Anda sekalian. Jika butuh sesuatu, silakan gunakan telepon untuk layanan hotel. Saya permisi."

Kenji menatap pelayan itu tanpa berkedip. Suaranya, gerakan tubuhnya, bahkan deru napasnya begitu teratur— _terlalu_ teratur. Seolah-olah pria itu adalah boneka hidup, sebelas dua belas dengan jajaran _bodyguard_ yang Mansion Uchiha tampung. Kesopanannya terlalu _sopan_ , sampai-sampai Kenji bergidik dibuatnya.

Beralih pada si Kembar, Kenji hanya bisa tertawa garing. Dua bocah itu sudah masuk duluan, melompat-lompat di atas kasur ekstra _king-sized_ dengan kikikan bahagia. Barang-barang bawaan dibiarkan tergeletak di atas lantai, sementara sang empunya asyik bersenang-senang.

"Dasar bocah," komentar Kenji pelan, hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu, Kenji mengernyit. "Kalian yakin tidak akan apa-apa? Meskipun kolega, tetap saja ini bukan hotel Uchiha."

Eiji melakukan dua lompatan dan satu kali salto di udara, sebelum akhirnya mendarat kembali di lantai. Wajah cerianya kembali digantikan oleh papan penggilesan. Anak itu menghampiri tas bawaannya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah teropong. Balkon kamar dibuka, teropong diarahkan pada sebuah kafe _Dessert Corner_ di bawah sana. Bibirnya terangkat sedikit begitu melihat siluet kebiruan yang tertangkap lensa teropong.

"Apa yang Kakak khawatirkan? Biaya? Aku bawa ATM, tenang saja. Kalau kurang, tinggal ngutang. Kalau pemilik hotelnya tidak mau diutangi, langsung telepon Papa saja. Menyingkirkan satu hotel dari daftar kolega tidak akan berpengaruh pada kekayaan Uchiha," tutur Eiji dengan kalemnya. Anak itu terdiam, tampak berpikir. "Tapi kasihan juga karyawannya. Mungkin aku akan minta Papa untuk mengambil alih hotel ini saja." Lanjutnya tak kalah _kalem_.

 _Inikah Uchiha yang didewakan dunia?_ —Kenji membatin, tertawa. Baru juga beberapa menit mereka menginjak hotel mewah ini, Eiji sudah terpikirkan untuk mengambil alih? Ingin sekali ia bertepuk tangan. Dari pertama kepribadian Eiji mengalami revolusi total hingga saat ini, anak itu tidak berhenti membuat Kenji berdecak takjub. Rasanya sosok Eiji si Sepupu _nggemesin_ yang pernah minta ganti Papa—hanya karena alasan _cetek_ tidak mau dipanggil imut—itu hanya ada dalam imajinasi saja.

"Hey, Kak!—Mau pesan apa?" Chiharu yang juga menyudahi acara lompat-lompatnya kini tengkurap di atas kasur dengan gagang telepon di tangannya. Memesan layanan kamar.

"Aku ingin apa saja yang mereka jadikan menu spesial hari ini," Eiji bergumam, kembali menekuni teropongnya.

Setelah berbincang sejenak dengan siapapun yang ada di seberang sambungan, Chiharu beralih pada Kenji.

"Kau, Kak?"

Kenji menyeringai kecil. Sejak kecil, teman-temannya selalu iri. Mereka bilang, Kenji sangat beruntung karena bisa bersaudara dengan Uchiha.

 _Ayo kita buktikan, seberapa beruntungnya aku!_

"Aku mau…"

.

.

.

Yang namanya guru itu selalu menyiapkan barangkali satu atau dua pertanyaan yang bisa membuat murid-muridnya _mingkem_ tak bergerak. Bahkan terkadang, ketika seorang murid dilontarkan pertanyaan oleh guru, diam-diam dia berharap untuk mati ditelan bumi saat itu juga. Apalagi kalau pertanyaan yang diajukan berupa soal tertulis dan harus diselesaikan, mengandung unsur huruf konsonan _kampret_ disebut variabel yang sukses membuat otak _hanging_ dan badan ingin melemparkan sesuatu hingga papan tulis itu hancur berantakan.

Tapi, guru-guru Konoha Elementary pasti tahu, kasus berbeda akan dialami jika murid yang diajar itu semacam Uchiha Eiji. Dunia adalah pertanyaan di mata Eiji. Bukannya memberi pertanyaan, mereka justru digelontor pertanyaan. Jangankan teori pelajaran, hal kecil dari sepatu, seragam, keras tidaknya membuka pintu, langkah kaki, sampai lebar mulut ketika berbicara pun dipermasalahkan. Guru mana yang tidak _mingkem_ jika menghadapi murid _unik_ sepertinya?

Kalau ada satu hal yang tidak Eiji pertanyakan, maka itu adalah kewarasan keluarga besarnya. Dengan melihat ulah Nenek Mikoto—yang sampai sekarang masih keras kepala beranggapan bahwa Eiji cocok pakai baju peri—saja Eiji sudah menepuk jidat. Belum lagi ditambah kelakukan Paman Kurama yang paling _abnormal_ (fakta bahwa pria itu pernah menulis buku harian masih sanggup membuat Eiji tertawa hingga perutnya keram), ulah Mama yang _diam-diam menghanyutkan_ , juga sedikit kisah yang Papa bagi setiap perjalanan bisnis mereka seputar Kakek-Nenek Namikaze.

Saat Eiji mendapati kamar hotel yang mereka tempati dengan kapal pecah tidak bisa dibedakan—Eiji hanya bisa tersenyum _manis_.

Sebelumnya—saat layanan kamar yang dipesan sudah datang—mereka bertiga makan dengan tenang. Eiji yang sengaja menyisakan tempat untuk _dessert_ di perutnya—sebagai modus mengamati target mereka lebih dekat—selesai makan terlebih dahulu. Eiji sempat curiga dengan beberapa benda asing yang ada di troli layanan kamar mereka, tidak terlalu mengindahkannya. Dengan pakaian kasual, Eiji pergi ke kafe _Dessert Corner_.

Targetnya, Konan, sudah seminggu bekerja di kafe tersebut dengan nama samaran Aomori Kami. Eiji terus mengekori diam-diam, berhasil mendapat alamat tempat tinggal sementara dari wanita berambut biru itu. Menyusupkan penyadap suara, Eiji berhasil mendapat kesempatan untuk 'menculik'nya. Besok, di taman hutan Konoha bagian barat. Ada beberapa bagian yang cukup terpencil dan strategis untuk melakukan aksi. Eiji sudah menghubungi _bodyguard_ yang ia bawa untuk bersiap. Tersisa melapor pada Kenji dan Chiharu.

Malam hari Eiji kembali ke hotel, untuk mendapati bahwa dua orang yang bersangkutan tengah duduk berhadapan di lantai dan terkikik seperti orang gila. Keadaan di sekitar mereka benar-benar kacau.

Mungkinkah kegilaan _reader_ sudah merajalela?

 _Eh. Abaikan_.

" _Eiji-cyaaaan! Sin-hik-sini! Bermainlah bersama kami~!"_

Eiji bergidik ngeri. _Itu seriusan Kak Kenji?_

" _Khukhuk—hik! Kak Ei~ Mama benar~ Kau semakin tampan~!"_

Apa. Yang. Sebenarnya. Terjadi. Di. Sini?

Eiji beringsut menjauh saat Kenji dan Chiharu bangun. Dengan langkah terseok-seok seperti zombie, keduanya mendekati Eiji. Wajah Eiji merona malu saat keduanya memeluk Eiji dengan manja.

" _Eiji-cyaaaan!"_

" _Kak Ei~!"_

Sudah. Cukup.

Eiji melepaskan diri, buru-buru mencari benda mencurigakan yang sempat ia lihat tadi siang. Saat menemukannya dalam keadaan kosong, Eiji mengumpat pelan. Ragu-ragu, Eiji mendekatkan ujung kepala benda itu dan mengendusnya. Aroma menyengat namun tak asing tercium oleh Eiji. Aroma yang paling sering Eiji hirup di meja jamuan kolega- _party_. Aroma yang paling sering membuat Papa mengeluarkan isi perutnya jika terlalu lama tercium.

Aroma anggur.

"Siapa yang pesan ini?" Eiji memicing tajam.

Chiharu merangkak ke atas kasur, berguling di atasnya hingga terjatuh ke bagian sisi yang lain. Eiji meringis kecil— _seharusnya itu sakit_. Lalu, Chiharu kembali bangkit dan melompat di atas kasur dengan badan _letoy_. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah Kenji.

Kenji sendiri malah tertawa. Meraih bantal yang jatuh di lantai dan memasukannya ke dalam kaos yang dipakai—hingga perutnya tampak membuncit. Setelah itu, Kenji kembali menghadap Eiji dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" _Eiji-cyaaaan jahat! Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Bagaimana nasib anak kita? Huweee~!"_

"Mati saja sana!" Eiji melotot horror. Sebelum Kenji tambah _ngawur_ , Eiji buru-buru menyambung. "Kalian masih di bawah umur, _darn it_! Kenapa kalian memesan anggur?!"

"Kami ingin sepertimu juga, _Tuan Muda Uchiha!_ Kau pasti sering menyentuh minuman mewah ini, kan?" Kenji dan Chiharu _manyun_ secara bersamaan.

"Aku bersumpah tidak pernah minum! Meski dipaksa, aku tidak akan melanggar hukum! Papa dan Mama memang memperbolehkanku jika umurku sudah— _ah._ Lupakan saja." Eiji tertawa hambar saat Kenji dan Chiharu jadi _asyik_ dengan dunia masing-masing. Mereka tidak menghiraukannya.

Setelah mengunci kamar dari luar, Eiji langsung mendatangi resepsionis yang bertugas. Wanita berambut ikat kuda itu menatap Eiji heran. "Anda belum tidur, Tuan Muda? Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanyanya was-was.

"Pagi-pagi sekali, kirimkan pelayan ke kamarku untuk membereskan tempat itu. Jangan lupa sediakan susu coklat hangat. Satu galon kalau perlu," Eiji meletakkan kunci kamarnya, disertai dua gepok uang tips. Anak itu sempat diam, menimang-nimang apa lagi yang ia perlukan. Merasa tidak ada, ia berujar, "Sampaikan salamku pada Mr. Kouhei. Beri tahu beliau aku siap mengirimkan tuntutan karena hotel ini telah memberikan anggur pada dua saudaraku yang masih di bawah umur. Selamat malam, semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Setelah itu, Eiji meninggalkan resepsionis yang masih berusaha meredakan tekanan yang ia rasakan dari tatapan datar anak itu.

Pada akhirnya, Eiji lebih memilih tidur di tempat _bodyguard_ nya menginap, sekaligus mendiskusikan rencana penculikan yang akan dilaksanakan besok. Tak lupa dengan tempat strategis untuk penyekapan.

.

.

.

Itachi meringis pelan ketika berhasil meraih kembali kesadarannya. Hal yang terakhir ia ingat adalah kepulangannya ke rumah sehabis dari bengkel cabang. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan memakai piyama. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja tengkuknya terasa sakit—dan semuanya jadi gelap. Sekarang, ia duduk terikat di garasi ruang bawah tanahnya.

Siapa gerangan yang melakukan semua ini?

Mata tajam Itachi menelisik sekitar, memastikan tidak ada barangnya yang hilang atau bahkan pindah tempat. Lalu, pandangannya terfokus pada satu sosok lain yang sama-sama terikat sepertinya. Matanya tertutup kain. Entah bagaimana, tapi rambut biru sebahunya tetap tertata rapi.

Itachi mengerjap tidak percaya. "K-Konan?!" sahutnya ragu.

Sosok yang dimaksud berjengit dalam duduknya. Sekilas Itachi lihat, wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Suara itu…Itachi? Kau Uchiha Itachi?"

Itachi meneguk ludah. Tidak sekali pun ia membayangkan, akan bertemu teman lamanya di sini, dalam keadaan terikat. Ah, bahkan membayangkan akan bertemu lagi pun tidak pernah. Apalagi…setelah kata-kata kasarnya pada Konan di masa lalu.

"Kau—" Perkataan Itachi terputus oleh suara _klik_ yang menandai dinyalakannya lampu terang ruangan itu. Seorang pemuda masuk, Itachi menganga. Pemuda itu…benar-benar mirip Kurama beberapa tahun ke belakang!

"Sepertinya… Kalian sudah bangun, eh?"

Itachi tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Bahkan suaranya pun sama!

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" Dua sosok serupa robot muncul. Rambut _spike_ mereka berwarna hitam. Mereka memakai kacamata aneh dan pakaian mengkilap seperti alumunium. "Ms. Konan dan Mr. Uchiha. Perkenalkan, kami adalah cucu dari cucunya cucu buyut cucunya kakek dari bibi dari paman yang merupakan anaknya cucu buyut dari Namikaze Kurama. Kami dari masa depan."

Kedua sosok terikat berjengit tanpa sadar begitu mendengar satu nama disebutkan. Konan menunduk, bahkan ketika satu dari dua sosok serupa robot itu melepaskan ikatan yang menutup matanya.

Itachi menyipit. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya pada yang pertama masuk.

"Aku?" Sosok itu menyeringai. "Aku Namikaze Kurama, tentu saja. Dua anak ini membawaku dari masa lalu. Kau lupa padaku? Hmm… Mungkin tanggal 9 September akan mengembalikan ingatan kalian terhadap sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," Konan dan Itachi menjawab bersamaan. Keduanya mengangkat kepala, menatap tajam pada sosok itu. "Lepaskan kami!"

Sosok itu menggertakkan giginya. "Tidak ingat?" ulangnya, tertawa hambar. "Kalian membuatnya menderita! Seharusnya kalian terus mengingatnya sampai ingin bersujud memohon ampunan dari Ayah!"

"…Ayah?" Itachi tersenyum dongkol. Oh, Itachi mengerti, sekarang. "Kenji, ini tidak lucu. Dan…oh, itu kalian, kan. Eiji-Haru?"

Dua sosok serupa robot reflek mencubit keras rekan mereka.

"DASAR PAYAH!" suara macam robot menghilang, Itachi bisa mendengar jeritan khas dari keponakannya. Rekan mereka—Kenji, ya, merengut protes, membalas dengan menjitak keduanya.

Konan menatap empat orang di dekatnya bergantian—bingung. Masih belum paham maksud dari semua ini. Penyamaran ditanggalkan, Konan semakin tidak mengerti.

"…Itachi? Kau mengenal mereka?"

Itachi tersenyum kering. Ingin sekali ia jawab bahwa ia tidak mengenali bocah kurang ajar ini. Mereka ini mau apa, coba? Bisa-bisanya menyekap Itachi dan Konan di garasi milik Itachi seperti ini! Tapi…darah lebih kental dari air. Itachi tak bisa membohongi pohon keluarga yang ada.

"Mereka keponakanku," aku Itachi setengah hati. Ia abaikan pelototan tidak terima dari tiga bocah yang dimaksud. "Harap maklum. Mereka ini agak gila dan…sedikit eksentrik."

"Terus saja jelek-jelekkan kami dan kau diam di sini selamanya, Paman!" Chiharu yang pertama bersungut. Eiji hanya menatapnya datar. Sedangkan Kenji, maju untuk melepaskan ikatan Konan.

"Aku mengemukakan fakta, hey!" Itachi bersidekap begitu tali yang mengikatnya ikut terlepas. "Sekarang, jelaskan! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Konan terkikik kecil melihat Itachi berlaku sok galak. Jadi teringat masa-masa sekolah ketika Itachi memarahi Kurama yang dihukum guru, tapi tetap ikut membantunya menyelesaikan hukuman.

"Justru kami ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada tanggal 9 September!" Kenji mendengus keras, melemparkan buku harian Ayahnya ke pangkuan Itachi. Konan reflek mendekat.

Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya bertahan dalam posisi duduk—membaca buku harian yang Kenji lemparkan. Kenji, Eiji, dan Chiharu menunggu. Memperhatikan tiap emosi yang bergantian muncul di wajah dua orang dewasa itu. Sedih, haru, tawa, sebal, dan yang terakhir…penyesalan.

"Ini bukan urusan kalian," Itachi menghela napas, mengembalikan buku itu. "Pulanglah!"

Kenji berlutut di depan Itachi, mencengkram kerahnya. "Selama Ayahku masih merasa bersalah, hal ini adalah urusanku! Dia tidak bersalah!"

Itachi tidak menanggapi. Tapi, ia tetap balas menatap Kenji—melembut. Konan melepaskan cengkraman Kenji dengan ragu-ragu, lalu menghadapkan pemuda itu padanya.

"Kenji…ya? Kau…anak Kurama?"

Kenji bersidekap. "Kau menyuka— _hmm…Mungkin tepatnya_ —mencintai Paman Itachi. Seperti _gadis bodoh_ yang terpedaya _cinta_ pada umumnya, demi bisa mendapat Paman Itachi, kau mendekati Ayahku—sahabatnya. Kau menggunakan Ayahku sebagai umpan untuk membuat Paman Itachi cemburu dengan menjadi kekasih Ayah. Apa aku salah?"

Konan tertawa kecil. Tawa tertahan, dipaksakan. "Kau pintar. Benar sekali. Karena _kebodohannya_ juga, ia—aku, dibenci oleh orang yang dicintainya, sekaligus menyakiti seseorang yang tulus dan berhati baik. Aku malah merasa tidak pantas untuk bertemu denganmu. Setelah semua yang kulakukan…" Konan mengernyit heran saat Kenji tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Ulah kalian menjauhinya justru lebih menyiksa Ayah! Aku yakin kalian juga mengerti dari cara dia menulis buku harian itu. _Grow up!_ Ini sudah berapa tahun? Satu? Dua? Lebih!" Kali ini, Kenji tersenyum usil. "Sudah cukup dramanya. Aku Cuma ingin memastikan saja. Karena, dengan sikapnya selama ini… Agak sulit untuk mempercayai isi buku harian itu,"

Di belakangnya, Eiji dan Chiharu mulai tertawa ngakak.

"Sekarang, bukankah kalian punya sesuatu untuk disampaikan?" Kenji memancing.

Konan menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum. Ada kilatan keyakinan dalam mata madunya. "Aku sudah lama tidak mengusik hidup mereka. Aku akan bertahan."

Kenji mendengus jengah, beralih pada Itachi. "Paman? Kau tidak akan memberitahu Konan- _san_ tentang perasaan yang kau tutupi waktu itu? Bukankah sampai sekarang kau masih mencintainya?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah?" Itachi salah tingkah.

"Aku? Bosan mungkin?" Kenji mengangkat bahu.

"Bosan kenapa?"

"Statusmu bertahan terus di Jomblo Purbakala. Aku kan bosan!"

Konan dan si Kembar Uchiha tertawa.

"…Sialan…"

Kenji nyengir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diary 2/3 : Berburu Gagak Biru—END**

 _Omake…_

Sasuke mendengus puas setelah kakinya menginjak lintasan terbang Bandara Konoha. Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, ia bisa semingguan bermalas-malasan di rumah—atau barangkali mengajak si Kembar jalan-jalan?

Koper beralih di tangan pelayannya, Sasuke mulai melangkah sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya—mematikan mode pesawat. Mendapat akses telekomunikasi, benda itu mulai bergetar—dimasuki banyak pesan yang rata-rata bersumber dari rekan bisnisnya. Sasuke sempat terdiam, begitu satu panggilan masuk dengan nama yang tidak Sasuke duga sebelumnya.

 _ **Incoming Call…Kouhei Teren—Teren Hotel**_

 _Answer?_

 _Yes!_

"Moshi-mosh—"

" _SAYA MOHON MAAF, TUAN UCHIHA!"_

Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya, mengernyit heran. _Maaf kenapa?_

" _SAYA AKAN MELAKUKAN APAPUN! TOLONG JANGAN AMBIL ALIH HOTEL SAYA! SAYA MOHON MAAF PADA ANAK AN—"_

Masuk ke gerbang kedatangan luar negeri, sambungan terputus. Sasuke yakin, Mr. Kouhei di seberang sedang panik saat ini. Mengira dirinya sengaja memutus sambungan, mungkin? Lagipula…ada apa antara Mr. Kouhei dan putranya sampai-sampai pemilik Hotel Teren itu terdengar seperti narapidana yang dijatuhi hukuman mati begitu? Siapa juga yang mau mengambil alih hotel?

Tidak mau termakan rasa penasaran, Sasuke mengirimkan pesan. Jam segini Eiji pastinya sedang sekolah.

 **To : Eiji**

 **Mr. Kouhei meminta maaf. Ada apa?**

Tak disangka, jawaban yang datang cukup cepat.

 **From : Eiji**

 **Dia membiarkan Kenji dan Chiharu memesan anggur. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya.**

Ponsel teranyar Sasuke nyaris saja tewas menghantam pijakan. CEO Uchiha Group itu mengusap matanya—tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang berhasil dibacanya. Lalu, ia dikejutkan oleh pesan lain yang masuk.

 **From : Eiji**

 **Aku tahu uang dan nama kita dipandang menyeramkan oleh banyak orang, Pa. Tapi yang mereka lakukan itu konyol. Anggur untuk anak di bawah umur? Mereka tolol ya? Bagaimana kalau badan Kak Kenji maupun Chiharu jadi tidak sehat?**

 **.**

 _Write new message?_

 _Yes!_

 **To : Kouhei Teren—Teren Hotel**

 **Saya tunggu di D'licious C &Fancy dalam dua jam. Ada banyak yang harus kita bicarakan, Mr. Kouhei.**

 **.**

 **To : Eiji**

 **Satu cabang Izanagi Hotel atas namamu, mau?**

 **.**

 **From : Eiji**

 **Why not?**

 _End of Omake…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N**

 **Err? Apakah sudah cukup absurd? *garukpantat***

 **Hell yeah… Tempo hari baru saja memergoki seorang makhluk yang berani-beraninya mengopas sebagian dari ff Uzumaki's Prodigy. Karena setting ceritanya beda, bahkan yang setia membaca UP pun tidak sadar, huhu. Seriously, kenapa tidak copas ff ini saja biar lebih ketahuan apa yang telah kau lakukan, wahai makhluk yang tidak menotice terror saya? t('-'t)**

 **Saya sampaikan terima kasih untuk dirimu yang tidak mau disebut, karena telah melapor pada saya huhu…*mewek* Tanpamu saya tidak akan tahu, mengingat belakangan ini saya nongkrongnya di fandom sebelah.**

 **Re-review**

 **Byakuren Hikaru 83**

Wah, kebetulan yang sangat luar biasa haha! Sama-sama. Senang bisa menambah kestressanmu sebelum ujian. Jhahaha

Terima kasih~ Semangat juga untukmu! Bagaimana ujiannya? Lancar jaya?

 **Choikim 1310**

*smirkback* Menurutmu sendiri, apakah chap ini banyak kegilaannya? :v

 **Ayanara 47**

Yang penting ada kan. *enteng

Nah, Itachi sudah keluar, dan ya, diintrogasi oleh Kenji. Bagaimana menurutmu?

 **Da Discabil Worm N. A**

.

(Udah dijawab ya om :v)

 **Dewi 15**

Sudah dilanjut~

 **Aiko Vallery**

Thanks~ Ini sudah dilanjut~

 **InmaGination**

Yap. Dia menjomblong. Hahaha.

Udah muncul nih si abang. Semoga memuaskan~

 **L. casei shirota strain**

Thanks!

 **Askasufa**

Hahaha butuh belaian dong .

Iya dong, Kurama manis….kayak yang buat. Hahaha

 **Guest**

Kau ini *toyor

Sebagai anak, seharusnya menerima emakmu ini apa adanya, _ndoro_. *ngaistanahnangisbombay

Emak rada normal bukannya bersyukur malah protes, lu mah! *jewer #modeemakgarang

 **Coccoon**

…Hati-hati. Siapa tahu Kurama mendengar perkataanmu dan sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Hahaha.

Aamiin. Siap~

 **Anyavsyh**

Saya panik baca review-mu. Dicek ulang, ternyata memang tidak ada. Mungkin tidak terkirim? Belakangan ada masalah dengan pengiriman review di ffn. 'v Maaf sebelumnya *bow*

Eiji matanya biru. (: Rambutnya yang item.

Setelah mencoba untuk normal kemarin, ternyata mayoritas menyukai saya yang absurd. Kalau begitu, okelah. Saya kembali absurd. Hahaha.

See ya, muahh juga hahaha

 **Cheonsa 19**

Hahaha… Penyakit narsis memang tidak ada obatnya (:

 **Noe Hiru**

Saya dan segenap chara sinting dari ff ini mengucapkan bela sungkawa pada sisi kewarasan Anda yang mungkin sekali tergerus oleh ff absurd ini. But, well yeah. Yang penting absurdnya bareng-bareng, haha~ Selamat datang~ Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung. *bow*

Ini sudah dilanjut vroh~

 **Okiniiri – Hime**

Yes he do. Jagoannya pun—Kenji—tidak percaya. Haha. Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu~

 **Eti. Nexapel**

Lah. MinaKushi kan memang udah mokad dari chap terakhir _Yang Benar Saja_? :v

Hahaha. Kenapa gak sekalian bunuh diri dengan robek arteri aja macem di sinetron yak? Kan lebih tidak elit huaahaha

 **AySNfc 3**

Terjawab di chap depan~

 **Jasmine DaisynoYuki**

Sudah terjawab belum? Kalau belum, kotak review selalu tersedia~ Terima kasih~

 **Narudobetetsuyapolepel**

T-TETSU-NYAN! AKUPADAMU #PLAK #fokuswoiii

Hehehe… Terima kasih~ Semua chara kebagian dinistain kok *ehh hahaha…

Yap. Konan itu cinta pandangan pertamanya Kurama.

 **Namikaze Otorie**

Kebingungannya sudah dibahas di pm yak~ Kurama dan Sara menikah menelurkan(?) Kenji. Konan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kelahiran anak unyu yang satu ntu. Maaf kalau saya agak judes atau dingin di pm. Saya sedikit sensi dan posesif pada OC yang saya buat. Hahaha.

 **Dyah 302**

Jiahaha… Lain kali Chic pastikan lebih nista. *ehh

 **MDTK SSNR ITKY**

 **MidoTaka SasuNaru ItaKyuu?** #FOKUSWOII

Apapun yang terjadi, meskipun saya ingin, kemungkinan kedua tidak akan terjadi. :v

Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa menangkap maksud diary itu dengan baik. Dan seperti yang Chic bilang di chap kemarin, kau…TIDAK DAPAT APA-APA HUAHAHAHA *joss

Semoga ini termasuk cepat~

 **Ada dua review baru yang tersembunyi. Damn bug. Mengapa ffn harus mengalaminya *snort**

 **Well… Maaf bagi yang ada kesalahan penulisan nama, atau terlewat. Kesempurnaan tidak ada pada manusia, apalagi ayam seperti Chic. :v**

 **Again…THANKS FOR ALL ATTENTION and SUPPORTS! I LOVE THEM ALL! NYIAHAHA!**

 **Sekian terimacinta,-** _ **cough—**_

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**


	7. Diary 3 per 3 : A Happy Ending?

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything. Fans obsession, not for commercial. Copyright=Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, absolutely.**

 **Warning : Alternative Universe, SasuFem!Naru, possible!OOC, confusing!EYD, weird!fluff-stuffs, possible!brain-crack, freak-time!life-basis, possible!over-imagination, and other standard warnings**

 **Mungkin sedikit ngaco. Mungkin sedikit aneh. Mungkin sedikit berlebihan. Mungkin sedikit sadis. Mungkin…saya mulai lavar.**

 **Enjoy, please~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Meski studi intensif yang dilakukan oleh para Psikolog mengatakan bahwa remaja sangat rentan melakukan penyimpangan—terutama kenakalan remaja, Itachi tidak pernah mendekati _titel_ anak nakal. Kalau pun ia diberi detensi oleh sekolah, semua itu ulah Kurama. Penolakan untuk menjadi penerus Uchiha adalah satu-satunya pemberontakan paling parah yang pernah Itachi lakukan. Intinya, Itachi tidak pernah berurusan dengan pihak berwajib selama hidupnya.

Pukul 9 a. m. adalah angka yang tertera pada layar ponsel Itachi. Di pagi yang cerah itu, ia baru saja terlepas dari tali kejahilan tiga keponakannya. Itachi merasa tenang. Apalagi, tak jauh darinya, berdiri sosok hawa yang pernah singgah di hatinya—Konan. Tinggal menambah keberadaan Kurama di sini, Itachi yakin hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja segerombolan pria berpakaian hitam dan tertutup masuk ke garasi bawah tanahnya. Badan Konan dan Kenji jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Sebelum Itachi menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, tangannya ditarik ke belakang—diborgol, lalu badannya dibawa paksa oleh gerombolan pria itu. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum mobil van hitam membawanya adalah…senyum menyebalkan dari si Kembar.

Sampai di sebuah bangunan tinggi dengan jajaran mobil hitam-putih bersirine khas, lalu ditahan di ruang introgasi bersama dua pria bertampang sangar, Itachi tertawa dongkol. Rupa-rupanya, gerombolan pria yang menangkapnya adalah gabungan dari kepolisian dan intel Konoha. Mereka menangkapnya dengan tuduhan penculikan agen intel khusus—Konan dan tiga anak tidak berdosa, setelah mendapat laporan berisi rasa curiga dan takut dari tetangga Itachi.

"Jadi, katakanlah, Tuan! Apa motif Anda melakukan semua ini? Apa hubungan Anda dengan Kirigaya Kohaku?"

Berkali-kali Itachi menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, berkali-kali pula dua pria itu tidak mau mendengarnya. Mereka mendesak Itachi untuk mengakui relasinya dengan seseorang bernama Kirigaya Kohaku yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui bagaimana wujudnya.

" _Huweee!"_

Dari interkom penghubung ruangan ini dengan ruang sebelah, terdengar suara tangisan. Chiharu dan Eiji, sudah pasti. Dua introgator itu menatap Itachi tajam. Mata mereka memicing—jijik, seolah-olah Itachi adalah kriminal rendahan dan manusia paling busuk di dunia ini.

"Anak yang malang! Mereka pasti trauma!" ujar salah satu introgator.

Itachi meringis dalam hati. _Anak malang dari hongkong_!—batinnya kesal. Apa-apaan coba? Eiji dan Chiharu sengaja membiarkan Itachi dituduh menculik? Yang benar saja! Memangnya ada orang yang cukup gila untuk menculik dua _iblis kerdil_ itu?

"Inspektur, aku minta maaf!" Itachi menghela napas. "Ini hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman. Aku bukan penculiknya! Anak-anak itu yang melakukan!"

Dua introgator itu bersidekap, menatap Itachi datar.

"Ya, kau bukan penculik. Dan aku bukan Inspektur Polisi. Aku adalah aktor yang sedang berakting. Senang bertemu denganmu, Tuan-Bukan-Penculik!"

' _Great. Just great!'_ Itachi _mewek_ dalam hati. Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa membuat mereka percaya kalau dirinya adalah korban di sini?

" _Hiks…"_ Si Kembar masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berhenti menangis. Itachi mengutuk Sasuke dan Naruto. Bisa-bisanya pasangan itu membuat dua _iblis kerdil_ tersebut tetap terlihat imut di balik kejahilan _kampret_ mereka!

Beberapa menit selanjutnya, di ruangan itu hanya terdengar pertanyaan berulang dari dua introgator yang bertugas. Semakin lama, suara keduanya semakin meninggi—murka, karena tidak jua mendapat jawaban dari Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi sendiri, hanya bisa berdoa, semoga Konan dan Kenji segera bangun, lalu menghentikan semua kegilaan ini.

Seperti yang telah disampaikan di chapter sebelumnya, doa orang teraniaya pasti dikabulkan.

Tidak lama berselang setelah doa dipanjatkan, Konan masuk ke ruang introgasi diekori Kenji. Segera setelah keduanya menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya, sedikit menyembunyikan hal-hal yang berbau privasi, dua introgator itu sontak menganga. Keadaan yang sama dialami oleh petugas yang berjaga di luar ruangan.

"Ah, maafkan rekanku, Itachi. Aku sedang menangani kasus Kirigaya Kohaku—seorang Bandar penjualan manusia, terutama anak-anak. Aku baru selesai mengumpulkan informasi seputar jalur rekan yang dimilikinya. Hilangnya aku dari radar…membuat keadaan sedikit rumit."

Itachi tidak segan menahan tawa frustasi. Kriminal yang menyentuh anak-anak dipandang kriminal rendahan. Pantas saja ia diberi inten membunuh besar-besaran! Lha, _wong_ Itachi dituduh menjadi komplotan penjual orang seperti itu!

Keluar dari ruang introgasi, Itachi langsung memicing tajam pada keponakannya.

"Kalian tahu Konan sedang dalam misi, kan? Itu sebabnya kalian sengaja membuatku terlihat seperti penculik!" tuduh Itachi.

"Enggak, kok! Kita Cuma mau melihat isi kantor polisi itu seperti apa! Ya, kan, Ei?" Chiharu nyengir tanpa dosa.

Eiji mengangguk, memasang cengiran yang sama dengan adik kembarnya.

 _Ingin lihat isi kantor polisi apanya? Kalau memang benar, kalian bisa masuk dengan cara yang lebih masuk akal daripada membiarkanku disangka penculik, kampret!_ —Itachi _ngedumel_ dalam hati.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian tidak menjelaskan yang sebenarnya?!" Itachi menatap dua bocah itu tidak percaya. Bagaimana otak mereka bekerja masih menjadi misteri bagi Itachi.

Chiharu mengabaikannya, langsung menghampiri Kenji dan tertawa bersama anak itu. Di sebelah mereka, Konan menggelengkan kepala—heran dengan kelakuan si Kembar. Itachi melirik mereka sebentar, lalu beralih menatap Eiji tajam.

Raut wajah anak itu berubah datar. Lalu, Eiji bersidekap angkuh, "Menjelaskan? Apa untungnya buatku?"

… _What the hell?_

Itachi _mingkem_ , beralih pada para petugas berbaju hitam yang menjadi tersangka keberadaannya di tempat ini. Itachi memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya. "Maaf telah mengganggu waktu berharga Anda, tuan-tuan. Mohon maklumi ulah keponakan saya, mereka memang sedikit...eksentrik," ujarnya, mengabaikan pekikan protes dari Chiharu dan Kenji.

Itachi berjalan santai meninggalkan gedung. Sampai di luar, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi satu kontak. Bersamaan dengan nada sambung, Itachi mengatur napasnya—menenangkan diri.

" _Moshi-moshi?"_

Pertama-tama, Itachi tertawa sarkastik. Setelah itu…

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO! APA YANG TELAH KAU AJARKAN PADA ANAK ADIKKU?!"

Itachi menyalurkan semua kedongkolannya dalam satu jeritan. Tidak peduli jika orang-orang spontan memperhatikan dan menatap aneh pada pria berlabel Jomblo Purbakala itu.

" _Whoaa! Santai, Kak! Ada apa, nih? Apa yang mereka lakukan kali ini? Tidak mungkin seburuk itu, kan?"_ Di sebrang sambungan, Naruto tertawa ringan.

"TIDAK AKAN BURUK _PALAMU_! HARI INI AKU DISANGKA KOMPLOTAN BANDAR PENJUAL MANUSIA!"

"… _Hah!? Masa sih? Ah, Kakak suka melebih-lebihkan. Itu tidak baik, tahu."_

Itachi menghela napas. "…Kau ada di mana?"

" _Di rumah, sih. Sasuke baru pulang. Kenapa memang?"_

"Sasuke ada? Bagus. Kalian diam di rumah. AKU MAU KE SANA DAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN!"

 _Ah!_ Tidak perlu panik. Kita semua tahu, meski Itachi bertampang kriminal dan berwajah suram, hatinya itu selembut kain kafan _(Jangan tanya kenapa kain nganu yang dijadikan perumpamaan)_. Mana mungkin Itachi sanggup membunuh adik kesayangannya sendiri?

 _Don't worry. That was just an expression._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A sequel to "Yang Benar Saja"**

 **Twin Trouble**

 **Chic Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diary 3/3 : A Happy Ending?**

"J-jadi… A-aku harus bagaimana, sensei?"

Kurama menarik kotak tisu baru yang tersedia di laci mejanya, lalu ia sodorkan pada siswi ke-sekian yang melakukan konsultasi padanya hari itu. Setelahnya, Kurama mengambil posisi untuk duduk di sebelah gadis itu, mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Takeyama Ruri namanya. Seorang gadis introvert dari kelas 2, baru saja mengalami patah hati karena ditikung teman sendiri.

Diceritakan dalam satu semester ini, dia berhasil memiliki satu teman perempuan yang amat dekat. Belum lama ini, Ruri baru saja berpacaran dengan Ketua Klub Karate sekolah—yang rupa-rupanya menjadi kekasih Ruri hanya sebagai modus untuk mendekati teman dekat gadis itu yang satu dan hanya satu-satunya.

Ah, masa remaja. Masa _kampret_ yang tidak akan lepas dari masalah. Terutama masalah percintaan.

Kurama membiarkan gadis itu menyurahkan seluruh perasaannya lewat tangisan. Setelah gadis itu agak tenang, Kurama mulai berbicara, "Kau masih menyayangi Kigo?" Ruri mengangguk. "Lalu, setelah tahu yang Kigo sukai sebenarnya adalah temanmu, apa kau akan berusaha merebutnya kembali?"

Gadis berkacamata lensa tebal itu terdiam sejenak, sangsi. Lalu, ia menatap Kurama dengan matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan, sensei…," ucapnya ragu.

"Aku tahu kau anak pintar!" Kurama tersenyum puas. Tangannya naik, mengusap gemas puncak kepala siswinya itu. "Sekarang, sensei minta kau menenangkan diri. Beri dirimu kesibukan, bersenang-senanglah! Ketika hatimu sudah siap, datangi mereka. Urusan maaf-memaafkan itu adalah hakmu. Kau tidak salah dalam hal ini, Takeyama-san,"

Ruri mengangguk pelan. Sebagian beban tampak terangkat dari bahunya. Menghela napas sejenak, gadis itu menoleh ke samping dan tersenyum tulus.

"Sekarang pulanglah! Istirahatkan badan dan pikiranmu. Bisa?"

" _Ha'i_! Terima kasih banyak, Kurama-sensei!"

Begitu Ruri berlari meninggalkan ruang konseling, Kurama buru-buru membereskan mejanya. Normalnya, Kurama akan memberi petuah-petuah tambahan. Barangkali Ruri berubah pikiran dan ingin menghajar si Kigo itu, Kurama akan menawarkan bantuan berupa hasutan gelap untuk anggota Klub Karate lain—sehingga si Ketua bernama Kigo itu dihajar masal. Habisnya, ketika kasusnya melibatkan anak introvert seperti Ruri, Kurama emosi sendiri.

Jika anak biasa, pemulihan hatinya lebih mudah karena ada sosok-sosok teman lain yang bisa menghibur. Sedangkan ketika yang mengecewakan adalah satu-satunya teman yang anak itu miliki? Apa mereka tidak memikirkan sedikit pun bagaimana perasaan Ruri?

 _By the way_ , Kurama sedikit _nyut-nyutan_.

Kok ceritanya _déjà vu_ , ya?

 _Nyesek, bro_.

.

.

.

Pulang ke rumah, Kurama mengernyit heran. Biasanya, kalau deru mobil sudah terdengar, Sara pasti bergegas keluar dan menyambutnya. Menanyakan bagaimana hari Kurama di sekolah/kampus, memberi ciuman selamat datang, membawakan tasnya, menawarkan mandi air hangat, makanan lezat, dan _blablabla_. Tapi, yang ia dapati setelah masuk rumah adalah…kesunyian.

Naik ke lantai atas, Kurama mendapati pintu kamar Kenji terbuka lebar. Putranya sedang terlentang di atas kasur dengan seragam sekolah masih melekat di tubuhnya. Kurama menghela napas, lalu memutuskan untuk masuk. Kenji langsung terperanjat begitu mendengar suara langkah. Dua pasang mata darah saling memandang selama beberapa saat, Kenji kembali membaringkan dirinya.

"Oh, ternyata kau. Kukira siapa," gumamnya.

Kurama memutar bola matanya. "Ibumu mana?" tanyanya langsung.

"Belanja bersama Bibi Konan. Malam ini kita mau makan malam bersama, ingat? Kakek Fugaku dan Nenek Mikoto bahkan akan datang," Kenji membalikan badannya, membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal empuk miliknya.

"Ohh…," Kurama mengangguk kecil. Melihat Kenji tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan bangkit, Kurama mendengus kecil. "Ganti baju, hey!" tegurnya.

Kenji hanya meleletkan lidah dan kembali pada posisi nyaman.

"Namikaze Kenji!" Kurama bersidekap.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil secara lengkap dan dengan intonasi tegas begitu, Kenji menggerutu pelan. Anak kelas 1 SMU itu bangkit dari kasurnya, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi—mengabaikan keletihan luar biasa yang ia rasakan. Ia lebih dari tahu Ayahnya tidak bisa dilawan kalau sudah seperti itu.

"Kalau sudah selesai, temui Ayah di Lab," Kurama mengetuk pintu kamar mandi—mengingatkan.

"Baik, _Bunda_." Kenji menjawab dengan ketus. Kurama tertawa maklum atas sikap buah hatinya itu. Setelah memandangi sekali lagi isi kamar Kenji, Kurama berbalik keluar.

Butuh waktu sekitar sepersekian detik setelah berdiri di bawah shower untuk membuat Kurama tersadar.

 _Tunggu dulu! Tadi Kenji bilang Sara belanja bersama…Bibi Konan?_

 _K-Konan yang mana?_

.

.

.

Naruto datang tak lama setelah Sara kembali. Keduanya bekerja sama, hingga berbagai masakan menggoda perut dengan aroma nikmat berhasil dihidangkan di atas meja. Selain anggota keluarga, ada satu tambahan personil yang berhasil membuat seorang Namikaze Kurama canggung luar biasa. Rambutnya biru, matanya kuning kecoklatan, perawakannya tidak jauh beda dengan terakhir kali Kurama melihatnya.

Ya, itu adalah Konan. Seorang teman lama, mantan asisten pelatih basket, mantan manager basket, dan mantan… _ehem_ , kekasihnya.

Terakhir kali mereka bertemu, dada Kurama terasa panas. Ia kesal. Ia marah. Tidak terima. Murka. Kecewa. Sedih. Emosi itu tercampur, menjadi sebuah kebencian yang nyata. Kurama muak melihat sosoknya. Dalam kepalanya menggema, harga dirinya hancur oleh sosok itu. Gara-gara dia, persahabatannya dengan Itachi hancur. Kurama tidak mau bertemu lagi dengannya.

Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertatap muka…Kurama tidak merasa benci lagi. Ia…tidak merasakan apapun. Jadi, ya…, canggung.

Lirikan tajam yang Kurama tangkap dari sang Isteri pada Konan, turut menambah ketidaknyamanan itu.

Hidangan penutup dinikmati, Kenji yang jengah tiba-tiba berdeham. Matanya menatap Kurama, Itachi, dan Konan secara bergantian. "Tak ada yang ingin berbicara?" pancingnya.

Itachi dan Konan saling berpandangan, lalu beralih menatap Kurama. Kurama yang dipandangi terbatuk canggung, mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha terlihat santai. Padahal, dalam hati, ia sudah dag-dig-dug tidak karuan.

"Kami…sudah baca buku harianmu, Kurama." Itachi yang pertama bersuara.

Mendengarnya, Naruto dan kedua buah hatinya reflek memasang cengiran identik. Di samping mereka, Sasuke tersedak. Matanya membelalak. Duo Uchiha Senior yang ada juga menganga kompak. Mereka tidak percaya, si Sulung Namikaze yang terkenal dengan keusilannya pada guru itu memiliki—bahkan menulis—buku harian.

 _Rasanya, out-of-character banget._

Tentu saja, Kurama langsung melotot tajam pada adik kandungnya. Kalau bukan karena Naruto, perihal buku harian ini hanya mereka berdua dan Tuhan saja yang tahu!

"Jadi?" Kurama menghela napas. Hanya buang-buang tenaga kalau sekarang ia mengamuk pada Naruto. "Setelah membacanya— _dasar tidak sopan!_ —apa yang kalian inginkan?" Kurama bersidekap, menatap Itachi lurus.

Itachi terbatuk gugup, lalu mengangkat tinjunya ke depan Kurama. "Damai?" ujarnya.

"Ke mana saja kau selama ini, Itachi? Aku sudah menawarkan perdamaian dari dahulu!" Kurama menyambutnya, mengekeh pelan.

"Yah, mungkin aku terlalu egois." Itachi ikut mengekeh. "Tapi…, aku tidak mengira kau berbakat menulis buku harian, Kurama. _So cute of you._ "

"Sialan kau, Uchiha!" Kurama melemparkan sumpitnya, tapi tetap tertawa.

Rasanya, sebuah beban yang ia kunci rapat keberadaannya, menghilang begitu saja.

.

Selesai makan, semuanya berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Eiji, Chiharu, dan Kenji duduk di sofa empuk, pandangan mereka tertuju pada layar—bermain PS. Di samping kanan-kiri mereka ada sofa tunggal yang diduduki masing-masing oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto. Sisanya duduk lesehan di bawah, bermain kartu UNO bergambar karakter Kaitou KID—milik Chiharu, tentu saja.

" _Uno game!_ Yeah! Aku menang lagi!" Naruto tertawa kesenangan setelah lagi-lagi menjadi orang pertama yang menghabiskan kartunya.

"Gah! Kenapa keluarnya warna hijau?"

"Menyerahlah, Kurama. Aku menyusul, _uno game!_ "

" _Not fair, Konan!_ "

"Hei, bagaimana nasibku! Ah, sial! Sara! Kenapa kau harus mengeluarkan kartu _plus_ empat?"

"Makan itu, Itachi- _san_ ~!"

Ini dia yang dinamakan masa kecil kurang bahagia. Sudah menginjak kepala tiga kok masih doyan permainan anak-anak! _Sheesh!_

Satu per satu keluar sebagai pemenang, menyisakan Itachi dengan 15 kartu hasil menyangkul di tangannya. Kurama yang paling bersemangat mencolek Itachi menggunakan bedak anak yang telah dikentalkan air keran—sebagai hukuman bagi yang kalah. Dapat dipastikan, wajah Itachi berhias noda putih tak karuan.

"Ah!" Kurama menyahut tiba-tiba. Matanya mengerling usil pada Itachi dan Konan yang duduk bersebelahan. "Kapan aku menerima kartu undangan dari kalian?"

"Apa sih…." Itachi terbatuk, membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Uuu~ Kakak Ipar _blushing_!" Naruto tertawa geli. Tawanya semakin menjadi ketika dua orang yang tengah digoda langsung salah tingkah.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Itachi? Ayo! Lamar Konan sekarang juga!" Kurama mengajak Naruto bertos, lalu ikut tertawa bersama adiknya.

Itachi melirik ke arah Sasuke—meminta pertolongan. Karena adik bungsunya itu langsung mengangguk, Itachi menghela napas lega. Sasuke selalu mengerti dirinya. Sepertinya, sekarang pun begitu.

"Tenang saja, Kak. Aku akan meminta Shikamaru untuk menjadi _Wedding Organizer_ nya," Sasuke memperlihatkan layar ponselnya sekilas—sebuah pesan singkat permintaan menjadi WO kepada Nara Shikamaru. "Dia punya banyak _channel._ Ada permintaan khusus?"

 _Adik biadab_ …!

"Jangan lama-lama, Itachi. Ayah dan Ibu juga ingin menimang cucu darimu, Nak~!" Mikoto tidak mau kalah. Fugaku tertawa, menepuk-nepuk pundak Itachi yang memang duduk di depannya.

' _Ni orang tua ikut-ikutan segala!_ —Itachi merana.

"Oh! Oh! Aku ingin jadi penebar bunga!" Chiharu beralih dari layar, mengirimkan senyuman paling silau yang ia miliki untuk Itachi. Dia melompat-lompat di sofa, lalu menoleh ke sampingnya. "Eiji mau jadi apa?"

Eiji menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat tegang. Tangannya bergerak lincah di stik player 1. Senyuman mengembang begitu ia melihat tanda K.O di layar. Setelah itu Eiji merebut stik yang ada di tangan Kenji, menyerahkannya pada adik kembarnya.

"Aku bagian musik pengiring saja. Kalau Paman tidak keberatan…."

"Omong kosong! Dia tidak akan keberatan! Seharusnya kalian dibayar!" Kenji mengibaskan tangannya. Tidak ada sisa-sisa kekesalan meski baru saja dikalahkan oleh bocah kelas 4 SD. "Aku ingin jadi seksi dokumentasi saja. Peralatan dari Paman Shikamaru itu keren-keren!"

 _Kalian para bocah diam saja, deh!_ —Itachi membatin. Pria itu menggaruk pipinya, lalu diam-diam melirik pada sosok berambut biru di sebelahnya—yang sedang menunduk dalam-dalam. Malu sepertinya.

" _E-err_ … Konan?" Tiga keponakan Itachi mulai heboh mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Itachi mencoba untuk mengabaikan mereka, lalu meraih tangan Konan. "K-kau tahu… Selama ini, satu-satunya orang yang pernah singgah di dalam hati ini hanya kau. J-jadi… _Will you marry me_?"

" _Aww~ So sweet!_ " Naruto pura-pura pingsan. Sasuke langsung mendekap isterinya dan tertawa lepas. Itachi ingin sekali melemparkan vas bunga ke kepala mereka saat itu. Tapi, keinginannya ditepiskan oleh remasan pelan pada tangannya—Konan merespon.

"A-aku…"

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" koor Chiharu.

"Ya! Kau harus terima!" Eiji menimpali.

"Jangan biarkan Paman Itachi berakhir menjadi Perjaka Tua! _Yeah_!" Kenji tak mau kalah, mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara.

"Selamatkan Jomblo Purbakala itu!"

Mendengar sahutan-sahutan dari tiga bocah yang merupakan keponakan Itachi, mau tak mau Konan tertawa juga. Semua rasa malu dan keraguannya tandas. Alih-alih, wanita itu memberanikan diri untuk melepas tangan Itachi, lalu menghampiri Kenji dan si Kembar. Tanpa izin, Konan duduk _nyempil_ di antara mereka.

Tersenyum, Konan berucap, " _I'd love to be part of this family. So, yes. I will._ "

"Yeah! Akhirnya kita tidak perlu malu punya Paman sepertinya! Paman Itachi bukan Jomblo Purbakala lagi!" Chiharu menjerit penuh euforia, langsung memeluk Konan erat. Eiji dan Kenji bertos-ria, tertawa penuh kemenangan. Misi mereka berhasil.

Sedangkan Itachi, bingung harus merasa bahagia atau mewek nelangsa. _Itu yang kalian permasalahkan? Keponakan biadab!_ —pikirnya tidak percaya.

Bolehkah Itachi mencekik ketiganya secara bergantian?

 _Boleh ya?_

 _Yayaya?_

.

.

.

Pernikahan dilaksanakan di penghujung musim semi. Konsep yang disajikan oleh Shikamaru sebagai WO relawan adalah _garden party_. Berbagai karangan bunga sakura memenuhi dekorasi yang telah direncanakan. Kedua mempelai dipakaikan pasangan tuxedo dan dress berwarna _baby blue_ dangan _white strip_. Semua tamu undangan ikut terbawa suasana sejuk dan nyaman yang disuguhkan.

Chiharu setia mengiringi bintang utama resepsi. Anak itu terlihat senang menjadi asisten photographer dadakan bersama Hiroki. Sedangkan kembarannya sedang asyik menikmati alunan harmoni dari permainan pianonya, diiringi gesekan biola oleh Paman Sasuke. Kakek Fugaku dan Nenek Mikoto adalah satu-dua orang yang terus berwajah cerah dari awal perencanaan acara hingga putra sulung mereka resmi melepas status _forever alone_ -nya.

Yah… Kenji tidak menyalahkan dua orang tua keriputan itu, sih. Dia sendiri sempat mengira kalau Paman Itachi akan menikahi _mobil-chan_ , bukan manusia _beneran_. Terlebih seorang wanita.

Di saat sisa orang dewasa sibuk mengurusi ini-itu, Kenji berdiri di belakang _stand_ es krim.

Sekali lagi, _**stand**_ **es krim**.

 _Kurang jelas?_

 **STAND ES KRIM**.

Kenji meringis kecil. Aa…! Tidak, _tidak_. Jangan salahkan Paman Shikamaru soal hal ini. Kenji memang tidak diperkenankan menenteng kamera _keren_ yang digunakan untuk meliput acara—seperti harapannya. Tapi, Paman Shikamaru mengajaknya langsung dalam perencanaan acara. Dalam acara ini, Kenji jadi asistennya. Lalu, tadi malam, saat Kenji bisa menghela napas karena segala persiapan telah selesai, tiba-tiba saja Bibi Naru menghadap dan minta tolong padanya.

Alhasil, dari awal resepsi dimulai, Kenji harus rela tampang kerennya berdiri di belakang label _stand_ es krim—yang sengaja dibuat oleh Bibi Naru. Alhasil, tuxedo keperakan yang ia dapat dari Paman Sasuke harus dilepas. Menyisakan kemeja putih yang ia gulung hingga sikut, diper _manis_ oleh dasi kupu-kupu merah muda. Tangannya setia memegang _scoop es krim_.

"Om… Mau minta _ec klim laca coklat paniya boyeh_?" Suara cadel menarik Kenji kembali ke dunia nyata. Dengan penuh kesabaran, Kenji membuatkan pesanan si bocah.

"Nih, _Kakak_ tambahin, ya! Awas jatuh, Dik!" Kenji tersenyum ramah pada si bocah seraya menyerahkan es krim pesanannya.

Si bocah tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. " _Teyima kacih, Om!_ " ujar si bocah berterima kasih. Lalu, bocah itu berbalik dan kembali pada orang tuanya.

 _OM DARI HONGKONG! AKU ANAK SMU OI!_

Kenji mengerang frustasi. Ini sudah yang ke berapa kali ia dipanggil Om oleh bocah? Belum lagi saat tante-tante centil yang mengiranya _brondong kuliahan_ itu genit padanya. Ini ujian mental, _cuy_! Derajat kekerenannya menurun drastis, _hello!_

Kalau bukan karena pancaran bahagia dan penuh terima kasih yang dilemparkan Paman Itachi setiap mendapat kesempatan untuk melirik padanya, Kenji tidak mau berdiri di sini. Titik.

Kira-kira pukul empat sore, kantuk mulai mendatangi Kenji. Ingin sekali Kenji minta istirahat. Namun, dari pukul tiga, tamu undangan membludak. Kenji tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Ia terperangkap. Satu-satunya harapan Kenji, ada orang yang cukup peka pada keletihannya. Mau keluarganya, orang asing, bahkan tante-tante genit yang tadi juga tidak apa-apa. Asalkan mereka menyodorkan—

"Nih, minum!"

—minuman.

"Eh…?"

Kenji _ngiler_ sendiri begitu kopi dingin kalengan ada di depan matanya. Menaikkan jangkauan pandangan, Kenji dipertemukan dengan netra merah yang identik dengannya—Sang Ayah. Kenji terima tanpa basa-basi, langsung membuka dan meneguk minuman itu.

 _Ah~ Segarnya~_

" **Mahalo** , **Makuakane** ***1**!" Kenji mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sang Ayah.

" ' **Ae** , **Kaikikane** ***2**." Kurama membalas, tertawa kecil. Tangannya naik ke puncak kepala Kenji, mengacak rambut putranya itu main-main. "Lagipula, seharusnya Ayah yang berterima kasih padamu."

Kenji mengernyit, "Kok begitu?"

Kurama menunjuk ke panggung pelaminan dengan ekor matanya. Kali ini, tangan besarnya menepuk-nepuk pundak Kenji. Senyum lembut di wajahnya sukses membuat Kenji bimbang, benda apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk menggampar kepala Ayahnya itu.

 _Ayah tidak mungkin memasang senyum malaikat! Ini alien! Aku yakin ini alien!_

"Kerja bagus, Nak! Ayah bangga padamu." Setelah mengatakannya, Kurama meninggalkan Kenji yang menganga.

 _Hell yeah, dia memang alien!_

"Uh~! Yang berhasil membuat Ayahanda bangga~!"

Kenji berjengit kaget saat Naruto menghampirinya tiba-tiba. Wajahnya berangsur-angsur memanas, malu. Pemuda itu buru-buru memegang kembali _scoop_ , pura-pura sibuk membungkus es krim.

Naruto bersiul usil melihatnya. Iseng, dia rangkul keponakannya, tak lupa mendaratkan cubitan gemas. "Kerja bagus!" pujinya.

Kenji terbatuk gugup. "Itu pekerjaan mudah," gumamnya.

"Hmm~ Malu-malu~!" Wajah Kenji semakin merona. "Ah! Kau ingat, _Ken-chan_? Dulu kau pernah melamarku. Kau dulu membayangkan pernikahan kita penuh bunga sakura, kan?"

Kali ini Kenji tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Dia melepas paksa rangkulan Bibinya—salah tingkah.

" _Stop with that stupid nickname! And forget it already! I'm fricking four years old! FOUR. YEARS. OLD!_ "

"Oh, _but you were so cuuuute back then._ " Naruto mencolek gemas pipi Kenji.

" _Dammit!_ Tante _pedo_! Sana jauh-jauh!"

Kenji menghela napas lega, begitu Bibi Naru kembali ke alamnya. Apa maksudnya coba, mengingatkan Kenji akan hal konyol yang pernah ia lakukan? Yaa…Memang wajah _shock_ dari Paman Sasuke saat itu cukup menyenangkan untuk diingat. Tapi… _ayolah!_

Bagus sekali. Sekarang, Kenji mengingat jelas satu _event memalukan_ di masa kecilnya itu. Kalau saja ada mesin waktu di dunia ini, Kenji ingin kembali ke masa itu dan menjitak dirinya yang dulu.

 _Apa yang kau lihat sampai-sampai melamar Bibi Naru segala, Aho Kenji?!_

 _Papan datar penggilesan begitu apa menariknya?! Masih banyak yang lebih bohay, hoi!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diary 3/3 : A Happy Ending?—END**

 **.**

 **Diary verse—END**

 **Ket :**

 ***1** _Thanks, Dad_ dalam bahasa Hawaii.

 ***2** _Yes, Son_ dalam bahasa Hawaii.

 **A/N**

 **Hohoho! Saya kembali! Baru beres UKK Sabtu kemarin. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi yak. #littlechickeneyes**

 **Langsung saja sesi jawab ripiu~**

 **Aokiaoki 95** : Gen mereka absolute :v

 **Ayanara 47** : Hoho senang kembali absurd. Nah, apakah eksekusi Konan dan Itachi sudah cukup manis?

 **Kurai No Hikari** : Loli palamu dek. :'v Sini nee gigit kamu.

 **Guest** : Sudah kerasa family-nya belum? Nanti akan ada momen khusus SasuFNaru kok. Maklumkan kalau anak mereka lebih menonjol. Karena ff ini memang menceritakan keduanya.

 **Nuruko 03** : Bertambah lagi satu yang suka keabsurdan Chic. Okelah, Chic bertahan absurd. #lol Iya dong! Bukan langka, memang hanya satu-satunya di dunia! #apayanglubanggainnak

Thanks. Love me too hahaha!

 **Byakuren Hikaru 83** : Hoho syukurlah kalau begitu~ Biaya akomodasi ke RSJ tanggung sendiri yak.

Iyaa semoga nilai kita-kita memuaskan. Aamiin!

Arigatou^^

 **Jasmine DaisynoYuki** : Ah masa sih? #ngaca Tuh udh diundang kan? :v

 **InmaGination** : Yoo~! Sankyuu~

 **Puri-chan** : Hoho terima kasih banyak! Ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga tetap suka (:

 **Hyull** : Thanks Kak Hyull. Kk juga sayang sama kk :v #fullnarsissticmode

 **Okiniiri-Hime** : Semoga ini termasuk cepat juga yak. Haha… Dia udh lepas tuh, yeay! Ini bagian akhirnya sudah gentayangan, semoga memuaskan~

 **Askasufa** : Wkwkwk… Semoga kau tetap menyukainya~

 **Oha del** : Haha… Chic haturkan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada kewarasanmu yang berkemungkinan melayang, tandas tak bersisa, setelah baca ff ini seperti pembaca lainnya. #dihajarmassal Semoga tetap keren^^

Request ditampung. Tunggu tanggal mainnya saja. Huahaha!

 **Androt. Fivers** : Semoga ini termasuk cepat^^

 **Narudobetetsuyapolepel** : Okesip. Iya dong~ Kalau Ayahnya Uchiha yang berevolusi, Eiji ini Uchiha yang bereformasi. #maksabanget Sip. Thanks~! Iyaaa, aku padaku juga. Hahaha.

 **Guest(2)** : Ngakak ya ngakak aja vroh :v Semoga gak diseret ke RSJ yak.

 **Aiko Vallery** : Sip. Thanks~

 **L. casei shirota strain** : Hoho… Semoga meski ini tidak seabsurd kemarin, tapi tetap menyenangkan~

 **Kazamatsu** : Senang bisa membuat ngakak guling-guling, meski saya tidak berniat melakukannya. Wkwkwk.

 **Roses midnight** : Ah sudahlah, lupakan orang itu. Dia tidak mau mengaku. Banyak sekali alasan _bocah_. Saya ini _bocah_ , tidak berniat mencari masalah dengan yang lebih _bocah_. Bfft… Ah… Cici-chan? Jadi teringat pertemuan keluarga tiap imlek :'v Di sana saya selalu dipanggil Cici, huhu… Are, arigatou^^

 **Eti. Nexapel** : Dasar pikun. #mintadibunuh Yaelah seneng banget Chic absurd :v Jomblo Purbakala? Itu adalah Jomblo jenis baru. Chic yang menemukannya. Haha.

 **Sas'key** : Hohoho, terima kasih banyak! Syukurlah kalau kau suka^^ Sip. Sekali lagi terima kasih~

 **Chaby 332** : Hoo, maafkan saya. Masalah doa pelayan yang panjang itu memang saya sengaja. Untuk kebutuhan _jokes_ dan _plotting_ cerita. Jadi…ya memang begitu apa adanya. Maafkan jika kepanjangan.

 **Chinami Kim** : Hoho… Maafkan saya. ^^ Syukurlah. Semoga yang ini juga membuat terhibur, ya~ Sankyuu~

 **AySNfc 3** : Ohohoho! 'course he's awesome! I'm the one who made him, afterall. *smuggrin*

 **Cheonsa 19** : Namanya juga remaja ababil *ehh… Hahaha… Yang penting semuanya telah kembali seperti sedia kala~

 **NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki** : Yap. Punyamu yang tersembunyi. Gomennasai~ *bow Kurang greget digantungin di pohon semangka. Gantung di pohon jati aja :v

Syukurlah kalau asyik, wkwk!

Ne, doumo^^

 **Da Discabil Worm NA** : , (gitu om? :v)

 **Theabus** : Hahaha… Maklum, yak.

 **F-chan** : Ne, doumo arigatou^^

 **K1ller** : Walaupun diri ini begitu menginginkannya, sayang sekali saya bukan Programmer :'v Hanya seorang mantan _gamers_ yang tergila-gila dengan Komputasi. :v _Sst… Jangan sebarkan night job(?) saya yang itu_ :v Bisa-bisa saya dikejar polisi. :v

 **Yossha…! Bagaimana dengan yang satu ini?**

 **Keabsurdan turun pada titik rendah, demi tercapainya** _ **feel doki-doki**_ **di sini. Sudah terasa** _ **doki-doki kyuun**_ **belum? :v**

 **Saya ucapkan selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan. Semoga jatah THR-nya banyak yak :'v Jangan lupa bagi-bagi sama Chic. Hahaha.**

 **Sekian terimagaji,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**


	8. On TV

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything. Fans obsession, not for commercial. Copyright=Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, absolutely.**

 **Warning : I kind of lazy to remind you. Same like previous chapter, don't worry.**

 **Enjoy Please~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang berkumandang dengan indahnya. Calon profesor hingga calon koruptor berhamburan membereskan barang bawaan. Sambil mengucapkan salam dengan penuh semangat, mereka berdesak-desakan melewati daun pintu tidak lebih dua meter lebarnya. Senyum letih tampak, bahkan tak jarang ada yang tertawa ngakak.

Ada orang tua yang pernah berkata, kita harus memanfaatkan waktu dengan sebaik mungkin. Untuk itulah, sebelum diwajibkan memasuki **penjara sementara** itu keesokan harinya, sebagian murid berbelok ke tempat hiburan untuk bersenang-senang hingga larut malam. Sedangkan sebagian besar lain yang tidak cukup _maso_ untuk mendengar omelan panjang lebar orang tua lebih memilih _maso_ dengan cara segera pulang dan lanjut belajar.

 _Matahari terbit atau terbenam, hanya soal sudut pandang_. Mana yang baik atau buruk, semuanya kembali pada pendapat masing-masing.

Sasuke bersender santai di kap mobil. Badannya yang biasa tampil di muka umum lengkap dengan pakaian formal, kini tampak lebih santai dengan kaos lengan panjang yang dipadukan dengan kemeja kotak-kotak pendek. Kaki jenjangnya dibalut jeans hitam, diakhiri sepatu kets biru-hitam. Cukup membuat seorang guru wanita salah sangka, mengira Sasuke sedang menjemput adiknya.

Mata Sasuke tidak lepas dari gerbang Konoha Elementary. Berusaha mencari dua anak 9 tahun yang berbagi DNA dengannya. Sesekali ia memasang senyum tipis, ketika ada anak perempuan yang lewat dan menatapnya tanpa berkedip—terpesona. Kharisma Uchiha memang tidak bisa dibohongi. Dari zaman masih pipis di celana hingga sekarang tidak boleh lupa pakai celana, sosok Sasuke selalu memesona bagi kaum hawa.

Tiga puluh menit bertahan dalam posisi bak anak orang kaya di sinetron seperti itu, Sasuke belum juga melihat Chiharu dan Eiji. PAHMUD alias _Papah Muda_ itu agaknya merasa khawatir. Bagaimana kalau si Kembar berbuat ulah dan sedang dihukum membersihkan toilet, saat ini? Lebih parahnya lagi, bagaimana kalau mereka diculik?

"Naruto?" Sasuke menoleh ke jendela mobil yang terbuka—tepatnya pada Sang Istri yang duduk di samping kemudi. "Sekolah sudah semakin sepi, tapi aku belum melihat Chiharu dan Eiji keluar. Haruskah kita susul?"

"Susul sendiri, tanyakan pada gurunya. Aku tunggu di sini, takutnya mereka keluar saat kau sudah masuk nanti," jawab Naruto dengan fokus mata pada layar laptopnya.

Sasuke mendengus dongkol. Beginilah menyebalkannya Naruto jika sedang mengerjakan naskahnya. Melirik Sasuke pun tidak!

Mencoba memaklumi tingkah Naruto, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya langsung ke ruang guru. CEO Uchiha Group itu sukses menjadi pusat perhatian. Semua guru yang ada, sedang serius mengerjakan tugas atau hanya mengobrol dengan rekan—spontan menatapnya dengan mata membola.

Berdeham sejenak, Sasuke mencoba memanggil nama wali kelas si Kembar yang teranyar. "Takeda- _sensei_?"

Pria yang dimaksud sontak berdiri dari kursinya dan menghadap Sasuke dengan langkah ketakutan—layaknya seekor lembu yang menghampiri macan ganas. Wajahnya mendadak pucat. Sasuke bersumpah mendengar suara tegukkan ludah samar-samar dari pria itu. Dan…

 _Apa-apaan itu? Kakinya gemetaran?_

"Y-ya, Tn. Uchiha?"

Sasuke menangis nelangsa dalam hati. Meski dia tidak memakai seragam bisnis, nyatanya _image_ -nya di mata publik tetap menyeramkan.

"Apa kau melihat anak-anakku?" tanya Sasuke, memasang senyum tipis.

"Mereka tidak ada?" Takeda terlihat seperti narapidana yang dijatuhi hukuman mati. Pria itu terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela napas pendek. "…Sepertinya saya tahu mereka ada di mana. M-mari, Tn. Uchiha."

Sasuke dibawa Takeda ke taman belakang Konoha Elementary—tempat favorit si Kembar ketika di sekolah. Permainan anak-anak seperti seluncur, ayunan, kotak pasir, dan yang lainnya ada di sana. Di bawah salah satu pohon besar yang ada di taman hijau tersebut, Sasuke melihat dua buah hatinya sedang duduk berteduh.

Eiji yang semula sedang menggambar sketsa untuk Chiharu langsung bangkit dan berdiri di depan adik kembarnya begitu melihat Sasuke. Kedua tangannya direntangkan—seolah-olah ingin menjadi tameng untuk Chiharu. Matanya memicing tajam—meningkatkan kesiagaan pada titik tertinggi.

"Satu langkah mendekat, kau akan tahu akibatnya!"

Sasuke berhenti, mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Kita bisa melakukannya dengan damai, Eiji. Kau tidak perlu mengancamku."

Takeda melotot horror. _What?_ Uchiha Eiji—bocah ini, berani mengancam Uchiha Sasuke yang _itu_?

…Keluarga Uchiha benar-benar _greget_.

Takeda tidak tahu harus bingung karena jarang-jarang Uchiha Sasuke menampakkan wajahnya—dalam pakaian santai pula—untuk menjemput si Kembar, ataukah perihal Eiji yang terlihat tidak mau pulang. Ada apa gerangan?

…Mungkinkah Uchiha Sasuke ini adalah sosok KW super yang meminjam wajah pria berpengaruh itu untuk bisa menculik anaknya?

Takeda menampar wajahnya sendiri. Semakin lama berurusan dengan Uchiha, kepalanya semakin ngawur.

… _Tolong jangan biarkan mereka tahu aku menganggapnya begitu, hidupku tidak akan tenang._

"Aku sudah bilang jangan mendekat!" Takeda tersedak ludahnya ketika Sasuke maju—langsung mendapat todongan siaga dari Eiji. "Aku tidak main-main dengan perkataanku, _Pak Tua_!"

 _Wait, wait. Bukankah itu samurai yang menghias dinding ruangan kepala sekolah? Kapan Eiji mengambilnya—DAN sebenarnya apa mainan anak ini di rumah?!_ —Takeda membatin ngeri.

"Kau janji tidak akan membiarkan Chiharu terlibat!" Eiji maju—memaksa ayahnya untuk mengambil langkah mundur. "Seharusnya aku tahu kau ini pembohong! Tukang tipu!"

Takeda berkedip. Guru muda itu merasa sedang menyaksikan adegan seorang Ayah yang sedang melindungi putrinya dari kekasih yang ingin mengajak berkencan—bukan seorang anak yang menolak bujukan ayahnya untuk pulang.

"Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku! Aku akan tetap menjaga Chiharu dan membuatnya aman!" Sasuke mencari celah, lalu merebut samurai dari tangan Eiji dan menodong balik. Matanya memicing berbahaya. "Kau tahu ini keinginan ibumu."

Takeda tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi ia ketakutan setengah mati saat melihat Eiji ditodong oleh ayahnya sendiri. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, pria itu menyela masuk—berdiri di antara ayah-anak Uchiha itu. Meski keringat dingin mulai menetes di pelipisnya, Takeda memberanikan diri untuk bersuara.

"Turunkan senjata Anda, Tn. Uchiha!"

Dua Adam bermarga Uchiha menjawab dengan serempak, "Jangan ikut campur, Takeda- _sensei_!"

Di belakang mereka, Chiharu cekikikan.

"T-tapi Tn. Uchiha, dia anakmu! Kau tidak boleh membunuhnya!" Takeda melirik sejenak pada bocah yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Jangan takut, Eiji-kun! Sensei akan melindungimu!"

"Aku tidak takut!" tukas Eiji tidak terima.

"Aku tidak akan membunuh darah dagingku sendiri, Takeda- _sensei_ ," Sasuke memandang samurai yang dipegangnya, lalu tertawa garing. "Maaf, agak terbawa suasana. Biasanya yang Eiji todong di rumah itu _shinai_ , bukan samurai asli. Jadi kalau kutodong balik, tidak akan apa-apa. Ini samurai asli, ya? Hehe…"

Takeda tetap tegak berdiri di depan Eiji, meski Sasuke telah melempar jauh samurai itu. Kepalanya menggeleng heran, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Mansion Uchiha, _sampai-sampai Eiji biasa menodongkan pedang—meski pedang kayu_?

"Daaan…Eiji, _anakku_. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana ibumu jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi?" Sasuke bersedekap.

Eiji menarik Takeda sampai pria itu tidak menghalanginya untuk berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Matanya masih memicing tajam, "Seharusnya Papa bisa menolak!"

Takeda mengembuskan napas—yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan. Sosok Tn. Uchiha sekarang…tidak semenyeramkan yang tadi. Bahkan, tatapan matanya pun tampak melembut—menampakkan kasih sayang yang nyata kepada anaknya.

 _Meski masih terlihat menyeramkan bagi Takeda, setidaknya ia yakin muridnya tidak akan diapa-apakan._

"Papa menolak, lalu membiarkan tomat menghilang dari hidup Papa? Kau pasti bercanda, Nak!"

"Diancam hidup tanpa tomat oleh Mama saja kau menyerah? Dasar payah!" Eiji mencak-mencak bumi. "Bagaimana nasib Chiharu?!"

"Kau tahu Mamamu bisa melakukan segalanya kalau dia mau, Eiji. Sudah Papa bilang, Chiharu akan baik-baik saja!"

"Tidak boleh! Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Kau tidak percaya pada Papamu?"

"Kau mengajarkanku untuk tidak percaya pada siapa pun di dunia eksekutif. Jadi, ya! Aku tidak percaya padamu!"

"Hei! Ini bukan soal bisnis! Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau tidak percaya pada ayahmu sendiri, heh?!"

"Ada banyak alasan mengapa aku tidak percaya padamu, Pa! Yang paling utama karena sebagai seorang lelaki, kau selalu kalah dari Mama!"

"Kau tahu sendiri Mamamu berbeda, Eiji! Ini bukan soal kalah, tapi mengalah!"

"SUSIS tetaplah SUSIS!"

"…Dari mana kau tahu istilah itu?! Kenji ke rumah lagi tanpa bilang, iya kan?!"

Takeda mengusap wajahnya letih. Tidak ibu, tidak anak, tidak ayah, semuanya sama-sama bikin pusing! Apa salah Takeda sehingga harus berurusan dengan Uchiha seperti mereka? Bukankah dalam sejarahnya Uchiha adalah keluarga dingin, tertutup, serius, dan tidak terjangkau? Apa-apaan pertengkaran konyol yang terjadi di depannya ini?

 _Hei! Aku tidak dibayar untuk hal ini!_

"Maaf sebelumnya…" Takeda mendesah puas saat intrupsinya menghentikan pertengkaran Eiji dan Sasuke. "Sebenarnya, apa yang kalian ributkan? Saya…tidak mengerti."

Wajah Eiji langsung cemberut. " _Dia_ ," mulai Eiji dengan penuh penekanan, sambil menunjuk ayahnya sendiri. "memaksaku dan Chiharu untuk ikut ke acara _Talkshow LIVE_!"

"Bukankah kau sendiri beberapa kali ikut diwawancarai, Eiji? Apa masalahnya?" Takeda bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Masalahnya, dunia bisnis itu berbahaya! Kalau Chiharu muncul di layar kaca, dia bisa jadi sasaran empuk tangan-tangan kotor yang ingin menjatuhkan Papa!" Eiji menjawab, protektif sekali. _So cute of you, big brother!_

Takeda melirik Sasuke sejenak, mendadak gugup saat ditatap penuh arti. Eksekutif handal yang kini terlihat tidak lebih dari anak kuliahan itu meminta kerja sama Takeda untuk membujuk si Sulung Uchiha. Jelas sekali.

"Sensei yakin Tn. Uchiha tidak akan membiarkan kalian, anak-anaknya, dalam bahaya. Beliau pasti melindungi kalian, kok!" Takeda berusaha meyakinkan. "Benar, kan, Tn. Uchiha?"

"Tentu saja!" Sasuke mengangguk mantap. "Chiharu percaya pada Papa, kan?"

Chiharu yang ditanyai ikut menganggukkan kepala. "Mama sering bilang, _walau Papa itu Ayam Toyib, Papa akan selalu melindungi keluarga kita_. Haru percaya!"

Takeda tertawa geli saat mendengar seorang _Uchiha Sasuke_ disebut _Ayam Toyib_ oleh anaknya sendiri. Tawanya terhenti ketika tersadar, ia baru saja tertawa, karena perkataan lugu dari murid yang paling sering menjahilinya di kelas.

Apakah sebentar lagi akan turun badai?

"Memangnya Papa mau membawa Haru ke mana? Kok Kak Eiji seperti yang ketakutan begitu?" Chiharu membawa tasnya dan tas Eiji yang telah anak itu rapikan pula. Lalu, tas itu pun diberikannya pada Eiji. Sepertinya anak itu mulai bosan jadi pengamat.

Eiji menerimanya dengan senang hati, sedikit bersungut, "Aku tidak takut! Aku hanya khawatir!"

"Kakakku memang imut~!" Chiharu meleletkan lidahnya ketika Eiji protes. "Ayo pergi, Pa!"

Sejenak, Takeda merasa beruntung karena ditatap penuh terima kasih oleh Uchiha Sasuke—meski hanya sekilas. Lalu, saat Eiji menampilkan seringai dingin—yang baru ia lihat pertama kali dari murid bertitel _Buku Filosofi Berjalan_ itu, Takeda meneguk ludah.

"Aku berusaha melindungi adikku, kau malah mengacaukannya. Banyak-banyaklah berdo'a, Takeda- _sensei_." Eiji berbalik, mengekori Papa dan adiknya. Meninggalkan Takeda yang terperangkap dalam ketegangan.

Pertemuan mereka selanjutnya, Takeda yakin ia tidak akan _selamat_.

Haruskah Takeda melakukan _seppuku_?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A sequel to "Yang Benar Saja"**

 **Twin Trouble**

 **Chic Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **On TV**

 _3…2…1…ACTION!_

 _Audience_ bertepuk tangan mengikuti intruksi dari asisten sutradara. Reina—seorang wanita dengan tubuh semampai dibalut dress santai memasuki jangkauan kamera. Di belakangnya, panggung studio telah ditata sedemikian rupa bagai ruang tamu sebuah rumah. Memasang senyum khas ketika di layar kaca, wanita itu mengisyaratkan agar _audience_ menghentikan tepuk tangannya.

"Selamat malam untuk pemirsa di rumah maupun di studio. Kembali lagi bersama saya—Reina—dalam acara _Walk and Through_ di channel KonoTV kesayangan Anda. Seperti biasa, kami mendatangkan bintang tamu dari berbagai lapis masyarakat, untuk mengulas jejak perjalanan kesuksesan dan _mungkin_ pahit-manis kehidupan mereka. Kali ini, studio kedatangan seorang wanita hebat yang mengabdikan diri di bidang kepenulisan, dengan berjuta karya menginspirasi. Kita sambut…,"

Foto seorang wanita jelita berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum sembari memegang buku yang telah ia tandatangani muncul di layar digital.

"…Naruto-sensei dan keluarganya!"

Tepuk tangan mengiringi masuknya Naruto ke _stage_. Dia berjalan sambil menuntun Chiharu yang sudah kelewat pede nyengir dan melambaikan tangan ke arah penonton. Di belakangnya, mengekori dua adam berbeda umur yang sama-sama memasang senyum 'sosial'. Setelah bersalaman, Reina mempersilakan tamunya untuk duduk di sofa yang telah disediakan.

Sasuke dan Naruto duduk bersebelahan di sofa panjang, lalu Chiharu melompatuntuk duduk _nyempil_ di antara keduanya. Sedangkan Eiji duduk di sofa tunggal bagaikan seorang bos besar—beberapa penonton terkikik melihat tingkah anak yang sudah berkali-kali muncul bersama ayahnya dalam katalog bisnis itu.

"Bagaimana kabarnya, Naruto-sensei?" Reina memulai.

"Baik." Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Wah, jarang-jarang nih satu pasukan muncul di layar kaca. Biasanya kalau bukan Tn. Uchiha bersama si kecil Eiji, pasti sensei sendiri. Ada satu wajah yang masih asing, nih! Namanya siapa, cantik?" Reina berkedip usil pada Chiharu.

Anak itu nyengir lebar. "Uchiha Chiharu, _baa-san_!"

"Oh~ Chiharu-chan, ne?" Chiharu mengangguk semangat. "Nama yang cantik, secantik orangnya…."

Saat Chiharu terkikik senang, tangan Naruto bergerak reflek mengacak puncak kepalanya ringan. "Siapa dulu Mamanya~!" ujar wanita itu dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Dua Uchiha laki-laki di sana memutar bola mata mereka—kompak.

"Haha… Omong-omong, suatu kehormatan acara kami bisa kedatangan Tn. Uchiha. Dengan kesibukan Anda, kami berterima kasih karena telah menyempatkan hadir." Reina mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan membungkuk sejenak.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Untuk anak dan isteri, tentu saja akan kusempatkan untuk hadir." Senyum penuh kharismatik Sasuke pasang.

 _Oh, andai mereka tahu yang sebenarnya._

"Oh~ Benar-benar suami dan ayah idaman!" Reina mengikik a la _fangirl_.

Sasuke mendengus bangga—kumat narsisnya. Chiharu dan Naruto mencubit lengan pria itu dengan keras—menimbulkan ringisan kecil dari sang korban. Tapi, keduanya bertahan memasang senyum ke arah Reina—seolah menyetujui kata-katanya.

Hanya Eiji yang berani mendecih secara terang-terangan. Bahkan tidak tanggung-tanggung, matanya ikut melotot tajam.

"Lho…lho… Ada apa, Eiji-kun? Kok kelihatannya kau kesal?" tanya Reina tertarik.

Mendapat kesempatan, Eiji menyeringai dingin ke arah Sasuke. Anak itu bersedekap, lalu mencibir.

"Dia ini Papa yang payah!"

"Jangan terpedaya dengan tampang kalemnya!"

"Jangan… Jangan percaya! Dia itu—"

Kereta api aib dan rahasia memalukan Uchiha Sasuke, Eiji keluarkan. Seisi studio sukses dipenuhi tawa ngakak. Sebelum waktu habis dan acara semakin melenceng, Reina berdeham.

"Sebenarnya saya penasaran ada apa di antara ayah-anak Uchiha ini. Tapi, kita bahas nanti, ya. Jangan pindah channel Anda~!" Reina mengedipkan matanya ke arah kamera—jeda pariwara.

Hening sejenak.

"Eiji!" Chiharu melompat turun dari sofa. Eiji langsung kabur ketika saudari kembarnya itu berlari ke arahnya. Chiharu jelas-jelas kesal dengan ulah si sulung Uchiha.

Tawa kembali memenuhi studio.

"Naruto…." Sasuke bergumam nelangsa. Harga dirinya ternodai oleh darah dagingnya sendiri. Di acara LIVE pula. Kan _coeg_ banget.

Naruto bersedekap dan tersenyum sadis. "Itu salahmu sendiri. Kau yang membuat Eiji jadi seperti ini. Hadapilah!"

Sasuke mengerang kecil—mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Ingin rasanya ia memutilasi pihak-pihak yang sedang tertawa di bangku penonton. Apa daya? Dia tidak se-psikopat itu untuk melakukannya.

"Keluarga bahagia." Reina mendengus geli. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka interaksi keluarga Uchiha seperti ini. Wanita itu sumringah ketika tanda-tanda acara akan dilanjutkan diberikan oleh asisten sutradara.

 _3…2…1…ACTION!_

"Halo, pemirsa! Kembali lagi di _Walk and Through Talkshow_! Kita masih ditemani oleh Naruto-sensei!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan anggun. "Nah, usut punya usut, ketika umur 4 tahun, Naruto-sensei ini sudah berjasa besar untuk negeri. Benarkah?"

"Apaan? Tidak kok, tidak!" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya—tersenyum malu-malu macan.

Reina menyeringai usil. "Krisis moneter? Kau ingat?"

"Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kakek Sarutobi yang melakukannya!" Naruto merendah. Di sebelahnya, Sasuke memutar bola mata.

"Sarutobi-san jelas-jelas mengakui kalau Anda yang melakukannya, sensei. Luar biasa, dari kecil sensei sepertinya sudah ada bakat menjadi pebisnis handal, ya! Hmm…" Jeda sejenak. "Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi…setelah pembantaian Namikaze, Anda yang mengambil alih perusahaan, benar?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat. Wanita itu tertawa geli ketika Sasuke langsung merangkulnya—bermaksud menguatkan. Bahkan, ada penonton studio yang bersiul usil. Bukannya merasa malu atau apa, Sasuke malah mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Apa saja kegiatan selama di Amerika sana?"

"Selain mengurus perusahaan? Hmm… Menyiapkan Konohamaru agar siap menggantikanku—karena aku tidak terlalu berminat memegang perusahaan. Lagipula…" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan lembut. "Ada seseorang yang setia menungguku di Jepang…."

" _Ew, gross_!" Eiji mencibir.

Seluruh penonton lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Wah, wah, wah…! Lalu… Kenapa setelah itu sensei memilih untuk mendedikasikan diri di bidang kepenulisan?" Reina kembali bertanya.

"Untuk mengenang mendiang ibuku." Naruto nyengir.

"Red Habanero, desu ka?" Reina tersenyum. "Karya beliau memang luar biasa."

"Ya. Aku ingin mengenangnya dengan mengikuti jejaknya."

" _Aw~!"_ penonton berseru terharu.

"Nah, dari semua profesi yang pernah Anda lakukan… Profesi apa sih yang paling dibanggakan?" Reina menopang dagunya—penasaran.

Semua penonton diam menunggu jawaban.

Eiji dan Chiharu yang sedari tadi ribut sendiri di tempat duduk, ikut memerhatikan Mama mereka.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Paling membanggakan? Tentu saja menjadi istri Uchiha Sasuke."

…Sasuke tersedak. Dia sama sekali tidak memperkirakan jawaban ini. _Kapan terakhir kali aku merasakan pipiku memanas? Gara-gara Naruto?_ —Sasuke membatin geli. Jangan-jangan pulang dari sini Naruto ada maunya!

" _Aww~!_ "

"Hahaha… Kalian mesra sekali!" Reina menggelengkan kepalanya _mafhum_. Berdeham, ia beralih pada si Kembar Uchiha. "Nah, kalian berdua… Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang Mama dan Papa?"

Anak yang ditanyai saling memandang selama beberapa saat. Mereka tampak kebingungan.

"Pendapat tentang apa? Pekerjaan atau apa?" Eiji bertanya.

"Bukan pekerjaan. Lebih tepatnya, mereka ini Mama-Papa yang seperti apa menurut kalian?" Reina menjelaskan.

"Mama? Dia luar biasa," Eiji tersenyum tipis. "Kalau ada penghargaan Ibu paling hebat, maka hanya Mama yang pantas mendapatkannya!"

Hati Naruto dan semua yang ada di studio menghangat mendengar perkataan jujur dari Eiji. Anak itu menatap ibunya dengan kagum. Seolah-olah ibunya adalah permata terindah yang ada di dunia.

"Kak Eiji benar!" Chiharu mengangguk menanggapi. "Bahkan ketika Papa menghilang jadi _Ayam Toyib_ , Mama tetap setia menemani kita!"

Beberapa orang tertawa mendengar sebutan 'Ayam Toyib' yang disandingkan untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

…Orang yang bersangkutan? Lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya.

"Lho…? Memang Papa kalian menghilang ke mana?"

Seketika, dua bocah lucu-imut-menggemaskan itu memasang tampang penuh dendam. "Menghilang bareng belahan jiwa baru."

Sasuke melotot. " _What the—"_

"Eh? Belahan jiwa?"

"Iya!"

Penonton di studio mulai bergosip. Sasuke yang tidak mau mengambil resiko dua buah hati kebanggaannya itu akan menjahilinya lebih jauh—memilih bungkam dan menunggu sampai salah satu dari keduanya mengoreksi kalimat ambigu yang dapat memancing skandal itu.

Ini susahnya jadi kepala keluarga se- _absurd_ dan se- _coeg_ Namikaze.

"Wah, ternyata diam-diam Tn. Uchiha itu tukang selingkuh? Memang sulit punya banyak harta dan tampang rupawan, ya! Banyak wanita yang mengejar!" Reina tertawa lepas menimpali perkataan si Kembar.

"Sasuke? Selingkuh?" Naruto mendengus meremehkan. "Mana mungkin! Belahan jiwa yang anak-anak maksudkan adalah pekerjaannya."

"Hoo…? Sepertinya kisah antara si Kembar dan Papa mereka semakin menarik! Naruto-sensei bisa ceritakan, setelah yang satu ini! Jangan pindah _channel_ ~!"

Lagi-lagi, jeda pariwara.

"Oh, ayolah… Kalian sudah mengerti bagaimana pekerjaan Papa, kan? Masa masih marah?" Sasuke menghela napas.

"Itu bukan alasan untuk menghilang tanpa kabar!" Chiharu melempar bantal kursi dengan kesal. Sasuke menangkisnya dengan tangan, mendengus kecil.

"Hei! Mamamu sudah bilang kalau Papa itu kerja!"

"Tapi Papa gak pernah telepon! Bahkan selanjutnya Papa mencuri Kak Eiji dariku!"

"Papa tidak mencuri! Kakakmu yang menginginkannya!"

"Tidak! Papa yang salah!"

Sasuke mengerang jengah. "Iya, baik! Papa yang salah. Papa minta maaf, oke?"

"Hmph!" Chiharu memanyunkan bibirnya—merajuk.

"Oh, ayolah! Papa sudah berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan Papa, kan?"

Eiji mendelik tajam. "Memperbaiki apanya?! Papa melanggar perjanjian denganku!"

Sasuke balik mendelik—tidak mau kalah. "Salahkan Mamamu untuk hal yang satu ini!"

Eiji mendesis. Bocah itu turun lagi dari kursinya, lalu menghampiri seorang kru di _backstage_ —untuk meminjam gunting. Setelah kembali, ia langsung mengangkat gunting itu tinggi-tinggi—mengejar Sasuke yang sudah curi _start_ lari duluan.

"Matilah!"

 _Shit_. Sasuke tidak kuat. Biarkan dia mewek sejenak.

 _Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?_

Di saat Eiji-Sasuke sibuk kejar-kejaran, Reina mencolek lengan Naruto.

"Mereka selalu seperti ini, ya?"

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Iya."

"Haha… Kalau begini sih, di rumah setiap hari akan seru!"

Naruto hanya menyeringai.

Oh, Reina tidak akan tahu bagaimana 'seru'nya Mansion Uchiha jika semua kumplit. Apalagi, kalau si Kembar sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberadaan gen Namikaze di darah mereka.

 _Mejikuhibiniu_ banget, pokoknya.

.

.

.

 **On TV—END**

 **A/N**

 **Setelah berbulan-bulan tak bisa terhubung dengan fanfiction dikarenakan rusaknya lappie tercintah…AKHIRNYA! UAS BERES! REMED BERES! AYEM KOMBEK, PANPIKSYEN! #mavokTryOut**

 **Oh ya… Sekedar cuap-cuap… Untuk yang masih sekolah, beres ulangan ada pekan olahraga tidak? Kalau ada, kalian jadi apa? Chic kebetulan diundang jadi wasit Tenis Meja. #merasakeren #curhatdikit**

 **Ah… Maaf sekali untuk keterlambatan ini. Jadi Kelas XII itu greget maso gimanaa gitu. SAYA MASIH BISA WARAS DEMI APA.**

 **Ah sudahlah. Lama-lama malah penuh curhatan gaje dari Chic pula. Wkwkwk.**

 **Langsung kita adakan sesi balas ripiu~**

 **Kurai No Hikari** : Gak mau digigit? Gimana kalau kucivok basah aja dek? :v Enggak akan ijab deh dek. Beda visi tentang agama :v Dan yang nganu fatal banget di mata Ayah. Hiks

 **Nuruko 03** : Cie yang review :p Ahaha syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya. Maaf lama. Menjadi kelas XII ternyata lebih greget dari yang dibayangkan. Hahaha. Semoga memuaskan~

 **Sas'key** : Ohoho terima kasih~! Req? Ditampung dulu yak. Nanti kalau ada ilham dibuatkan wkwkwk

 **Hyull** : Nih udah dilibatkan semua, Kak. Maaf kalau absurdnya masih pelit wkwk.

 **Ayanara 47** : Hahaha… Istilah 'Jomblo Purbakala' ini muncul begitu saja di otak saat pengeditan. Awalnya hanya Jomblo Ngenes. Dipikir-pikir, rasanya lebih keren. Hahaha. Tentu masih berlanjut :D

 **Dohchoco** : Ketidakwarasan ditanggung sendiri, yak. Haha. Ini masih lanjut, maaf lama.

 **Choikim 1310** : End untuk chap aja. Kalau sudah end ceritanya, saya cantumkan [COMPLETED] di summary :D

 **Aiko Vallery** : Thanks~

 **Askasufa** : Hoho iya dong masih ingat. Wkwkwk aamiin~

 **Byakuren Hikaru 83** : Ah… sangat disayangkan. :( Wkwkwk. Iya, terima kasih. Maaf lama~

 **Jasmine DaisynoYuki** : Ini juga porsi absurdnya masih ekonomis wkwk. Semoga tetap memuaskan~

 **L. casei shirota strain** : Hihi. Iya sama-sama~

 **Chinami Kim** : Hahaha. Awas rumahnya ancur :v Nah kebetulan chapter ini Papa Sasuke dibully Eiji. Semoga reqmu terbayarkan ya~

 **AySNfc 3** : Hahaha. Semoga kau bahagia juga :D

 **Cheonsa 19** : Haha… Yah, namanya juga setan cilik :D

 **Eti. Nexapel** : Weits… Jabatan Jomblo Purbakala buat eti-san aja ya. Chic betah jadi Jomblo 3K (Keren, Kece, Kiyut) hahaha.

Iya, END masalah si Kriput saja. Ini masih lanjut. Maaf lama~

 **Primara** : Uhuk. Hahaha. Pasti datang suatu saat kok. Pesimis—eh, optimis aja maksudnya :p Kalau jodoh tidak ada di tangan tuhan, mungkin masih ada di tangan teman. Hahaha.

 **dareF** : Senang sudah bisa buat ngakak. Wkwkwk

 **k1ller** : Haha terima kasih sudah menyukainya. Ini masih lanjut sampai si Kembar beranjak dewasa :D

 **margareta 310** : Anaknya Kurama Cuma satu XD

 **aiko no hime chan** : Yuhuuu~! Okaerinasai Ai-chan~! Oh, tentu saja ingat hahaha. Long time no see. Hoho iya dong #malahbangga Haha syukurlah kalau begitu. Maaf updatenya lama. Tapi, semoga masih absurd ya, walau takarannya masih ekonomis wkwk. Sankyuu~!

 **Nina** : Lanjut dong. Maaf lama~

 **Wu Jikyungie** : Haha. Selamat bergabung dengan barisan pembaca yang dipertanyakan kewarasannya, hihi. Btw sudah baca seri sebelumnya? Kalau belum, baca dulu. Judulnya "Yang Benar Saja". Disitu menceritakan keabsurdan hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto masa muda :D Ada lanjutannya lah~ Maaf lama, yak. Baru sempat haha.

 **Yosh! Tidak ada yang terlewat kan?**

 **Berapa bulan Chic menghilang dari sini? I MISS YOU GUYS! #civokinsatu2**

 **Hehe… Semoga Ayam absurd ini tetap seabsurd yang kalian inginkan. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**

 **Sekian terimagaji,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**


	9. Papa's Day Off

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything. Fans obsession, not for commercial. Copyright=Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, absolutely.**

 **Warning : Alternative Universe, SasuFem!Naru, possible!OOC, confusing!EBI, weird!fluff-stuffs, possible!brain-crack, freak-time!life-basis, possible!over-imagination, and other standard warnings**

 **Enjoy, please~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat pukul enam pagi, Sasuke sampai di rumah. Pria berambut pantat pertengahan antara bebek dan ayam itu menghela napas lega, begitu pelayan mengambil alih kopernya. Tak sia-sia kerja kerasnya beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Sasuke berhasil memadatkan pekerjaan hingga ia bebas dalam waktu dua minggu ke depan. Padahal biasanya, pulang tiap minggu saja sulitnya minta ampun. Apalagi di musim dingin seperti ini.

Berbelok ke dapur, Sasuke disuguhi aroma masakan yang seketika membuat perutnya keroncongan. Sang Koki berdiri membelakanginya, tangannya terampil memotong rempah-rempah. Menyeringai kecil, Sasuke maju—menyergap Sang Koki dengan pelukan dari belakang.

" _I'm home_ ," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga wanita berambut pirang itu. Langsung ia daratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipinya ketika Sang Koki—ya, Naruto, istrinya—tertawa kecil.

" _Welcome home, darling!_ " Naruto meletakkan pisau, lalu berbalik dan membalas pelukan Sasuke. " _I miss you_."

Setelah memberi kecupan lain pada kening Naruto, Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Ia menuju kulkas, tersenyum puas begitu melihat satu kotak penuh tomat segar di dalamnya. Tentu saja Sasuke langsung mengambil dua buah dan melahapnya tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto mengekeh pelan. "Bisa kau bangunkan anak-anak?" pintanya dengan senyum lembut.

Sasuke membalas senyumnya, mengangguk kecil. Kemudian, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas, langsung masuk ke kamar buah hatinya. Begitu pintu dibuka, Sasuke melihat Eiji ada di hadapannya, terlihat imut dengan piyama berbatik bebek karet dengan warna biru lembut. Badannya membentuk kuda-kuda siaga siap menyerang, sebuah pedang ditodongkan dengan ujung lancip berjarak 2 cm dari wajah Sasuke.

"Kau janji tidak akan menggangguku musim dingin ini!" bibir berhias jejak jelajah ke negeri mimpi itu menggertak. Matanya menyipit penuh ancaman. Sasuke reflek mengambil langkah mundur.

Sejak kapan Eiji diperbolehkan membawa pedang keluar dari dojo?

Entah karma mana lagi yang belum tertebus sampai-sampai Sasuke mendapati dirinya disambut anaknya dengan todongan pedang.

"Aku. Tidak. Akan. Ikut." Eiji kembali berucap, kali ini penuh penekanan.

Sasuke bingung harus meminta pengampunan dari pedang tajam itu atau harus tertawa karena Eiji salah menangkap alasannya pulang ke rumah. Karena meminta pengampunan terdengar konyol dan merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang ayah, alhasil Sasuke memilih tertawa geli saja.

Eiji maju satu langkah, pedang diangkat ke sampingnya—pose siap menyerang.

Sebelum Eiji semakin berbahaya dan nekat mengayunkan pedangnya, Sasuke buru-buru mengangkat tangan. "Tenang, Eiji! Papa pulang bukan untuk mengajakmu ikut _business trip_ seperti biasa, kok!"

Sebelah alis Eiji terangkat. "Lalu?"

"Papa libur dua minggu."

"Oh…, baguslah!" Eiji manggut-manggut, menyimpan pedang itu kembali ke tempatnya. Setelah itu, Eiji memanjat tangga kasur tingkat dan membaringkan diri menghadap tembok—membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak mewek nelangsa. Bukannya senang karena Papanya dapat libur dua minggu—barangkali mengajaknya ke tempat rekreasi, Eiji malah memilih untuk kembali tidur. Tersenyum pun tidak.

 _Sakitnya tuh, di sini_.

Mencoba memaklumi tingkah putranya, Sasuke mendekati kasur dan mencoba membangunkan anak laki-laki itu. Sasuke baru ingat, ini hari minggu. Hari di mana Eiji sangat menolak untuk bangun pagi. Anak itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun saat Sasuke guncangkan badannya. Ritme tenang napas anak itu membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepala heran.

 _Sudah tidur lagi? Ini anak tidurnya cepet banget!_

Beralih pada kasur yang di bawah, Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Pria itu mencondongkan badannya, mendaratkan kecupan lembut pada pipi kanan Chiharu. Senyum tak bisa ia tahan begitu kelopak mata Chiharu mengerjap—terbuka perlahan.

"…Papa?" Chiharu duduk di kasur, memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. "Kau mau menculik Kak Eiji lagi?"

 _Aku? Menculik anak sendiri? Siapa yang bisa dimintai tebusan? Kakeknya?_

Sasuke mendengus. "Tidak. Papa libur dua minggu."

"E-eh? Benarkah?" Chiharu nyengir lebar. Matanya berbinar. _Ini dia putri kecil kesayanganku!_ "Kau tidak bohong?"

Sasuke menarik Chiharu ke dalam pelukan, mengacak rambutnya gemas. "Tentu saja benar. Sejak kapan Papa suka berbohong padamu?"

"Sejak Papa sibuk kerja!" Sasuke meringis kecil saat merasakan cubitan keras di tangannya. Pelukan terlepas, Chiharu bertahan dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Jalan-jalan yuk!" ajak anak itu dengan semangat.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk setuju. "Tapi, kau harus bantu Papa membangunkan Eiji. Setelah itu kita sarapan dulu."

Chiharu mengangguk antusias, turun dari kasurnya, naik ke kasur tingkat atas. Dalam waktu satu menit, anak itu berhasil membuat kembarannya mau _hengkang_ dari kasur tercintanya—meski disertai gerutuan dan umpatan pelan. Setelah puas tertawa, Chiharu turun dan masuk duluan ke kamar mandi.

"Curang, minta bantuan ke Haru segala!" Eiji mendelik pada Sasuke.

" _There's no one asking you to sleep like a death corpse,_ Ei." Sasuke bersidekap.

" _I asked myself_. _So what?_ "

" _So, now, you should take a bath_!" Sasuke mencubit gemas pipi Eiji, tersenyum puas ketika anak itu merona malu.

" _Please stop pretending like I'm a kindergarten or something like that. It's annoying._ "

" _With that adorableness of yours, isn't it clear? I'm not pretending._ "

" _Ugh… Dad!_ "

Setelah memastikan kedua buah hatinya sudah meninggalkan dunia mimpi dan tidak berniat kembali ke sana, Sasuke kembali ke dapur. Naruto masih di sana, lengkap dengan apronnya. Aroma masakan semakin jelas tercium, sukses membuat Sasuke merasa lapar.

"Naruto, kau masak pakai nikotin, ya?" gurau Sasuke. "Mencium baunya saja sudah buat ketagihan!"

Naruto terkekeh kecil, menyikut Sasuke main-main ketika tangannya nakal mengambil sendok sup—yang Naruto gunakan untuk mencicip kuah—dan menjilatinya. Sasuke benar-benar rindu masakan istrinya.

"Aku hanya menambahkan sianida di sana. Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mulai mendengar seruan samar-samar dari malaikat kematian?" Naruto mengedip usil. Sasuke sukses tertawa mendengarnya.

Sudah berapa lama Sasuke tidak mendengar gurauan berbau larutan kimia dan sanak-saudaranya dari Naruto? Jadi teringat masa lalu. Saat mereka masih dinaungi label 'murid diam-diam meng _gregetkan_ ' dan 'tuan muda saklek' Izanami punya. Hahaha.

"Bukan hanya sudah mendengar seruan malaikat kematian. Kurasa, aku sudah di surga. Mengingat…" Sasuke menatap wanita di sampingnya dengan penuh arti. "…aku melihat bidadari saat ini."

"Apa sih kau ini!" Naruto tertawa.

 _Oh_. Sasuke sangat suka ekspresi wajah Naruto yang tersipu _malu-malu macan_ seperti ini!

"Ah…ya. Chiharu ingin jalan-jalan. Aku berniat membawa kalian ke Taman Ria KonoLand. Bagaimana?"

Naruto manggut-manggut. "Kurasa tidak apa-apa. Selagi kau libur, sebaiknya manfaatkan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang dengan anak-anak." Senyum Naruto terlihat menyembunyikan sendu. "Aku rindu waktu bersama kita."

Sasuke terhenyak. Segera saja ia peluk istrinya itu dari belakang, mengecup pipinya dengan lembut. Hatinya menghangat begitu kembali mendengar tawa ringan Naruto. CEO Uchiha Group itu merasa benar-benar beruntung telah menikahi wanita pirang ini.

"Maaf," bisik Sasuke. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia katakan selain permintaan maaf.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah siap menerima semua resiko untuk bisa bersamamu, _Teme_!" Naruto meremas lembut lengan Sasuke. "selama kau tidak mengingkari janjimu…"

"Aku, mengingkari janji?" Sasuke melepas pelukannya, membalikkan Naruto agar berhadapan dengannya. "Mana berani? _Lha,_ pasangannya saja nyeremin begini!"

Naruto mencibir, "Imut begini dibilang nyeremin! Dasar!"

Sasuke hanya tertawa.

"Sudah, mandi dulu sana! Jadi, setelah sarapan, kita bisa langsung berangkat!" Naruto mengusir Sasuke dari teritori kesukaannya. Cengiran kembali di wajah jelitanya, begitu Sasuke bermain-main—meniru pose hormat brigadir bersenjata.

"Untuk masakanmu, jangan tambah _cicutoxin_ , beri saja secangkir cinta. Haha. _Bye, dear_!"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Jutaan kaum hawa di luar sana pasti rela melakukan apapun untuk dapat melihat ekspresi Uchiha Sasuke selain 'topeng bisnis'-nya. Di sinilah Naruto, bisa mengintip setiap sudut diri Uchiha Sasuke tanpa harus melakukan apapun. Bohong kalau Naruto tidak merasa bangga dan bahagia.

Dia merasa dirinya adalah wanita paling beruntung di dunia ini.

Terkekeh geli sekali lagi, Naruto melanjutkan kembali aktivitas memasaknya. Manik biru cerah miliknya tampak lebih berbinar-binar.

.

 _Behind the scene_ —atau dalam kata lain, di balik dinding dapur.

Beberapa pelayan hanya bisa jongkok dan membuat bulatan-bulatan di lantai—pundung pada takdir. Di dalam hati, mereka mewek tersedu-sedu. Memang bayaran yang mereka terima dari keluarga Uchiha itu— _xixixi_. Tapi, kehangatan yang disajikan rumah ini baik dari Ny. Uchiha pada si Kembar maupun Ny. Uchiha dan Tn. Uchiha—yang kalau sudah teleponan mesra membuat siapapun yang menguping ingin gigit jari atau menggali liang kubur sendiri—merupakan godaan yang cukup berat. Terutama jika mengingat status KTP mereka masih 'Belum Kawin'.

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, Tn. Uchiha muncul memanggul waktu libur dua minggu, pagi-pagi sudah bercanda mesra dengan isteri tercinta? Sakitnya tuh, di _nganu_.

 _Sabar ya mblo_!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A sequel to "Yang Benar Saja"**

 **Twin Trouble**

 **Chic Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Papa's Day Off**

 _Chiharu berulah?_

Sasuke sudah biasa mendengarnya.

 _Chiharu manja?_

Sasuke sudah biasa menghadapinya.

 _Chiharu keras kepala?_

Sasuke malah terheran-heran kalau anak ini nurutnya gampang!

 _Kalau Eiji yang begitu?_

…Izinkan Sasuke garuk-garuk Tembok China.

"Eiji, masuk mobil, yuk?"

"Gak mau."

"Eiji sayang…"

" _Gross_. Gak mau!"

"Ei—"

"—Gak!"

"Apa perlu Papa telepon Nenek ke sini biar—"

"—Kalau gak mau ya gak mau! Sudah tua ngotot amat, sih?!"

"Papa belum tua, hei!"

"TUA YA TUA AJA!"

Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Ke mana putranya yang kalem itu pergi? Mengapa Eiji bertransformasi jadi anak ngeselin begini?! Mau diajak jalan-jalan saja, _ya Tuhan_ , susahnya minta ampun!

Pertama, selesai mandi, Eiji sengaja mengganti piyamanya dengan piyama yang lain. Dia menolak ikut dengan alasan : ingin tidur. Setelah debat tidak jelas yang berakhir Sasuke menjanjikan beli saham baru atas namanya— _entah Eiji memang asli rewel atau cuma memanipulasi kesempatan saja_ —Eiji mau mengganti baju. Lalu, saat keluar rumah, Eiji mendadak manja—minta digendong. Saat Sasuke siap melempar anak itu ke kursi mobil, Eiji tiba-tiba melompat turun dan _ngetem_ di daun pintu.

Dibujuk, malah ngajak ribut. Kan Sasuke jadi dongkol kalau begini caranya.

"Tadi kan sudah sepakat, Eiji! Kenapa sekarang gak mau lagi?!"

"Papa gak bilang kita mau ke KonoLand! Aku sudah besar! Sudah bukan waktunya main ke taman ria!"

 _Sudah besar apanya?! Kelakuan kayak bocah masih rajin pipisin kasur begitu!_ —Sasuke membatin kesal.

"Ada banyak remaja dan orang dewasa yang main ke KonoLand juga!"

"Mereka masa kecilnya kurang bahagia!"

Sasuke menghela napas letih, lalu beralih menatap Sang Istri yang sudah duduk manis di sebelah kursi kemudi. "Naruto, kau tidak akan membantuku?" tanyanya.

"Untuk apa?" Naruto mengerling. "Aku penasaran apakah kau berhasil membujuk Eiji, atau berakhir membuatnya ingin minta ganti Papa lagi."

Morino Ibiki yang masih bertahan membukakan pintu mulai terdengar seperti katak yang terinjak.

Beberapa pelayan yang menjadi saksi mulai membiru—menahan tawa.

Chiharu ngakak tanpa tata karma.

Sasuke ingin memesan kopi sianida. Siapa tahu ia mati nanti, pengadilan akan heboh memperdebatkan siapa gerangan yang membunuhnya—walau pada faktanya Sasuke membunuh dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya akan seru. Coba tebak pelayan mana yang dijatuhi hukuman 20 tahun penjara.

"Eiji, _tolong_ … Papa janji gak akan maksa buat naik. Yang penting ikut dulu, ya?" Sasuke berusaha membujuk.

Eiji menyilangkan tangannya di depan perut, memasang tampang songong. "Asalkan tambahan belajarku jadwalnya semauku, lalu mulai sekarang dan selanjutnya, Papa biarkan aku masuk ke ruang _meeting_."

Sasuke menganga. Pria Uchiha itu sangsi, jangan-jangan dari tadi Eiji cuma berakting untuk kepentingan pribadi. Syaratnya nyerempet bisnis melulu.

"Ya ya ya, cepat naik!"

"Hn."

Saat Eiji mendahuluinya masuk ke mobil lalu bertos dengan Naruto sambil tertawa, Sasuke ingin menangis. Ternyata mereka bersekongkol. Pantas saja Naruto cuek bebek. Padahal biasanya kalau si Kembar mulai rewel atau sulit diatur, sisi keibuan Naruto tidak akan diam begitu saja. Wanita itu pasti berhasil membujuk buah hatinya.

 _Sialan. Sasuke dikerjai_.

.

.

.

KonoLand. Sebuah tempat rekreasi yang terdiri dari seratus lebih wahana berbeda. Selain sebagai tempat bermain, tempat ini tepat untuk mengajarkan banyak hal kepada anak. Di dalamnya memuat kebun binatang mini dan aquarium raksasa. Memiliki wilayah luas dan hutan konservasinya sendiri. Buka setiap hari dari pukul 10 pagi hingga 10 malam, tambahan dua jam khusus akhir pekan dan hari libur.

Jam masih menunjuk tak jauh dari angka 8 saat mobil Uchiha sukses sampai di KonoLand. Meski masih dua jam menuju waktu buka, parkiran sudah mulai penuh. Di gerbang, tampak lautan manusia yang sedang menunggu atau barangkali masih mengantri membeli tiket masuk. Sasuke dan keluarganya menunggu di kedai kopi seberang KonoLand, sementara Ibiki menawarkan diri sebagai tumbal berdesak-desakkan untuk membeli tiket majikannya.

"Bosaaaaaaan…!" Chiharu mengeluh panjang. Anak itu menangis buaya, menjadikan Eiji sebagai sebagai sandarannya.

"Ini baru 15 menit, Haru!" Eiji mendengus risih. Tangannya berusaha menjauhkan Chiharu yang menempel padanya.

"Yang namanya menunggu tetap saja membosankaaaaan!" tukas Chiharu dengan pipi digembungkan. Kedua tangannya masih memeluk Eiji yang terus mencolok pipi anak itu—memintanya untuk menjauh. "Kak Eiiiiiiiii! Hibur Haru, dong!" Chiharu memasang tampang memelas.

"Aku bukan badut. Hibur diri sendiri sana!" Eiji mendelik sesaat, lalu kembali memfokuskan diri pada buku yang dibawakan Ibiki dari rumah.

Chiharu membenarkan posisi duduknya—memanyunkan bibir dengan sebal. Mata birunya menatap tajam pada buku di tangan Eiji, lalu kembali pada kakak kembarnya itu. Masih dengan bibir mengerucut, tangan Chiharu naik dan mencubit keras pipi Eiji.

" _Ittai_! Haru!" Eiji melotot.

"Apa?!" Chiharu balas melotot. "Kau bilang aku harus menghibur diri sendiri, kan? Aku sedang melakukannya!" Tangan Chiharu kembali berulah. Anak itu menghajar pipi kakaknya dengan cubitan-cubitan lain. Eiji yang tidak terima balas mencubit pipi Chiharu.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling memandang, lalu tertawa geli melihat tingkah buah hati mereka.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar! Tuh, lihat, kalian diperhatikan orang!" Sasuke berusaha melerai.

Eiji dan Chiharu beringsut menjauh—duduk di ujung kursi yang berbeda. Keduanya bersedekap dan melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada satu sama lain. Kilatan imajiner dan langit gelap mulai muncul dalam bayangan siapapun yang melihat mereka.

Naruto berdeham. "Kalian mau masuk lebih cepat?" tanyanya pada kedua buah hatinya.

"Bisa, Ma?" Chiharu bertanya kebingungan.

Naruto memasang cengiran khas. "Tentu."

Chiharu spontan berseru kesenangan. Sementara Eiji menatap Mamanya curiga.

"Kau mau menyalahgunakan kekuasaan Papa, Ma?" Eiji menopang dagunya.

"Itu bisa sih. Tapi, kurang efisien," Naruto bersedekap. "Kita panjat gerbangnya!"

 _Efisien dari mananya, Ma? Efisien biar disangka maling atau kurang waras sih, iya!_ —batin Eiji heran dengan kelakuan Sang Mama. Berbeda dengan Chiharu yang malah semakin semangat.

"Whooaaa…! Pasti asik! Ayuk, Ma!"

" _Naruto_. Kau sadar kalau Chiharu itu anak perempuan?" Meski sudah berulangkali menghadapi ke- _absurd_ -an pendamping hidupnya, nyatanya Sasuke tidak lelah mempertanyakan kewarasan wanita itu. "Chiharu, jangan _manyun_ begitu. Kau tahu memanjat properti milik orang tanpa seizin yang punya adalah tindak kriminal."

Chiharu mencibir, "Kalau begitu kita bilang dulu dan 'memohon' izin saja!"

Sasuke menggeleng tegas. "Tidak. Kita akan menunggu. Tinggal satu jam-an lagi…"

"Meski berat kuakui, tapi aku setuju dengan Papa. Tunggu sebentar saja, apa susahnya, sih?" Jujur saja, Sasuke merasa dongkol kuadrat mendengar Eiji berkata seperti itu. _Meski berat kuakui_ —katanya? Duh, kokoro Sasuke…

"Ha—ah… Baiklah!" Chiharu menghempaskan wajahnya ke meja, menatap bosan ke arah KonoLand berada. "Lihat saja nanti…," sambungnya dengan kekehan gelap.

Sasuke menghela napas, mendelik pada wanita yang tengah menikmati teh hangat dengan tenang di sebelahnya. "Lihat, apa yang kau lakukan pada putri kecilku? Dia pasti sedang merencanakan kejahilan lagi!" tuduhnya.

Naruto balik mendelik. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan pada putra luguku?" balasnya sambil menunjuk Eiji yang anteng dengan buku non-fiksi tentang Ekonomi&Bisnis.

"Itu pilihannya sendiri."

"Nah, itu juga pilihan Chiharu sendiri."

Perang tatapan pun dimulai. Eiji yang keheranan dengan suasana sepi di meja mereka menutup buku yang menyita perhatiannya. Ia hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala maklum saat sadar Chiharu sudah kembali ke negeri mimpi.

 _Rasain, Dek. Siapa suruh semaleman ngulik laptop?_ —pikir Eiji. Lalu, anak kelas 4 SD itu hanya bisa tertawa garing begitu sadar orang tuanya kumat bertingkah bagai bocah. Sebagai anak yang baik dan bertanggung jawab, Eiji meletakkan buku yang belum selesai ia pangkas materinya. Kemudian ia turun ke kolong meja—naik menyusup di tengah-tengah antara Papa-Mamanya. Setelah itu, dengan tampang kalem, tangannya bergerak pasti menjewer masing-masing satu telinga.

"Eiji?!"

Mendapat pelototan tajam, Eiji malah mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan kalian yang bertengkar seperti bocah."

"Bercerminlah, Nak. Kau sendiri bertengkar dengan Chiharu, tadi."

"Aku memang masih bocah, Pa. Lha? Kau? Sudah tua kok masih saja _childish_."

" _You wanna fight with Daddy, hah?!_ "

"Siapa juga yang mau bertengkar dengan balita—alias bayi di bawah lima puluh tahun sepertimu? Sudah tua cepatlah taubat. Kalau nanti mati kurang amal, menyesal kau, Pa."

Ketika Eiji kembali ke kursi asalnya, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas.

…Kenapa dua chapter ini dia kena _bully_ mulu, sih? _Woi, ayam sinting, tanggung jawab!_

"Tuh, lihat! Dua-duanya menuruni sifat _absurd_ -mu, Naruto!" Sasuke melayangkan tatapan protes pada isteri tercintingnya.

Yang bersangkutan malah tersenyum lebar. "Syukurlah," ujarnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya pasrah. Ia baru sadar, isterinya _coeg_ banget. Kan _coeg_ jadinya, _coeg_.

… _Ah sudahlah_.

.

.

.

"MINGGIR! UCHIHA MAU LEWAT!"

Begitu gerbang dibuka, Chiharu menarik Eiji untuk menerobos di antara lautan manusia yang menghalangi jalannya. Tentu saja pengunjung lain yang mendengar marga 'berbahaya' itu spontan menyisi dan memberikan jalan. Naruto berjalan mengekor sambil terkekeh menyeramkan. Dua manik birunya menatap bangga pada dua bocah yang membukakan jalan. Seolah-olah ia adalah pembunuh bayaran yang telah berhasil membesarkan dua penerus _prodigy_ —atau setidaknya, begitulah kepala Sasuke menafsirkan keadaan.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas menanggapi tingkah mereka. Ia menyadari, di masa sekolah dulu, ia juga sering bertingkah _songong_ karena nama marga yang disandangnya. Tapi, tidak _seperti_ ini juga, hey!

"Aku tahu kau sudah tua. Tapi, ayolah! Jangan berjalan selambat itu!" Eiji—dalam keadaan masih ditarik berlari oleh Chiharu berujar setengah berteriak. Berhasil membuat urat-urat kekesalan Sasuke muncul kembali.

 _Apakah di dunia ini ada larangan mencekik anak sendiri…?_

"Ayo, Sasuke!"

Sasuke hanya dapat berpasrah diri ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto.

Wahana yang mereka naiki pertama kali adalah… _Roller Coaster_. Ketentuan yang tertulis ada banyak. Mulai dari larangan menyangkut kesehatan hingga ketentuan pengunjung yang boleh naik minimal 12 tahun. Entah apa yang dilakukan si Kembar hingga membuat petugas memperbolehkan mereka untuk naik—Sasuke tidak mau buang-buang waktu untuk pusing memikirkannya. Pada akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di barisan kedua, sedangkan Eiji dan Chiharu ada di depan mereka.

Begitu mesin dijalankan, jeritan-jeritan ketakutan dan kesenangan mulai terdengar. Apalagi bagian rel berputar melawan gravitasi. Meski jantung sudah berdetak tak karuan, jujur Sasuke mendapati dirinya tertawa kesenangan dengan adrenalin yang dirasakan. Tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali ia bersenang-senang seperti ini. Serasa ditarik kembali ke masa-masa SMU, haha!

Tawa bahagia dari Sang Isteri dan kedua anaknya pun membuat rasa senang Sasuke berlipat ganda.

Belajar dari pengalaman, Sasuke tahu kalau semua Namikaze itu _adrenalin junkie_. Jadi tidak heran, jika wahana kedua yang mereka tuju adalah Kora-Kora. Kali ini, mereka berempat bisa duduk bersebelahan. Ada rasa bangga tersendiri ketika Sasuke melihat banyak pengunjung yang turun langsung muntah-muntah, sedangkan dua anaknya tertawa lebar seolah mereka baru saja main ayunan biasa.

 _Hoo… Anakku hebat!_

Satu per satu wahana mereka naiki bersama. Wahana yang menurut Sasuke paling menyenangkan adalah _Boom Boom Car_. Naruto, Eiji, dan Chiharu bertaruh sebelum mendapat giliran main. Siapapun yang dapat menabrak Sasuke pertama kali, bisa menjadikan yang lain sebagai pesuruhnya selama waktu seminggu. Alhasil, Sasuke menjadi buronan ketiganya di dalam arena. Tidak tahu kenapa, Sasuke merasa senang.

Wahana yang terakhir mereka naiki hari itu adalah Bianglala. Chiharu jelas sekali takjub dengan pemandangan yang bisa dilihatnya semakin tinggi wahana itu membawa mereka. Meski Eiji mencibir dan bilang dia sudah lihat yang lebih keren dari jendela pesawat, nyatanya anak itu tidak bisa lepas dari pemandangan di sana.

Di saat sedang asyik memerhatikan kedua buah hatinya, Sasuke dikejutkan oleh genggaman Naruto pada tangannya. "Terima kasih, _anata_."

"Kenapa berterima kasih padaku? Yang kau lakukan lebih banyak, _honey_ … Satu hari liburan di taman ria tidak akan cukup untuk membayarnya." Sasuke terkekeh pelan dan merangkul isterinya. Tak lupa ia cubit gemas hidung wanita yang mengisi hatinya itu.

"Kalau kataku ini cukup." Naruto menyamankan diri dalam rangkulan Sasuke, tersenyum ke arah dua anaknya yang sedang saling tunjuk hal yang menarik mata mereka. Keduanya tampak menikmati waktu mereka di wahana ini.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, mengecup puncak kepala isterinya. "Berhentilah membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padamu, Naruto."

"Dih, gombal!" Naruto mencubit kecil pinggang Sasuke, tertawa kesenangan saat yang dicubit meringis kecil.

"Ini bukan gombal, _Dobe_. Fakta," tukas Sasuke, tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan terus membuatmu jatuh semakin dalam, _Teme_. Sehingga kau tidak ada niatan untuk berpaling pada wanita lain." Naruto menyeringai kecil.

Sasuke mengacak gemas puncak kepala wanita itu, tertawa lepas.

Tampaknya tawa langka dari Uchiha Sasuke itu berhasil menarik perhatian kedua anak mereka.

"Oh, lihat, Haru! Ada yang cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" Eiji menyilangkan tangannya di depan perut.

Chiharu bersiul. "Kangen-kangenan _nih yeee_ ~!"

Sasuke dan Naruto _blushing_ bagai remaja yang baru kasmaran. Keduanya hanya menggeleng maklum saat Eiji dan Chiharu menertawakan mereka. _Ahh…_ Hari yang cerah bagi keluarga Uchiha.

"Kalian juga kangen Papa, kan?" Naruto mengedipkan matanya. "Ayo sini!"

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke hanya dapat tertawa ketika badannya mendapat dua pelukan tambahan. Tak dapat ia tahan, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku sayang kalian…," gumamnya jujur—terbawa suasana. Kalau Sasuke diberi satu permintaan, maka ia ingin menghentikan waktu. Agar kehangatan ini dapat ia rasakan tanpa henti.

 _Yah… Seabsurd apapun, keluarga tetaplah keluarga._

.

.

.

Dua minggu penuh, Mansion Uchiha dihias kehangatan keluarga kecil Uchiha Sasuke.

Selama dua minggu penuh pula, jajaran pelayan yang _part-time_ jadi jomblo hanya bisa mewek nelangsa dan meratap dalam hati.

 _Kapan aku bisa doki-doki begitu, Tuhan…?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Papa's Day Off—END**

 **A/N**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY untuk si Kembar unyu Eiji dan Chiharu, Aniki gelo—yang hari Sabtu kemarin bukannya hibur adeknya yang jomblo ini, malah bikin adeknya hampir jantungan karena dibawa kebut-kebutan; juga siapapun yang berulang tahun tanggal 21 Desember! Wish you all the best~!**

 **Langsung sesi jawab review ya :D**

 **Shin. sakura. 11** : Hehe iyaa aamiin… Doain juga sukses masuk PTN dan Jurusan yang diminati yak, haha…

 **Ayanara 47** : Hoho… Iya, memang sengaja. Kangen nistain dia sih. Wkwkwk

 **Nienx C'tebane** : Hai juga :D Tepat waktu? Jauh banget dari target, tauk haha… Syukurlah kalau fanfic ini membawa manfaat ^^

Ai lop yu tuu #bukanluwoii

Haha… Dia udah rencana mau ngelakuin _seppuku_ , kok. Gak usah dikasih baygon segala :v Thanks~!

 **Primara** : Eh… Chic bener kan? :p Ciee dikangenin hahay! Lha, gak sekalian jadi bolanya aja? #ehh

Haha… Gak galau kok. Sudah menetapkan hati untuk melanjutkan. Untuk urusan jurusan, yokatta cita-cita dan mimpi dari SD masih tertanam dalam hati—ingin jadi dokter. Jadi, sudah fix menarget Pendidikan Dokter. Kalau tidak diterima, gak akan jauh dari dambaan hati tercinta alias Matematika wkwkwk. Iya, semoga saya bisa berguna di masa depan www~ Terima kasih, doakan saja :D

 **Okiniiri-Hime** : Hahaha

 **Choikim 1310** : Wahaha rame tuh kayaknya… Iya, semoga Omah Miko cepet punya cucu baru dari anak paling tuwir haha

 **Dohchoco** : Iya… Ini gak lama kan #senyumalaGuruGuy

 **Kurai no Hikari** : Ah elah sok polos banget lu dek :p Kau heran? Aku pun terkadang heran :'v Ini emang aku yang terlalu pandai membuat humor atau otakku memang konslet tidak tahu mana yang benar :v Kagak. Dijedotinnya ke buku paket Matematika, dek :v Sekian sobek-sobek raport, Chic White.

 **Jasmine DaisynoYuki** : Haha yokatta n arigatou :D

 **K1ller** : wuokeh wkwkwk

 **Saiken neechan** : Okaaaay~

 **Askasufa** : Haha… Iya, lama tak jumpa. Terima kasih~

 **Wu Jikyungie** : Wkwk… Anaknya sendiri tuh :v Woo boleh, silakan datang saja. Disarankan bawa granat atau minimal bazooka. Semakin greget, semakin diterima di sana huahaha

 **kaiLa wu** : Ada aja. Maklum ya, banyak belajar tambahan wkwk… Nasib jadi murid sekolah tingkat akhir yang minat ke jurusan greget mah gini :'v Harus rela maso belajar hahaha

Haha… Kalau ada yang lain, berarti ini image ff antimainsetrum ilang dong dari ff ini wkwk. Sip, sankyuu

 **Hyull** : Haha makasih kk Hyull :D Hooh, love you too #muach

 **Da** : Akhirnya ada yang sadar juga wkwkwk… Iya itu puisinya Om Plankton. Kecuali bait terakhirnya, _Dominasi dunia ada pada_ _ **mu**_ diganti jadi _Dominasi dunia ada pada_ _ **ku**_.

 **Apakah ada yang terlewat? Kalau ada, mohon maaf. Lagi-lagi tercintah terkena bug dan mengalami gangguan :'v Haruskah kita suruh Chiharu memperbaikinya? Wkwkwk**

 **Sekian terimagaji.**

 **Salam Petok,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


	10. Om Telolet Om

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything. Fans obsession, not for commercial. Copyright belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, absolutely.**

 **Warning : Alternative Universe, SasuFem!Naru, possible!OOC, confusing!EBI, weird!fluff-stuffs, possible!brain-crack, freak-time!life-basis, possible!over-imagination, and other standard warnings**

 **Mungkin ada selipan jokes yang sudah kadaluwarsa. But, I hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy Please~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjadi Namikaze itu tidak enak.

—Eh, ralat. Lebih tepatnya, _jadi Namikaze Kenji itu enggak enak._

Apa?! Mau protes, hah?! Mau Kenji bius sampai mati?!

 _Err_ …. Tolong jangan diambil hati. Kenji tak bermaksud untuk mengancam, sungguh. Dia hanya sedang sedikit sensi. Kata Ayah sih efek dari PMS.

… _Omong-omong, ada yang tahu PMS itu apa?_

Kenapa jadi Namikaze itu tidak enak? Kalian tahu sendiri lah, bagaimana pamor keluarga Namikaze. Keluarga blasteran asal Amerika ini sangat dikenal khalayak ramai dengan berbagai apresiasi berikut decak takjub. Lahir dari keluarga ini, masyarakat jelas akan otomatis menggantung ekspektasi tinggi terhadap para penerusnya.

"— _Seperti yang diharapkan dari Namikaze-kun—"_

"— _Namikaze-kun, bukankah seharusnya—"_

"— _Tidak aneh, kan? Namikaze-kun adalah_ _ **Namikaze**_ _—"_

Kenji enggak hidup untuk memuaskan kalian, _kamvret_! Mati saja sana!

Belum lagi fakta bahwa seonggok ayam _kamvret_ berhasil membuat Bibi Naru tercinta tersandung cinta dan rela menanggalkan marga Namikaze untuk disubstitusikan oleh Uchiha. Iya, Uchiha yang enggak kalah seleb dari Namikaze _itulho_. Yang dikatakan hartanya tak akan habis untuk 999 turunan.

… _Omong-omong, Itu rumus dari mana ya, buat menghitungnya?_

"— _Ah, Namikaze-kun beruntung, ya. Tidak sekolah juga dompet pasti buncit—"_

"— _Namikaze-kun, kalau kerja nanti mau nerobos Uchiha atau balik ke Amerika dan bekerja di perusahaan Sarutobi? Tanpa melamar pun kau pasti sudah dapat posisi enak, ya. Asisten manajer, minimal?—"_

"— _Eh? Namikaze-kun ingin jadi dokter? Nanti langsung jadi kepala Uzu Hospital dong, ya?—"_

Sekali lagi, Kenji ulangi.

— _MATI SAJA SANA!_

Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi Kenji, _hiks._ Kalau boleh memilih, ia pun ingin berkeliling dunia tanpa perlu memikirkan siksaan lahir-batin dari sekolah—terutama celotehan berisi pembulian terselubung dari penghuninya. Daripada merasa diisolasi seolah mereka adalah Pembuat Takut Monster Inc. dan dirinya seonggok kaos kaki bocah ingusan yang haram hukumnya untuk disentuh, lebih baik Kenji belajar otodidak dan meneliti berbagai kebudayaan di seluruh dunia. Toh, meski gaji ayahnya sebagai guru BK tak seberapa, bayaran Negara atas Hutan Buatan temuannya di masa remaja lebih dari cukup untuk membuat pria sinting itu berleha-leha sampai hari tua.

Tidak, kalian tidak salah baca. Kenji memang menganggap ayahnya laki-laki sinting.

 _Why?_ Yaa, siapa yang tidak akan beranggapan seperti itu? Paman Itachi Sang Mantan Jomblo Purbakala bisa menjadi saksi bagi pernyataan Kenji ini.

…Menjadi anaknya, jujur saja, NGEBATIN BANGET!

Contohlah saat Kenji baru saja pulang membawa oleh-oleh sertifikat olimpiade dan medali emas yang ke-sekian kalinya. Ketika seisi sekolah sebagian mendengus datar(terlalu biasa mendengar namanya dielukan), sebagian lain mendecih iri, dan sisanya dengan _kamvretnya_ malah membuli—koneksi orang dalam, katanya; laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai ayah kandungnya itu malah memasang senyum meremehkan.

" _Baru segitu saja sudah bangga. Seumuranmu, aku jauh lebih hebat."_

Iya paham. Yang otaknya jenius keterlaluan _mah_ beda. Ada _songong-songongnya_ gitu.

— _KOK KZL YA! INI PAK TUA MAU DISUAPI SIANIDA?! BAGAIMANA CARANYA UNTUK MEMBUATMU BANGGA, PAK?! BERKELILING DUNIA DAN MENGUMPULKAN 7 BOLA NAGA?!_

Lalu…meski suntikan biaya sehari-hari bisa dibilang tak terbatas selama Konoha masih berdiri; ayahnya ini cukup pelit soal uang saku. Sehari-hari Kenji hanya dibekali uang pas untuk kas mingguan kelas dan ekskul saja. Berhubung ongkos sudah tertutupi oleh jarak SMU Izanami yang tidak jauh dari rumah dan ia selalu makan siang dengan bekal yang disiapkan ibunya. Jadi, kalau ada pengeluaran tambahan, Kenji harus menghadap Sang Ayah dan menjulurkan tangan—meminta uang.

Di dalam sejarah keluarga( _source by Uncle Konohamaru_ ), Kepala Keluarga Namikaze memiliki kelakar unik jika anak meminta sesuatu. Hiruzen menuntut anaknya mengalahkannya dalam pertarungan _suit gunting-kertas-batu_ jika ingin sesuatu. Jiraiya menuntut anaknya memberi referensi diksi untuk novel 'legendaris' _Icha-Icha Paradise_ jika ingin sesuatu. Kakek Minato menuntut anaknya untuk mengalahkannya dalam duel PS jika ingin sesuatu. Terakhir Namikaze Kurama…menuntut anaknya, alias Kenji, untuk melaksanakan sesuatu jika ingin sesuatu.

Memijat kaki.

Mengurut badan.

Memeriksakan laporan.

Menguntit muridnya yang bermasalah.

Membuatkan kopi tiap jam tertentu.

Mencucikan kolornya.

Membersihkan lab.

Mencuci mobil.

Memotong rumput.

Oke, _oke_. Tanpa imbalan pun Kenji sebenarnya akan melakukan semua itu. Se- _kamvret_ dan sesinting apapun seorang Namikaze Kurama, dia tetap orangtua Kenji juga.

Ngeselinnya itu, selama dia bekerja, Kurama menggelar karpet dan berbaring miring _a la cover boy_. Sesekali dia mengipasi wajahnya dengan lembaran uang yang Kenji minta. Bikin panas lihatnya. Iya, panas hati.

Rasanya, Kenji ingin menjerit. _YAH! INI ANAKMU! BUKAN BABUMU!_

Kalau dipikir-pikir, dari kecil pun Kenji sudah jago ngebatin, deh. Selama 4 tahun hidupnya di Hawaii, Kenji damai-damai saja. Dia cukup bahagia hanya berteman dengan Bibi Naru tecinta. Begitu Paman Konohamaru siap mengambil alih perusahaan dan keluarganya kembali ke Konoha—sebagian besar salah Paman Sasuke, _ngeselin emang_ —Kenji mengerti arti hidup yang sebenarnya.

Dunia ini _kezam_. Kalian harus percaya.

Pertama masuk taman kanak-kanak, Kenji agak kesulitan untuk beradaptasi dengan teman-temannya. Pasalnya, tiap kalimat yang diucapkan olehnya seringkali bercampur-aduk dengan bahasa Inggris/Hawaii yang sudah jelas tidak akan dimengerti oleh bocah Konoha seusianya. Kalau bukan karena ibunya yang kebetulan mengajar di sana, mungkin guru-guru pun tidak mengerti apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan.

Masuk sekolah dasar, level rimba yang ditempati meningkat. Penghuninya lebih ganas, memang. Kenji sudah bisa berinteraksi penuh menggunakan bahasa Konoha, tapi sesekali tetap keluar bahasa asing yang ia kuasai. Terutama jika ia terlalu bersemangat. Hal ini membuat teman sekelasnya menganggap ia setengah matang. Diskriminasi dini pun diberikan. Keberadaan rambut pirang alaminya pun menambah bahan ejekan. Bukan hanya ia disindir kalau Konoha itu bukan tempat untuknya, malah dikatai anak hasil perselingkuhan pula. Gara-gara saat pertemuan orangtua, mereka melihat kedua orangtuanya yang berambut merah. Dan dengan penuh _kekamvretannya_ , Sang Ayah tersenyum dan berkata bijak, _"Jangan dengarkan mereka. Yang penting aku menyayangimu seperti anak sendiri."_

Tak usah ditanya, tentu saja satu sekolah mencap _paten_ kalau Namikaze Kenji memang anak selingkuhan.

— _BECANDAMU JELEK, YAH! JANGAN BERKATA SEOLAH AKU INI TIDAK LAHIR DARI BURUNGMU!_

Jika sedang di rumah, Kenji merasa bukan menghadapi seorang lelaki yang seharusnya menjadi Ayah. Dia merasa memiliki adik kembar. Satu yang paling ngeselin, malah.

Mana ada Ayah mengajak anaknya bergulat hanya karena rebutan memegang remot TV? ( _Iya, pegang doang. Channelnya satu selera, kok._ ) Mana ada Ayah yang bertengkar dengan anaknya karena rebutan kentang goreng potongan terakhir? Mana ada Ayah yang merajuk tak mau keluar kamar karena anaknya ingin dimanja Ibu?

Mungkin hanya perasaan saja, tapi Kenji pikir ibunya jauh lebih mencintai ayahnya dibandingkan dirinya. Ya bagaimana Kenji tidak menganggap begitu? Sedangkan kalau dua laki-laki Namikaze itu bertengkar, yang ditegur untuk mengalah itu pasti dirinya.

— _INI YANG JADI AYAH SIAPA YANG KEKANAKKAN SIAPA, YA?!_

Kenji ingin menangis. Kalau suatu saat nanti ia sudah habis kesabaran atas tingkah _kamvret_ ayahnya—yang saban hari bikin dia _ngebatin_ —dan mengajukan proposal untuk kabur dari rumah jika pria itu tak mau berubah, ibunya dengan senang hati akan mengusirnya saat itu juga. Kenji yakin. Seribu persentil.

Intinya, Namikaze Kurama adalah pria sinting. Mungkin Kenji lebih sinting? Karena, seniat apa pun menampik, nyatanya Kenji memang mengidolakan pria itu.

—Andai saja sikapnya tidak sesaklek itu, mungkin Kenji akan jujur mengutarakannya dan jadi fans nomor satu.

Iya, Paman Sasuke, iya. Kau boleh mencekik Kurama sampai kau puas. Kau memang sosok yang paling teraniaya selain Kenji. Dan…Tolong jangan salahkan kalau Kenji menuruni gen jahil ayahnya. Senormal apapun Kenji ingin bersikap, nyatanya dia memang lahir dari burung ayahnya.

Hal lain yang turut serta menjadi penyebab _enggak enaknya jadi Namikaze Kenji_ adalah tubuhnya sendiri. Sebenarnya, pertumbuhannya cukup normal sampai ia kelas 6 SD— _malah_ , ia tergolong anak laki-laki yang agak _uhm_ pendek. Begitu masuk SMP, pertumbuhannya meroket. Sekarang saja di umur 15 tahun, kelas 1 SMU, tinggi badannya sudah mencapai angka 189,5 cm. Dengan semua aktifitas olahraganya, baik ekskul maupun hasil taruhan konyol dengan Sang Ayah, cukup untuk membentuk otot-ototnya jadi macam Bokuto Koutarou dari fandom sebelah. Wajahnya yang Cuma punya dua ekspresi, kalau tidak serius ya jahil, melengkapi segalanya. Tampang yang cukup, untuk membuatnya meraih sebuah panggilan spesial dari bocah-bocah ingusan yang menghuni tempat ibunya bekerja.

"OM KENJIIIIIIIIIIII~!"

Sepertinya Kenji mendengar ada sesuatu yang pecah. Iya, _kokoronya_.

"Hai, dek! Siapa yang mau main sama **Kakak**?"

Meski ia memberikan penekanan, nyatanya tak ada bocah yang peka keadaan _kokoro_ Kenji ini sudah seperti apa.

"AKU OM!"

— _ANJIR! GUA ANAK SMU WOY! ORANGTUANYA MANA INI?! GUA MAU IZIN MUTILASI ANAKNYA, BOLEH?!_

Yah, mungkin Kenji memang sedang PMS. Makanya sensi mulu belakangan ini.

…Omong-omong, Kenji masih belum paham.

— _PMS itu apa ya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A sequel to "Yang Benar Saja"**

 **Twin Trouble**

 **Chic White Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Om Telolet Om**

Mau dilihat dari sisi manapun, Namikaze Kenji itu… Gaptek—alias : _gaGAP berTEman dan berKawan_. Oke, jangan salahkan dia yang lebih nyaman bercengkrama dengan penghuni kingdom animalia kelas insekta ordo _Blattodea_ yang coklat, lucu, imut, dan menggemaskan itu. Daripada menghadapi manusia asli yang mayoritasnya ingin Kenji enyah dari hadapan mereka dan minoritasnya hanya terbungkam iri tanpa mau mengerti kerja keras Kenji sampai dapat membobol berbagai penghargaan dan beasiswa penuh di SMU Izanami seperti ini; lebih baik Kenji mojok di gedung auditorium lama tak terpakai dan bermain dengan _Blattodea_ kesayangannya. Kalau Si Bebeb dalam mode terbang, barulah Kenji angkat kaki dari sana.

…Sekedar informasi, siapa tahu penjelasan di atas terlalu _biologic_. _Blattodea_ itu sahabat karibnya ibu-ibu di rumah. Iya, Si Unyu yang punya panggilan akrab—Kecoak, Lipas, Cecunguk, dll.

Mungkin ia hanya akan bercengkrama dengan Si Unyu _Blattodea_ selama tiga tahun penuh di Izanami, kalau saja Bibi Naru tidak peka akan niatnya menjadi anti-sosial—yang menghasilkan permintaan Paman Sasuke kepada Pengurus Klub Jurnalis untuk memisahkannya dengan _Blattodea_ tersayang.

Kenji sempat galau. Bagaimana pun, _Blattodea_ tersayang sudah setia membantunya balas dendam pada Anko- _sensei_ dan Hota Iwaki- _sensei_. Ah, saudara dari _Blattodea_ tersayang pun pernah menjadi perantaranya untuk 'berkenalan' dengan seisi sekolah, bonus memberinya pulang lebih cepat. Intinya, hubungan mereka benar-benar spesial. Kenji tidak mau berpisah. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Gedung auditorium lama dan markas Klub Jurnalis itu cukup jauh jaraknya.

 _Bye-bye, Blattodea sayang~! Kenji akan selalu merindumu!_

Bergabung bersama Klub Jurnalis… Kenji cukup menikmatinya. Anggotanya tidak lebih dari sepuluh orang dan semuanya tidak memandang dia sebagai Namikaze. Mereka semua mau mengenal Kenji dan tidak mempermasalahkan rekam jejak prestasinya yang memang membuat iri itu. Bahkan tak jarang mereka membulinya dalam canda.

Tidak heran sih. Salah satu syarat untuk diterima Klub ini adalah…berani menistai Uchiha Sasuke. _Ini pasti Bibi Naru yang buat untuk kepuasan rohani._ Jadi ya…tak ada kesenjangan sosial di sini. Kalian tahu sendiri, lah. _Cuma orang sinting yang berani macam-macam dengan Uchiha._

Dalam waktu singkat, mereka bisa menjadi teman dekat. Kenji bahkan dapat kesempatan mengundang _Blattodea_ kesayangannya untuk ikut bersenang-senang bersama mereka sewaktu-waktu.

Mendapati Kenji ini sebenarnya cukup asyik diajak berbicara kalau Gaptek-nya sudah ditendang jauh-jauh, Ketua Klub menempatkan anak itu di bagian BBT ( _Broadcast Break-Time_ ). Di balik _nick-name_ Blaver—alias : _Blattodea Lover_ , Kenji menyapa dan bercengkrama dengan seisi sekolah.

"Halo, semua! Kembali lagi bersama Blaver— _Blattodea Lover_ , di _Broadcast Break-Time_ kesayangan kalian! Hari ini—"

Setiap hari, Kenji bersemangat untuk sekolah. Di kelas oke. Nilainya tetap aduhai. Waktu istirahatnya tidak lagi dihabiskan untuk berkencan dengan _Blattodea_ tersayang. Ada kegiatan yang ia tunggu-tunggu sepulang sekolah. Ada teman untuk bercengkrama. Segalanya terasa sempurna.

 _Kehidupan Kenji di Klub Jurnalis damai-damai saja._ Lalu semua berubah semenjak… _om telolet om_ menyerang.

Om Telolet Om? Siapa sih, yang tidak tahu virus viral dari _Wkwkwk Land_ itu? Yang semakin mendunia setelah banyak DJ menciptakan karya dari fenomena tersebut?

Pertama kali, Kenji iseng saja memutarnya saat siaran berlangsung. Suasana baru. Habisnya Kenji bosan dengan permintaan anak-anak yang banyaknya meminta lagu percintaan begitu.

 _Telah habis sudah cinta ini tak lagi tersisa untuk dunia…_

 _._

 _Begini rasanya terlatih patah hati…Hadapi pedihnya terlatih disakiti…_

 _._

 _Kau begitu sempurna… Di mataku kau begitu indah…_

 _._

 _Tak pernahkah kau sadari akulah yang kau sakiti…_

 _._

Tolong dikondisikan permintaannya, tidak baik untuk _kokoro_ tuna asmara seperti Kenji.

Dari keisengan itu, muncullah rasa penasaran di benak para murid. Hanya butuh waktu satu hari hingga semua mengetahui asal-muasal 'Telolet' ini. Kemudian, _inbox_ BBT penuh dengan permintaan pemutaran versi berbeda dari 'Telolet'.

Setiap hari. Pesan yang masuk isinya tak jauh berbeda.

"Request Telolet-by DJ ****."

Sebenarnya, Kenji tidak begitu keberatan. Toh, itu hak mereka untuk me- _request_. Mungkin Kenji hanya akan berakhir bosan, kalau saja bunyi _inbox_ yang diterima tidak seperti ini :

 _ **Hari ini aku req Telolet DJ mas-mellow, ya! Telolet Om!**_

 _ **Teloleeeeeet! Kumau teloleeeeeet OM!**_

 _ **Telolet om, teloleeeet! Biar serasa dugem di sekolah. Lebih varokah hahaha**_

 _ **Om teloletnya ya om.**_

 _ **Om telolet om?**_

 _ **Om Blaver teloletnya om!**_

Iya, tahu. Mereka ini maksudnya ingin menunjukkan jati diri anak-anak jaman sekarang yang maunya ikut trendi. Yang viral mereka ikuti. Pesan mereka itu seolah menirukan ulahnya bocah-bocah di _Wkwkwk Land_ yang senang mengangkat karton bertuliskan 'OM TELOLET OM' agar Sang Supir Bus membunyikan klakson khasnya. Enggak ada maksud sedikit pun untuk menyindir Kenji yang sering disangka om-om.

Iya tahu. TAPI INI KENJI BAPER WOI! TANGGUNG JAWAB!

 _ **Om Blaveeeeer! Teloletnya ya om.**_

 _That's it_. _Kokoronya_ tidak kuat. Apa ada yang tahu kamera di sebelah mana?

" _I'M DONE WITH THIS FUCKING TELOLET_!"

Sejak hari itu, seminggu setelah BBT memutar musik DJ 'Telolet' dengan repetisi penuh, Namikaze Kenji dinyatakan membolos sekolah.

.

.

.

Berita bolosnya Kenji sampai di telinga dua sepupunya. Didorong rasa khawatir, keduanya menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Namikaze. Hanya perlu waktu singkat agar Chiharu maupun Eiji bias menarik Kenji keluar dari kegiatan merajuk di kamarnya untuk bermain PS seperti biasanya.

Mereka tidak bertanya. Kenji mengira, kedua sepupunya itu sedang perhatian dan tidak berniat memaksanya untuk bercerita. Mereka setia menunggu sampai Kenji kuat hati untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya. Padahal, Chiharu dan Eiji memang tidak niat bertanya. Terlalu malas.

Tetap saja, Kenji yang sudah kelewat _galau_ akhirnya bercerita juga.

"Eh, kalian tahu 'Telolet' dari Negara asalnya para readers kurang kerjaan itu gak?"

Chiharu dan Eiji yang kebetulan sedang kebagian melawan satu sama lain reflek menekan tombol _pause_. Keduanya menatap Kenji dengan kompak. Dua pasang mata kembar itu berkilauan.

"Yang sedang viral itu? Tentu saja tahu! Belakangan ini kita suka mendengarnya ya, Kak Ei?" Chiharu menjawab.

Eiji mengangguk semangat. "Pelayan di rumah juga sudah dua hari ini memutar _remix_ 'Telolet' sambil membersihkan rumah."

Chiharu dan Eiji mulai membicarakan ulah pelayan di Mansion Uchiha, bahkan tertawa bersama. Sebuah ide berlabuh di kepala Chiharu. Anak itu mengusulkan, "Kak, bagaimana kalau semua cabang travelling Uchiha kita ganti klaksonnya jadi telolet?"

Eiji yang mendengarnya menopang dagu. Kepalanya terangguk-angguk setuju. "Ide bagus, Haru!"

Bisnis _travel_ Uchiha itu destinasinya bukan hanya di dalam, namun di luar negeri juga. SMU Izanami saja diberi 3 unit khusus untuk kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Jika semua klakson unitnya diganti dengan _telolet_ , maka dipastikan virus _omu teloletus omitus_ ini akan semakin mendunia. Kenji mendadak ingin mati sekarang juga.

"JANGAN LAH!"

Menerima respon panik beserta jeritan melengking seperti itu, Eiji dan Chiharu menatap sepupu mereka keheranan.

"Kenapa? Kan keren?"

 _KEREN NDASMU, DEK!_

" _Not you guys too_! Huwaaaaa!"

"Lho? Kakak enggak suka?" Eiji inisiatif bertanya. "Unik lho Kak. Bukannya kakak ini suka yang berbau DJ ya?"

"Kalian…" Kenji menepuk puncak kepala sepupunya. Matanya menunjukkan tekad bulat dan semangat berjuang. Senyum di wajahnya bagai samurai yang hendak mempertaruhkan nyawa demi keadilan dan kemerdekaan dari kesengsaraan. "…tolong sampaikan pada _Blattodea_ , kalau aku sangat mencintainya."

Chiharu dan Eiji hanya bisa cengo saat sepupu mereka berjalan gagah ke halaman belakang, tepatnya pohon besar yang ada di sana. Tangan kaosnya disingsingka— _Oh, God. Lihat otot-otot kekar itu_ , tali tambang ditenteng, ikat kepala dipakai. Di mata Chiharu dan Eiji, _background_ api membara di tengah medan perang dapat terlihat. Keduanya termangu takjub. Kakak sepupu mereka itu benar-benar keren, seperti Rambo.

…Setidaknya kekerenan itu bertahan hingga Kenji memanjat pohon dan menalikan tambang, membuatnya tergantung dengan ujung melingkar.

"Eh, Kak Eiji, itu bukannya simpul bunuh diri ya?"

"Dipikir-pikir, iya jug—WHOA! KAK KENJI! APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN?!"

 _Blattodea… Ku sayang kamu!_

"KAK KENJIIIIIIIIII, INI GAK LUCUUUU!"

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, Kenji berniat untuk lanjut mendekam di dalam kamar. Sayang sekali, keesokan harinya, Sang Ayah menyeretnya untuk ikut ke acara dari kampus tempatnya menimba ilmu dulu. Jalan-jalan alumni bersama keluarga mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju titik pertemuan, Kenji mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia berhak untuk bertingkah kekanakkan sesekali, kan?

"Oke, cukup." Kenji terlonjak saat ayahnya menginjak rem mendadak. Bertemu pandang dengan mata merah ayahnya, Kenji makin suram. Ada dua bus pariwisata yang sudah setia menunggu; mereka telah sampai. "Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?"

Kenji melotot songong. "Bukan urusanmu, Pak Tua!"

Kurama agak tersinggung. "Salah, ya, kalau aku khawatir pada putraku sendiri?"

"Salah! Aku pulang bawa prestasi pun bukannya bangga atau apa kau malah mengataiku _cemen_! Dan menambahkan kalau kau lebih hebat!"

"Itu memang kenyataan, kan?" Kurama menyeringai, mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Aku bangga kok."

"AYAH MANA YANG BANGGA SAMBIL MENGHINA?!" amuk Kenji tidak terima. Sungguh, Kenji sudah tidak kuat dengan cobaan ini, Tuhan.

"Ayahmu yang ganteng ini, lah!" Kurama ngakak seolah sudah tidak melakukannya selama ribuan tahun. Kenji sukses hipertensi. Anak itu maju, lalu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menjambak rambut merah Sang Ayah. "Ow, _ow, ow, ow_!"

Sara sudah mulai menampakkan sinyal-sinyal berbahaya, tapi Kenji tidak peduli. Anak itu mengguncang kepala ayahnya dengan sepenuh hati. _Kokoro_ nya ekstra _nyesek_ , _mamen_. Punya Ayah sudah tahu anaknya sedang _gegana_ bukannya dihibur malah ditambah-tambah.

" _Oke,_ CUKUP! NAMIKAZE KENJI, KAU MAU AKU BOTAK, HAH?!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI KALAU KAU BOTAK! KAU MENGESALKAN!"

"INI BUKAN SIKAP SEORANG ANAK PADA AYAHNYA!"

"KAU PIKIR YANG KAU LAKUKAN ADALAH SIKAP AYAH PADA ANAKNYA, HAH?!"

"TIAP AYAH PUNYA CARANYA SENDIRI!"

"TIAP ANAK PUNYA RESPONNYA SENDIRI!"

Melihat anak dan suaminya saling jenggut rambut dan teriak-meneriaki, Sara rasanya ingin tertawa. Tentu saja ditahan. Bisa berlarut-larut kalau dua ayah-anak ini tidak dilerai sekarang juga. Wanita itu berdeham dan memasang mimik serius.

Keduanya spontan bungkam dan kembali ke posisi sewajarnya.

"Kenji, sudah berapakali Ibu bilang untuk tidak berteriak pada ayahmu?" tegur Sara. Anak yang dimaksud hanya memalingkan wajah dan menggumamkan permintaan maaf. Tersenyum tipis, Sara kembali pada suaminya. "Kalau kau memang khawatir pada Kenji, tunjukkan dengan benar. Padaku bisa bertanya macam-macam dan terlihat sekali kena _son-complex_ -nya, tapi kenapa ke anaknya kau malah bersikap seperti ini, Ayah? Sampai kapan sikap _ultimate-tsundere_ itu mau kau pelihara?"

Kenji menolehkan kepalanya—memandangi kedua orangtuanya secara bergantian. Anak itu menganga.

… _Ayah bisa blushing?_

Dan… Apa kata ibunya tadi? Ayahnya kena _son-complex_? _Ultimate-tsundere_ , katanya?

Saat dia bilang bangga…dia memang _bangga_? Bukan _nyarkas_? Mungkinkah ulahnya selama ini hanya untuk menyembunyikan perhatian yang sebenarnya?

Kenji terharu. Iya. Tapi tetap saja dongkol.

"Yuk, keluar!" ajak Sara. "Ada satu anak yang seumuran denganmu. Mungkin masuk _fetish_ -mu? Kecil coklat imut begitu, kan?"

Kenji kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ibunya senang sekali menggodanya akan kecintaannya pada _Blattodea_ tersayang. Akan tetapi, sebagai anak yang baik dan penurut, Kenji membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana. Ibunya langsung memposisikan diri di sebelah kanannya, sedangkan Sang Ayah menyusul setelah memberikan kunci mobil pada petugas keamanan.

Kenji mengernyit heran saat ibunya melambaikan tangan dan menyahut, "Chairumi!"

"Sara-sensei!"

Seorang anak perempuan berlari menghampiri mereka. Anak itu mengenakan lapisan pakaian dengan gradiasi warna coklat. Di telinganya menempel earphone dengan warna serupa. Wajahnya yang _baby-face_ tampak bersinar dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Malam yang gelap tiba-tiba terasa seterik tengah hari gara-gara senyum itu. Rambut pendek coklat bergelombangnya dipermanis oleh jepit rambut aqua yang nampaknya _glow in the dark_ untuk menahan poni. Matanya bermanikkan coklat madu, manis dan hangat. Kenji membeku tak berkedip.

Panah arjuna telah sukses menikam hatinya pada pandangan pertama.

"…Boleh panggil _Blattodea_?"

Si gadis coklat atas-bawah memiringkan wajahnya lucu, tampak kebingungan. _Inner-side_ Kenji pingsan, tak kuasa mendapat serangan _ultimate-moe_ seperti itu.

Sara tertawa geli. "Nah, Chairumi- _chan_ , ini Namikaze Kenji."

"Aku Reiko Chairumi, 15 tahun, salam kenal!" Chairumi tersenyum manis dengan mata menyipit. _Inner_ - _side_ Kenji pingsan kedua kalinya. "Om ini adiknya Om Kurama ya?"

Dianggap om-om oleh bocah itu satu perkara yang masih bisa disabari. Dianggap om-om oleh gadis coklat atas-bawah yang mendadak ia taksir sih lain ceritanya. Ia tidak tahu kalau dunia se _kezam_ ini padanya.

Kenji KO seketika.

 _Neng Blattodea sayang, kenapa kau sekejam itu pada Abang Kenji?_

Tentu saja, karena Namikaze Kurama adalah Ayah Terkamvret yang pernah terlahir di dunia, maka dia menjawab, "Ya, Rumi. Ini adik Om." Tak lupa disertai tawa ngakak berkepanjangan.

Kenji rasanya ingin mati.

.

.

.

"Asyik banget, ya, punya Ayah semacam Om Kurama."

Kenji menatap makhluk di sebelahnya seolah dia mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama _Uvuvwevwevwe Onyetenyevwe Ugwemubwem Ossas_.

Ketika gebetan dadakannya menganggapnya om-om sekaligus adik dari ayahnya sendiri, si Ayah yang dimaksud malah menyetujuinya dan menertawainya di depan umum begitu disebut asyik?

 _NDASMU_.

"Jangan ngaco, kamu. 15 tahun hidupku penuh penderitaan gara-gara dia!" Kenji membalas nyolot.

Kenji memang berterima kasih pada penanggung jawab _event_ ini yang membuatnya berakhir duduk di sebelah si gadis coklat atas-bawah. Akan tetapi, kalau tahu si gadis coklat atas-bawah akan berakhir membulinya seperti ini, Kenji memilih duduk di atas bus saja!

"Terdengar menyenangkan, lho! Orangtuaku kaku, sih!" Chairumi tertawa imut. Kali ini, Kenji menolak untuk terpesona. "Serius, tapi. Kenji kelihatan kaya om-om. Badanmu kekar dan ketinggian sih."

Kenji mendengus sinis. "Kamu aja yang terlalu kecil dan pendek."

"Om bisa ngeselin juga, ya."

Urat kekesalan Kenji menegang. _Ini loli 150cm sampai kapan mau memanggilnya Om?_

" _Blattodea kamvret_."

Hening. Si gadis coklat atas-bawah asyik memandang keluar jendela. Kenji mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar, lalu berakhir pada tas yang di bawa teman perjalanannya. Pemuda itu mengernyit heran melihat… _Lho? Chairumi bawa apaan?_

"Chairumi." Kenji memanggil. Hanya gumaman yang didapat sebagai jawaban. "Ngapain bawa tongkat _baseball_?"

"Jaga-jaga. Siapa tahu ada pembajakan bus." Ini jawaban yang didapat.

… _Pembajakan bus?_

"Kau pemain _baseball_?" Kenji mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

"Tertarik padaku?" Chairumi terkekeh pelan. "Maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan om-om."

Kenji mendengus kesal, memutuskan untuk menarik keluar ponselnya dan menyelami _timeline_ media social Klub Jurnalis. Tak lama waktu berselang, Chairumi mencolek pundaknya.

"Apa?" tanggap Kenji malas.

"Kau tahu telolet?" Kenji sesaat lupa bernapas. "Aku dengar di daerah sini beberapa bus sudah ganti klakson menggunakan telolet, lho!"

"…Lalu?"

Chairumi tiba-tiba terlonjak dari duduknya, memberikan ruang agar Kenji dapat mengintip keluar jendela. "Om, telolet! TELOLET!" Anak itu menujuk dengan semangat. "Dengar! Itu teloletnya, Om!"

Kenji meradang. "Am-om, am-om! GUA ANAK SMU, _KAMVRET_! KLAKSON AJA! GAK USAH TELOLET-TELOLET NAPA?!"

Ada yang punya _death note_? Tolong tuliskan nama Kenji ya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Om Telolet Om—END**

 **A/N**

 **Salam rindu saya sampaikan kepada kalian fakir tawa sekalian yang tersesat di fanfic tidak jelas dengan isi berantakan ini. Karya absurd yang seringkali disalahkelompokkan ke genre humor, padahal saya gak niat gitu. Lol. Kalau ada opsi 'Slice of Life', maka itulah genre paling tepat. Kenapa saya bahas ini? Entahlah. Abaikan. :v**

 **Oh ya. Maaf untuk kalian yang berteman dengan akun fb saya, yang tempo hari mungkin mendadak jantungan sewaktu saya menulis status "Chic White hiatus aja ya?". Terutama buat dedek Kurai no Hikari yang sempet ngambek. Sumpah dek, itu hanya sekadar troll belaka. :'v Maaf kalau berlebihan haha. Tahulah, ayam kamvret ini semakin stress semakin bikin hipertensi.**

 **Btw, ternyata asyik juga menistakan jagoannya Kurama huahahaha. Ceritanya di sini Kenji agak kurang waras itu kalau jahilnya sudah kambuh saja. Dia sifatnya lebih condong ke ibunya.**

 **Reiko (anak manis) Chairu(warna coklat) mi(melihat). I have a bad naming sense, I know. Lol.**

 **Saya bingung mau ketik apa lagi, sumpah. Masih mabok soal dan rumus hahaha.**

 **Langsung sesi jawab ripiu aja ya~**

 **Cheonsa 19 :** Menggregetkan adalah… itulho, anu :v

 **K1ller :** Wohaha iya dong. Ini juga kilat kan? **#bakarayamini**

 **Ahiy :** Syukurlah kalau terasa. Walau sebenarnya ini bukan ff humor haha. Ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf lama.

 **Khioneizys :** Ku juga rindu padamu :* **#baper** Hahaha. Maaf kalau lama ya. Semoga tetap menghibur. Dan kali ini kita nistakan dulu jagoannya Kurama. Chapter depan baru kita balik lagi menistakan Papa Sasuke :v Aamiin. Trims doanya. Alhamdulillah masuk hihi.

 **Byakuren hikaru 83** : Hahaha. Kali ini biar Kenji yang unjuk gigi. Semoga tetap menghibur ya~ Thank you!

 **Nienx C'tebane** : Haha terima kasih. Iya greget. Dan tergolong nekat juga haha. Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah maso belajar sampai eneg sama bebeb sendiri(baca : Matematika), masa gak dinekatin daftar ke jurusan nganu xD Haha iya aamiin.

 **Krupuk 30** : Haha… Kali ini nistain jagoannya Kurama yak. Ch depan kita nistakan lagi Papa Sasu! HUAHAHAH! Terima kasih~

 **Ayanara 47** : wkwkwk iyaa. Oke siap. Sankyuu~

 **Dohchoco** : Entar kepanjangan ah. Wakaka. Saya terlalu malas. **#dirajamreader** Okke~ Ini sudah lanjut yak. Maaf lama hahaha

 **Wu Jikyungie** : Hahaha. Silakan. Eh, jangan kasian dulu sama Sasuke. Chapter depan dia masih kebagian penistaan. Habis, menistakan dia itu menyenangkan sih. Wakaka~ Semoga yang ini menghibur juga ya~

 **Hyull** : Tak apa. Kau tidak gila sendirian kok. Pembaca lain juga sama gilanya ngahahaha **#bakardiareader**

 **AySNfc 3** : Wahaha tentu saja akan sangat menyenangkan mengenangnya xD

 **Naura** : Haha terima kasih sudah menyukainya :D Semoga tetap suka ya~

 **Babyetayy** : Oke-oke eti-san ^^ Haha semoga tetap menghibur ya~

 **Jasmine DaisynoYuki** : Ku senang melihatmu senang wkwk. Iya ch kemarin mengharu biru. Nah, yang ini penistaan lagi. Semoga authornya tidak dituntut karena telah membuli chara sendiri yak. Wkwk

 **Miiwako** : Huhuhu. Bikin baper ya. Yang ngetiknya aja baper pengen doki-doki kayak gitu juga. Tapi nanti. Belum siap mental :v

 **Erythrin** : Hahaha maafkan ayam ini~ Ini sudah dilanjut yak. Semoga membayar ke _nyesek_ an chapter kemarin hihi.

 **Rurachi** : Sekarang. Haha maaf terlambat. Ada begitu banyak halangan yang kalau diungkapkan hanya akan menjadi alasan. Yang penting udah up ya hahaha.

 **Yossshaaaa!**

 **Terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian selama ini. Tak ada yang terlewat disebut kan? Yang review lewat pm saya bales lewat pm lagi ya hoho. Saya haturkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas doa dan dukungan kalian. Saya resmi diterima Matematika-Unpad. Tehee~ Sekarang udah bukan anak ayam lagi. Jadi ayam kampus #gakgitunak**

 **Semoga tetap menghibur.**

 **Sekian terimagaji.**

 **Salam Petok,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken*roosting*)**


End file.
